


Take a Chance on Me

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Laments [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hopeful Ending, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 55,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving, and sometimes things don't work out the way a person thinks they should. Occasionally, love at first sight happens. Normally, it's a work in progress. And if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. So when Seren stepped out of the jeep and looked at the villa for the first time, she knew there would be no grey area. It would either be a holiday of a lifetime, or the Summer from hell.***Please note, this is an edited/updated version of a story I originally wrote in 2019. I also want to take this opportunity to state I blame LadyVelvetCPeterson entirely for this. I have never watched an episode of Love Island in my life, and I didn't intend to get the game until she insisted I tried it!***





	1. Chapter 1

Noah glanced nervously back at the villa when he noticed Aderyn approaching, wondering how long it would be until Hope came back; it wasn't that he minded the thought of being alone with the vivacious redhead, but he didn't want his new partner to cause a scene. However, when Aderyn just elegantly sat down in the been bag beside him, her eyes trained on the moon, a small smile tugged at his lips. As much as Noah was enjoying the villa so far, it was rare to find a quiet moment, and considering Priya had just come in and shaken things up by taking Rocco from Aderyn, Noah could appreciate her need for quietness. In all honesty, it felt good to know he'd made a good enough impression that she felt comfortable enough to just sit with him quietly. But then she flinched when there was the unexpected sound of a glass breaking in the kitchen.

“Does silence make you uncomfortable?” he asked, quietly.

Aderyn offered him a small smile. “I actually love it. I spend most of my year out in the rainforest working with a small team, I'm not really use to all...” She trailed off to make a gesture that seemed to sum up the villa and their housemates.

“Sharing silence shows you're comfortable with a person. It's something to value,” Noah stated, quietly.

He glanced over to her when she sighed, but considering her smile had widened, he guessed it was more from contentment or maybe even relief... which he could appreciate, since he was happy to find someone else that appreciated the silence... rather than annoyance. Though despite enjoying just sharing the quietness with Aderyn, Noah was about to ask if she was doing alright since Priya picking Rocco must have been a bit of a blow, no matter how graciously she'd dealt with the whole situation. But then Aderyn glanced at him, her smile curling into a little smirk that was actually kind of sexy when he thought about it.

“Tell me something I don't know about you?” she asked, before looking back up at the moon.

“There's a lot you don't know about me, Ryn,” he smiled. “But... how about I do a story time for children every week. They pick the book and I do all the different voices.”

It was something Noah hadn't even told Hope yet, since he didn't know if she'd get the wrong idea if he brought up children, but he had the feeling that Aderyn might appreciate the fact. He turned to look at her, finding her pretty face already lit up with a warm smile as she regarded him surprisingly affectionately. He easily returned her smile, it felt good to have someone appreciate what he did rather than what he looked like; not that he thought Hope didn't appreciate him as a person too, but this with Aderyn felt different somehow. Noah felt like berating himself for not stepping forward yesterday when she'd asked if anyone fancied her, but he'd been a little too intimidated by her confidence and beauty, and figured they probably wouldn't have much in common since she was obviously the adventurous type considering her job. But even after a couple of days, it was already abundantly clear he'd misjudged Aderyn, and he couldn't help wonder if they'd have had more of these moments if he had stepped forward. But then again, maybe they were only having this moment because he hadn't stepped forward. Maybe it had made Aderyn trust that he wasn't going to come on to her every time they talked, but he wasn't sure. So once again, Noah was about to ask if she was okay when someone suddenly and loudly cleared their throat. They both looked up to find Hope glaring at Aderyn, and though Noah tried to put his partner's mind at ease, she still accused the other woman of being a snake. He was about to defend the redhead, when Aderyn caught his eye and shook her head, leaving Noah to offer a small apologetic smile as Hope dragged him away, and hoped she wouldn't hold this against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aderyn is a traditional Welsh name pronounced: A-deh-rin


	2. Chapter 2

Noah looked up as someone sat down beside him, and smiled whilst rolling onto his side when he saw it was Aderyn. After the revelation that anyone single would be dumped later, he imagined the redhead was feeling the pressure, so he wanted to reassure her it would be okay. A lot of the guys talked to him, which meant he knew Aderyn actually had more options that she probably realised. But before he could tell her anything, she quietly asked:

“How's things going with you and Hope?”

“Solid,” Noah replied, sitting up. “Look, before we get into it... I'm definitely picking Hope later. I'm just going to say that. I don't want to seem like I'm being pushy about it, but like, if you've come over here because you're trying to stay in the villa and that... I'm just being honest, alright?”

“Easy tiger,” Aderyn interrupted, sounding hurt. “I didn't come for that.”

“Oh, right... I thought, like... Sorry,” Noah apologised. “Well rude of me.”

“A little,” she agreed, though softened it with a small smile. “But I have a feeling there was more behind that than my question, so I'm choosing not to take it personally.”

Without thinking, he rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I am really sorry, Ryn. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, but you're right.”

“Busy day for you then?”

Noah huffed a small laugh. “Something like that. I've had... a lot of attention today.”

“You do realise you're the most handsome guy here right? Is it really a surprise the other women want to try their luck,” Aderyn smirked.

“But not you?” he questioned, before he could stop himself.

“Why would I go for a guy that doesn't fancy me?” she chuckled. “Waste of time if you asked me.”

He shifted uncomfortably; not entirely sure what to say since it wasn't exactly true, so he changed the subject instead: “You asked about me and Hope?”

“Yeah... she came over earlier saying she was 'worried' about me, and that she reckoned she had the inside scoop on the guys after talking to you,” Aderyn explained. “But after she jumped to conclusions and called me a snake yesterday, I didn't know if I could trust her or if she was trying to sabotage me.”

“That's... unfortunately reasonable,” Noah admitted, wincing in sympathy.

“How are the boys feeling?” Aderyn asked, abruptly.

Noah gave her an understanding smile, appreciating she didn't want to continue talking about Hope. He respected that, so explained what he'd observed. She never once asked if he knew who was interested in her and before he could try reassure her, Aderyn leant over to kiss his cheek lightly, then left without another word. A moment later Hope came over, and Noah understood the redhead's quick exit. He couldn't help frowning. He liked hanging around Aderyn, and he really hope it wouldn't be the last time they would spend together.


	3. Chapter 3

The slime challenge wasn't actually as bad as Noah had first expected it to be. Sure, having the red goop poured on him felt disgusting, but having Hope grinding against him certainly made up for it. He guessed she would be heading for Ibrahim next since she had to make purple, and Noah braced himself when he felt another woman's hand settle on his forearm; he knew whoever it was would probably be getting an earful later off Hope for approaching him, since his partner had made it abundantly clear she didn't like the other's hitting on him. But when he turned and found Aderyn smirking up at him, Noah had to smile at her incredibly messy bun that barely kept her curly ginger hair out of the blue slime she was already covered in.

“You're already nice and slimy,” he teased.

“Hush up,” she chuckled.

Noah instinctively grabbed Aderyn's elbow to keep her steady when she slipped on the slime covered floor, and as she started to slowly shimmy up and down his body, he couldn't resist trying to mimic her movements in order to help. But then a glob of slime decided to drip out of his hair and into his eye, which_ stung_. He felt Aderyn gently cup his jaw and when he tried to squint in her direction, he found her offering him a surprisingly slime free forearm to use. Noah wiped the offending slime off on her skin, and laughed when she stated she was stealing more slime as payment, and followed her movements when she started to sway her hips against his again.

“Enjoying yourself?” Aderyn smirked, teasingly.

“It's going to be hard to beat this challenge,” he laughed, unabashed.

“Who knows, there might be a 'licking cream off your partner' challenge.”

“They're more likely to listen to Bobby and have a toe sucking competition,” Noah stated, deadpan.

“I actually wouldn't bet against that,” she chuckled. “Remember to wash your eye out later, okay Tiger?”

He flushed at the nickname, partly bashful and also partly because he still felt guilty for jumping to conclusions the other day. But at least Aderyn didn't seem like she was holding it against him, not since it seemed like she was going to make a nickname out of it, or the way she winked at him when she she gently pushed away from him. Unfortunately, she slipped on the same patch of slime from earlier, though before Noah could reach out to steady her again, Aderyn collided with Marisol. He... along with several of the other guys... watched a little slack jawed as the two women started to sway together, smearing their purple colour slime all over each other.

“I haven't done this with a friend since uni,” Marisol chuckled.

Still laughing, the two women held hands as they carefully made their way to the jugs, and Noah couldn't help appreciating that they were helping each other out in a competition, since all the other women... including Hope... seemed to be out for themselves. But then Aderyn shouted for Rocco to come over and help get the slime into their jug, and Noah was impressed with her thinking outside the box because he reluctantly had to agree, the rules had only stated the girls couldn't use their _own_ hands to complete the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas' eyes were locked on the gorgeous redhead, as one of the other women pulled her along. He'd liked the look of Aderyn the moment he saw her on TV; he liked the class she handled situations with, and he liked the fact she didn't appear bitchy or catty. He also liked that she was a little more laid back then the other women, who bombarded him and Henrick with quick fire questions, because if Lucas was being completely honest, he felt a little intimidated being confronted by such forceful women. His gaze kept darting to Aderyn who stood on the outskirts of the group, obviously observing the scene, but hadn't said anything until she thankfully interrupted the interrogation.

“Stop hounding the poor guy,” she smiled. “He doesn't want to say, and you won't like it if it's your secret he spills.”

He smiled at her in thanks when her comment effectively steered the conversation in another direction, and happily answered when someone asked what he did. It might have been wishful thinking that Aderyn sounded interested when she teasingly suggested he gave excellent massages, but then Henrick announced he was a climbing and wilderness instructor, which made Lucas' stomach drop. He knew that Aderyn worked in rainforest conservation, so he guessed an outdoorsy type guy would be right up her street, so he mentioned he liked rowing as a hobby in a last ditch attempt to make a good impression on her. He hadn't really expected the redhead to be so interested, and could have very easily fallen into a full discussion about his favourite Cumbrian lakes, when Aderyn stated that whilst she enjoyed rowing she'd never done it outside of work. But then the guys had arrived, essentially cutting him and Henrick off from the ladies. They all headed for the firepit after that, and whilst Lucas tried to make enough room in case Aderyn wanted to sit beside him, he doubted she would after Rocco called out to her. However, much to Lucas' surprise... and everyone else's it seemed... the redhead merely smirked at her partner before she elegantly sat beside _him_; leaving Lucas fighting the urge to drape an arm around the back of her seat, in an invitation that she could come even closer if she wanted. But it felt like all eyes were on the two of them, so he held himself in check because whilst he liked Aderyn and wanted to get to know her better, he didn't immediately want to start stepping on any toes.

“Need a closer look at the new pretty boy or something?” Rocco asked, frostily.

“You're more handsome than pretty,” Aderyn stated, smiling up at him before looking at her partner. “And don't be a hypocrite. I've never once minded that you flirt with literally everyone else.”

“Didn't you tell her to keep you on your toes?” Henrick suddenly said. “I'm sure I saw that on one of the episodes.”

“Anyway guys, what's your type?” Gary interrupted, leaning forward in his seat.

Lucas didn't fail to notice how Aderyn gave both men thankful looks, though seemed perfectly content to remain sitting beside him, so he smiled as he described the main things he liked in a woman: a lady who had some class, who knew what she wanted in life and how to get it. Traits he believed Aderyn had. However, Lucas was less comfortable answering Bobby's questionas he'd never seen the need to boast about who he'd slept with, or how many.

“I hate to kiss and tell,” he admitted. “And this seems a tad vulgar...”

“You don't have to say if you don't want to, Lucas,” Aderyn said, gently bumping her knee against his.

Lucas smiled down at her, but before he could say anything, Gary was pestering him to answer, leaving him with the distinct impression that Aderyn was the only one who would let him off the hook. So with a defeated sigh he stated:

“My magic number is seven.”

“I think that's pretty average,” Aderyn stated, smiling up at him.

“Thanks, I thought it was respectable. I'm not the sort of guy who beds everything that walks,” he replied, resisting the urge to glance at Rocco specifically.

“So guys... time for the big question. Who do you fancy?” Noah asked, suddenly.

Lucas glanced at the man and noticed he was giving him and Aderyn quite an assessing look. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but from what they'd shown on TV, it seemed that Noah was pretty close to the redhead. But whether Noah was asking to help her out as a friend, or trying to see if he had competition for Hope, Lucas didn't know. But nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“I'll go first. For me, it's got to be Aderyn,” he stated, earning a pleased smile from the redhead when he pronounced her name correctly. “You're definitely the type of woman I go for, and I'd love to get to know you better.”

“You're not so bad yourself,” she smirked, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. “I'm sure I'll enjoy getting to know you.”

“I'm right here you know,” Rocco grumbled.

Shockingly, it was Lottie that snapped: “Is a taste of your own medicine hard to swallow?”

Honestly, Lucas had to agree but he doubted Aderyn would appreciate if he said anything. After all, she didn't strike him as the sort of woman who needed a knight in shining armour, but if she gave him a chance, Lucas had every intention on showing her how a real man treated a lady like her; because she deserved a lot better than Rocco. Because in his humble opinion, Aderyn was a real classy lady and he really hoped she'd give him a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah walked into the dressed room intending to wish Hope a good time on her date, when he noticed Aderyn standing at her wardrobe, evidently trying to decide what to wear. He leant against the doorway for several minutes, simply watching as she held up outfit after outfit, just observing. He'd never seen her like this before. Hope had admitted a few days ago that she was a little envious of Aderyn, since the redhead was always the one who was ready the quickest _and_ looked effortlessly good in everything she wore, so seeing her so indecisive was a little jarring. In Noah's opinion, Aderyn looked amazing no matter what she wore, so it made him wonder just how much she liked this Lucas guy; he didn't care if she was going on a date with Henrick, everyone had noticed the sexual tension between the her and the physiotherapist earlier.

“The jumpsuit with the roses,” he said at last.

Aderyn flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, but smiled as she turned to him. “You sure?”

“Lucas will definitely appreciate it,” Noah nodded.

“I'm going on a date with Henrick,” she chuckled.

“And?” he challenged. “Lucas will love it.”

She shook her head, though kept on smiling as she said: “You're incorrigible.”

“You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife, Ryn.”

“You Tiger, are _so_ full of bull,” Aderyn laughed.

“So you didn't tell Priya you'd go for Lucas over Rocco?” Noah asked, turning around when she gestured for him to.

“So she blabbed?” she asked, as she got changed. “You can look now.”

“Actually it was Bobby,” he explained, walking over to her dressing table and started rifling through her jewellery box unabashed.

“You help your sister get ready for dates, don't you?” she asked, smiling at him through the mirror.

“All the time,” he replied, before handing her the pair of gold hoops he'd fished out.

After hooking in the earrings, she held up two tubes of lipstick. “Red or nude?”

“Red,” Noah stated, not even needing to think. He loved when Aderyn wore the shade.

“Well this looks very cosy.”

Both of them looked towards the door to find Hope standing there with her arms crossed. She didn't look at all impressed with them, but Noah honestly didn't understand her problem. He and Aderyn were just friends. Was it really hard to believe he clicked with someone without ulterior motive? So instead of defending himself, he told Aderyn once again that Lucas would love her look, before also wishing them both fun on their respective dates.


	6. Chapter 6

Aderyn smiled when she saw Lucas waiting for her at the small bistro table, that had been set up in the gorgeous Spanish countryside. Of course she'd been there earlier when Henrick had invited her, but it was seeing Lucas that made butterflies suddenly swirl in her stomach. It had been a _long_ time since a guy made her feel like this... giddy and excited... and she smiled warmly when he stood up to pull out her chair for her. Working in the rainforest gave Aderyn very little opportunity to be a lady, so she honestly loved the old fashioned gesture. Lucas was also very easy on the eyes with his olive skin, jet black hair, and the hint of muscle that was visible beneath the short sleeve blue shirt he wore tucked into grey jeans. They made pleasant small talk as he poured her champagne, and Aderyn couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at her lips, as she remembered the night her and Marisol had discussed how dreadful small talk was. But Lucas seemed surprisingly nervous around her now they were alone, so Aderyn cut him some slack and talked about how beautiful the countryside was until he found his footing.

“Are you happy I picked you to come on this date?” he asked.

“This is exactly were I want to be,” Aderyn assured, smiling softly.

Something seemed to click for Lucas then, because all at once he seemed to relax. His posture became less tense, his gorgeous smile came out, and they chatted easily whilst sipping their drinks. Aderyn couldn't help teasing him a little when he admitted he thought the villa would be smaller and reason why; it was pretty adorkable. Which naturally Aderyn told him, and she chuckled warmly at his surprisingly bashful smile.

“I feel like there's one question I really want to ask,” Lucas said, looking at her intently. “Are you happy with Rocco.”

Unable to help it, her smile faltered. “There's no way to say this without sounding like an utter bitch, but no. Not really. He's a nice enough guy, but...”

“Yeah, I wondered if that was the case,” he admitted, kindly. “It doesn't seem like there's too much of a spark there.”

Aderyn gave him a rueful smile. “Did you decide that before or after arriving?”

“A bit of both. But I don't want to come in here and immediately start upsetting everybody,” Lucas replied, honestly.

“Let's just say that despite how much I tried, he doesn't give me the butterflies someone else does,” she stated, looking at him through her lashes.

“That's good to know,” he smiled, leaning slightly forward. “There's another question I'd like to know an answer to. When you imagine the person you want to end up with, what kind of mental image do you get? Like, do you imagine them... sitting on a bus? Or on an aeroplane? Or in bed?”

“In my kitchen,” Aderyn said, before clarifying: “Not the field kitchens we have to use when were camping in the rainforest, but in my actual home.”

“Interesting...” Lucas replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his full lips.

“So... you going to explain why you wanted to know?”

“It's something a mate of mine said to me before I came here,” he stated. “He said that you can tell if you're compatible with a person by how you picture your ideal partner. Like, let's say one person thinks about their future partner and imagines a quiet walk on a beach, but another person imagines theirs at a massive rave, they obviously don't want the same things in life.”

“That's actually a really good test,” Aderyn admitted, impressed. “Are you going to tell me what you imagine?”

“I... I think I'll keep that to myself for now,” Lucas replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

“You tricked me,” she laughed, not at all offended. “That was well played.”

He smirked at her. “Well, I need to hang on to a little bit of mystery, don't I? But I unfortunately think our times up.”

Noticing he was right, Aderyn started to get up to leave, though was surprised when Lucas walked around the table and offered her his hand to help stand. His palm was warm and soft against hers, making Aderyn relieved she'd let her best girlfriend talk her into going to the spa before coming to the villa, so the callouses she'd earned from work were nowhere near as noticeable as they usually were. Lucas smiled down at her warmly, her hand still lightly held in his.

“Thanks a lot for coming out on this date, it's been really great,” he told her.

Without thinking, Aderyn pushed up on her toes to kiss Lucas on the cheek. His skin was smooth beneath her lips, and his aftershave smelt expensive; spice and vanilla and tonka bean. He squeezed her hand gently before she took a step away, but before she could tell him she'd enjoyed herself too, Lucas stated:

“At the end of the day, I'm only here because I want to find the right person for me. And I know it's early days and everything, but I really feel like that might happen. Not that I'm saying it might be with you or anything! Not that that, like, wouldn't be nice if it happened, or... I'm just trying to say that, it's not like I'm saying that...” He trailed off to laugh and looked at her helplessly.

“I'd ask if you wanted a shovel to dig yourself any deeper, but it's cool. I get you... I think,” Aderyn chuckled, squeezing his fingers that still hadn't let go of hers.

“Thanks. But wow. That was embarrassing. I bet they'll put that disaster on TV and everything.”

“Probably,” she agreed, smiling warmly. “But I thought it was kind of cute.”

“Ah, well that's all I needed to hear,” he replied, before raising her hand to kiss her knuckles. “Thanks again for the date, Aderyn.”

She took her leave at that, letting her hips sway a little more than necessary as she walked away, and actually grinned at Lottie when the blonde caught her eye and smirked knowingly. She didn't even mind linking arms with the mouthy woman, as they made their way back to the villa, because for once, things felt like they might start going her way.


	7. Chapter 7

“Gold top and white skirt,” Noah murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Aderyn frowned slightly, when she turned to glance up at him.

“Trust me,” he said, before leaving the dressing room with the other guys.

He didn't mind letting the ladies get ready first, it'd only take the guys half hour tops to get ready for this party they were throwing for the new arrivals, after all. So he followed the rest of the lads into the kitchen, relieved that Rocco was insisting on making some cocktails instead of letting Rahim near the drinks again. But he should have know he wasn't going to get a quiet drink.

“Anyone else notice that Noah and Ryn are pretty pally lately,” Gary said, smiling a shit-eating-grin.

“Does Hope know?” Rocco asked, icily.

“You're one to talk, Gary,” Bobby thankfully interrupted. “You're always in the gym with her.”

“She's a mate,” the blond grinned. “A good one. She lifts weights, looks great and gives good advice. What's not to love?”

“She is a good friend,” Noah agreed, plainly.

“Doesn't explain why you were whispering to each other when we left,” Gary goaded.

“I was just giving her my opinion on something,” he replied, cryptically.

“Fashion advice?” Bobby asked.

“Like she needs it,” Rahim interjected. “Ever notice that Aderyn and Priya are always the best dressed?”

“She looked spectacular on our date,” Lucas said, sipping his drink.

“Priya or Aderyn?” Gary grinned, knowingly.

“Um... both?” the new guy replied, a little too quickly.

Henrick laughed and gave guy's shoulder a friendly slap. “Bullshit. Me and Lottie both noticed how you looked at Aderyn. Thought we might have to go over and pick your jaw off the floor.”

There was a louder than necessary crash as Rocco tossed the cocktail shakers in the sink, and Noah didn't miss the wary look Lucas directed at his supposed rival. However, he didn't personally think there was any competition, since it was more than obvious that Lucas had caught Aderyn's eye immediately. The sexual tension between them was practically electrifying, and although he liked Rocco well enough, Noah couldn't help thinking Lucas was a much better fit for his friend; she deserved someone who understood how special she was and treated her as such, instead of flirting with anything that had a pulse. Of course he didn't say any of that out loud, not wanting to cause trouble, and instead distracted the guys by pointing out that it seemed the crew had finished setting up the garden for the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas' eyes were glued to Aderyn the moment she stepped out into the garden. She was utterly stunning in the white pencil shirt and shimmering gold crop top, and her ginger curls were a wonderfully wild contrast to the elegant way she practically sashayed across the artificial grass to where Noah, Gary and Hope were sitting. He and Henrick had been milling about the garden for a while, not entirely sure where they fit in or who they wouldn't be disturbing if they wandered over, until Aderyn's sweet voice was calling them over. Lucas immediately settled down beside the redhead when she patted the cushioned seat in clear invitation, and didn't miss the knowing look Noah gave Hope the moment he did, though he tried not to think about it. He'd already blatantly admitted he was attracted to Aderyn, and from the little bits of gossip that had filtered to him and Henrick, it seemed like she'd genuinely enjoyed their date. However, Lucas wasn't sure what to think when Noah caught his eye and smiled, and outright ignored Gary's suggestive grin, but he soon pushed the thoughts aside to concentrate on the game the others were saying. He had to admit that something 'white and sticky' certainly sounded questionable, though he couldn't help chuckling when Aderyn and Henrick both answered 'Mayo' at the same time, before high-fiving when Noah confirmed they were right. It was nice to feel part of the group, but when there was only himself, Aderyn and Henrick left, Lucas couldn't help asking if the blond would give them a moment alone. He smiled at the redhead warmly when her small hand settled in the crook of his elbow as they walked to the roof terrace, and although he felt a little guilty that he was pulling Aderyn away from the party, it was wonderful to catch a minute alone together.

“I wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome,” he told her, as they sat down. “I don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes though. But it means a lot, so thank you. Which I've now said too many times, and now it sounds weird...”

Aderyn chuckled, before unexpectedly giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “You're very welcome.”

“I appreciate it so much,” he smiled. “It's weird coming in here when everyone's already coupled up.”

“But not all of us are happy,” she reminded, looking up at the stars.

“I'll bare that in mind... for the future,” Lucas said, his fingers instinctively entwining with hers. “But right now you're with Rocco, and I don't want my first move in the villa to be a snaky one.”

“I don't think that will be a problem for much longer,” Aderyn said, tilting her head slightly to smile up at him. “You should have seen how quickly him and Marisol jumped apart when I saw them together earlier. It'd be funny, if it didn't bother me that Mari doesn't think she can just tell me she likes him. I mean, I didn't hold it against Priya when she came in and chose him, so I'm hardly going to begrudge Marisol if she genuinely fancies Rocco.”

“You're a unique woman,” he complimented, smiling affectionately.

“What a polite way to tell me I'm weird,” she smirked, rising to stand without letting go of his hand. “We should probably get back before we're missed.”

“Can I steal a dance later?” Lucas asked, without thinking.

Aderyn smiled at him warmly, squeezing his fingers lightly before finally letting go. “Any time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Aderyn grinned when Priya waved her over, even if Rocco was perhaps the last person she wanted to see after his bullshit that morning. Because after the fact he'd flirted with _every_ woman in the villa blatantly in front of her several times, he had the audacity to say he didn't like the idea of her grafting on the new guys; which considering she was only interested in Lucas and had been completely honest with Rocco... and anyone else who asked her... about that attraction, really pissed her off actually. But still, Aderyn went because her friend waved her over and absent-mindedly sat behind Priya to braid the woman's gorgeous purple tinted hair, as she spared a moment to give Lucas a warm smile when he winked at her in greeting.

“Lucas was just telling us all about his plans to travel and help people around the world,” Rocco stated, a little bitterly.

“I always wanted to join Doctors without Borders,” Lucas explained.

“I think it's amazing you want to join them,” Aderyn smiled, genuinely impressed. “We've worked with a few teams over the years, helping them get to some of the indigenous tribes affected by the deforestation. I have a few contacts if you're interested.”

“Definitely. Who knows, we could even work together some time,” he grinned.

“Rocco thinks his truck's the same thing,” Priya stated, smirking at her. “But I don't think cocktails and meditation offers the same type of healing.”

“You've never been in one of my meditation sessions,” Rocco stated, blantatly eyeing up Priya. “I could take you to places you never dreamed.”

Aderyn just couldn't believe the bastard, acting like this after everything he'd said that morning. But unlike Hope and Lottie, she refused to lose her cool. He wanted to flirt, fine by her. He wanted to be a hypocrite, more fool him. It was obvious their days as a couple were up. She honestly hadn't minded his flirting previously, but she wouldn't put up with double standards. Aderyn caught Lucas looking at her out the corner of her eye, and she raised her eyebrow slightly in question. Thankfully, he seemed to understand what she was implying because he gave a small nod, so Aderyn gave him a subtle wink before very overtly giving him a smouldering look.

“I'm more interested in the places Lucas could take me,” she purred, seductively. “Did I hear you say you own a motorbike?”

“Sure do,” he replied, leaning towards her. “I'd love to take you for a ride something... if you're up for that.”

He punctuated his sentence with a wink that had Aderyn biting her lip. Her mind had gone somewhere _filthy_ with his 'riding' comment, and if the way he was regarding her was anything to go by, Lucas was also having similar thoughts but was too much of a gentleman to say anything further. Still, Aderyn let her fingers brush against his as they rested on the coping around the pool edge, and she easily returned the flirty smile he gave her. Of course, Rocco chose that moment to make a sudden exit, effectively breaking the spell that had caught up her and Lucas, though when Priya mutter a very unsubtle 'just fuck already', Aderyn couldn't help _accidentally_ pushing her friend into the pool.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas watched on as the ladies huddled together to discuss their answer. A kissing challenge was not what he'd expected when Priya had gotten a text, and he'd had to agree with Aderyn's deadpan opinion that a challenge like this could only cause more drama. But no one had caused a scene yet, though the game had just started. It was the ladies' guessing first, and the guys watched as Hope gave Rahim a quick peck on the lips, before stating they thought the golfer was the one who'd blown _five hundred pounds_ on a first date. It was a shocking amount of money even to Lucas, because money didn't buy happiness or love in his experience, and he was utterly relieved that instead of being interested like the other women seemed to be, Aderyn actually looked horrified at the prospect. But then it was the guys' turn to guess, and despite Lucas' and Noah's insistence that it wasn't the vivacious redhead, they were out-voted on Aderyn being the one who'd been so extra that she'd gotten a full make over just for a night in. He watched as Gary pressed a light kiss to her lips, and was completely unsurprised when it turned out it was Priya who'd gone so over the top. The ladies' next question was to guess who out of the guys had had the most sexual partners, and since he'd seen the episode where the guys had discussed that, Lucas knew it was Gary with his string of one-night stands. He watched as Aderyn came over and immediately gave the blond another kiss; sucking on the guy's bottom lip when Bobby jeered at them keeping it PG 'yet again'.

“Does anyone mind if I have a turn?” Lucas asked, suddenly.

He endured the teasing about his politeness without comment, and picked up the card before conferring with the other guys. Honestly, he'd been hoping for a question that would give him an excuse to kiss Aderyn, even if it was only a chaste peck, but there was no way she'd ever been kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables. But once again, everyone but Noah insisted it _had_ to be her, which left Lucas wondering just how many of the guys actually fancied the redhead... because seriously, guessing her _every_ time was a little suspect... but Lucas supposed he couldn't exactly complain, not when it meant he got to kiss the woman of his dreams.

“Ladies, are you ready? So we all got together, and the girl we thought was most likely to be getting up on the tables in the club was... Aderyn!” Lucas hurried over to her, and cupped her face before quickly whispering: “I don't think it was you, but I'm not going to complain if I can finally kiss you.”

When Aderyn smiled, he took it as permission to lean in and softly brush his lips against hers. He'd been dying to do it since they first met, and had almost done it several times since but had always held back; partial because he really didn't want to be a snake, and secondly because he didn't want to risk making Aderyn feel uncomfortable. But then Bobby shouted that they should stop being so delicate, and Lucas was left pleasantly surprised when Aderyn stepped closer and pressed her lean body against his. Lucas could smell the jasmine and ylang-ylang of her perfume, and tasted a hint of mint when her tongue teasingly licked the seam of his lips. Naturally he granted her silent request, his arms slipping almost possessively around her waist as Aderyn kissed him thoroughly.

“I don't want to watch, but I can't stop,” Lottie gasped.

“She's wild. I love it!” Bobby whooped.

“Hope you didn't mind,” Aderyn whispered, when she finally pulled away.

“Not at all,” he assured, trying not to grin.

It took more willpower than Lucas cared to admit to step away from her, but he somehow managed to go back to his spot between Noah and Bobby. The big guy gave him a small smile, before shutting his eyes in frustration when it turned out that it was Hope who'd been kicked out for dancing on the tables. Honestly, Lucas felt a bit sorry for the guy. It was obvious Noah was pretty classy, so it was probably upsetting to hear that the woman he liked went around getting kicked out of places like a water park or a club, but they were soon distracted by the girls picking another card; though from the way Marisol moved towards the guys before the ladies had even finished conferring, it was obvious the Latina had decided to play a different game. She marched straight up to Rocco and they immediately started to make out. It was uncomfortable to watch, and Lucas had the vague hope that he and Aderyn hadn't looked so bad, before his eyes fell to the redhead. It seemed everyone else was looking at her for a reaction too, though it was hard to tell who was genuinely concerned for her, and who just wanted a spectacle. But Aderyn only shrugged before locking eyes with him and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that clearly said 'I told you so', and Lucas gave a small nod in agreement. She'd definitely called that. The next question certainly didn't make things any better, even if this time he and Noah agreed with the others that Aderyn would _definitely_ cancel romantic plans if her best friend had suddenly been dumped; it couldn't have been anyone else, as far as Lucas was concerned. However, just like Marisol, Rocco didn't bother to wait for the answer. He spouted some bull about the woman in question having to be fiery and passionate, before he grabbed the Latina for an even longer kiss than the last.

“Should we try another card?” Bobby asked whilst glancing at Aderyn, even though Rocco and Marisol were still at it. “There's a few left.”

“Go on then, Bobs,” she smiled, seeming completely unphased.

“Yes! Aderyn. That's my girl! I love this game,” the baker grinned, handing her a card. “I checked this one, it's really juicy.”

She laughed before reading aloud that the ladies had to guess who out of the guys had been caught naked. Lucas was amazed by Aderyn's composure, not to mention the fact she still smiled at Marisol when the woman _finally_ broke away from Rocco and sheepishly rejoined the other women. It only took a few minutes for the ladies to decide before Aderyn was the one walking back towards the guys, and in all honesty, Lucas was expecting her to go for a full on kiss with whoever the women had picked... he wouldn't have blamed her after what her 'partner' had done, even if he knew he'd be envious of whoever they picked... however, Aderyn simply gave Henrick a lingering but chaste kiss before stepping away. Unsurprisingly she was right, and Rahim grumbled that the women had an unfair advantage having Aderyn on their side, since she was so undeniably perceptive. His comment thankfully helped break the tension that had been building, though the redhead shattered it completely when she made everyone laugh by stating that she'd asked the producers for a fake beard, so she could join the boys team next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah gripped Rocco's shoulder to stop him moving, when Aderyn walked out of the villa and made a beeline straight for where Marisol was sitting on the loungers. She was wearing a red jumpsuit that would have turned every guy's head even without all the drama going on, and he hoped Rocco realised what a huge mistake he'd made, as they watched from across the pool as Aderyn offered the other woman the glass of champagne she'd been carrying. Lucas and Rahim watched with them, and although Noah thought he knew the redhead better than anyone in the villa, even he was a little surprised at how well Aderyn was dealing with it all. Of course, he knew the kiss between her and Lucas hadn't really been about the challenge, so perhaps that was helping her keep calm with all the drama, but even he didn't expect her to pull Marison into a hug before the pair walked hand in hand into the villa; after he'd shouted that the latest text said the cocktails had arrived. He glanced to the side to find Lucas smiling at Aderyn's retreating back.

“It could be time to make a real move,” Noah said, quietly. “She's obviously already picked you, and she won't be giving Rocco another chance.”

“I don't want to be a snake,” Lucas replied, sincerely. “And I don't want to add to the drama. She doesn't need that.”

“And that's exactly why you make your move now,” Gary stated, coming to join them. “Aderyn isn't the type of woman you mess with. She won't put up with being mucked about, but she could use some support.”

“She's already told Priya twice that she's interested in you,” Rahim stated.

“She told me that too,” Rocco surprisingly added, though sounded begrudging. “I won't lie, I went to Marisol because I was threaten. Aderyn's honest. Too bloody honest sometimes, and she admitted straight away she was attracted to you.”

“You're an idiot,” Gary stated. “And an arsehole.”

Rocco shrugged. “I was going to lose her either way, and you know things weren't working for you and Marisol. So yeah, Lucas... go pursue her or whatever you posh fellas do when you're after a girl.”

Noah supposed this was about as good a situation as the guys were going to get, and it was a lot more positive than he'd expected their evening to end on, but before he could suggest they went and had a drink together, Marisol suddenly burst back out the doors with Aderyn right behind her. The former looked like she was trying not to cry, but it was hard to tell with the latter since her unruly red curls were obscuring a lot of her face as she ran after Marisol. A few of the guys tensed, obviously expecting a fight, but Noah wasn't worried and neither was Lucas it seemed. They sat together on the beanbags, watching how Aderyn grabbed Marisol and pulled her into a hug. The two women stayed like that for several seconds, before the redhead ushered her friend towards the day beds, then practically stormed toward them all.

“You are a fucking rat!” Aderyn spat, pointing at Rocco. “And a fucking moron. Did you really think we wouldn't talk and find out you'd been grafting on all of us? I don't give a shit what you did behind my back, but I won't have you upsetting Marisol. She's sweet enough that she still wants to give your sorry ass a chance, and even though I think she can do better than a player like you, I promised I'd support her. So get your ass over there and grovel for her forgiveness!”


	12. Chapter 12

Perhaps losing her cool like that hadn't been the best idea, but Aderyn hated that Marisol was going through so much shit because of Rocco. Of course she'd have preferred if either one of them had come to her to talk about their mutual attraction, especially since she'd been completely upfront and honest about her interest in Lucas; and he'd made it clear the feeling was mutual. However, neither had and although she wasn't at all shocked or even upset about the outcome... since it certainly absolved any guilt that she felt over Lucas.... Aderyn was pissed off with it all. Though not with Marisol, or even Rocco actually. She was pissed off at Lottie and Hope, and all the stupid drama in general. She didn't blame Priya for trying to keep her head down, since it'd only been a few days ago that she'd been a victim of Lottie's pettiness. But fuck! Aderyn wanted a break from all the damn drama. She didn't apply to come on the show just to be putting out everyone else's fires. She wanted to have fun, she wanted to find romance. And although it seemed that she had a shot at the latter now Lucas was in the villa, Aderyn hadn't been able to catch a minute alone with him, because she was being pushed and pulled every-which-way as she tried to stop the villa from imploding. However, when she walked out of the villa for what felt like the tenth time that evening, Aderyn decided to put as much distance between herself and the drama as she could, and strolled towards the firepit to get a bit of peace. She hadn't expected anyone else to be there, but couldn't help smiling when she realised it was Lucas.

“There's a bit of a frosty atmosphere round here tonight,” he said quietly, warming his hands by the fire for effect. “Come and join me?”

“Do you need me to keep you warm?” she replied, sitting down not too far from him.

“What are you doing all the way over there?” Lucas smiled.

“I guess you really must be cold,” Aderyn teased, scooching closer until their thighs touched.

“I understand if you're busy with all the drama going on tonight, but I'd like it if you had time to hang out here with me,” he told her, gently.

Aderyn let herself curl into his side a little, and looked up at him through her lashes. “It's a beautiful night, it would be a shame to miss it.”

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked, his fingers cautiously stroking her shoulder.

“Honestly? All this drama is doing my head in,” she admitted. “I didn't sign up for this. I want to be able to enjoy myself, not run around solving everyone else's problems because they can't act like adults.”

“Maybe I could take your mind off things,” he suggested, before taking a deep breath as if steeling himself. “I know you must have a lot of mixed feelings right now, and I don't want to make things more difficult for you, but I need to say this... I can't stop thinking about that kiss we had before. I know it was just a game but...”

He looked at her and smiled, trailing off when he couldn't find the right word. It prompted Aderyn to gently cradle his face; once again charmed by his adorkableness. She couldn't help thinking Lucas was incredibly handsome, and was touched that he obviously cared about her. Without really thinking, her gaze flicked to his full lips before she met his gorgeous brown eyes again. The spicy scent of her cologne mixed with the fragrance of tropical flowers carried by the balmy night air, and Aderyn couldn't help moving until she was pressed into the side of Lucas' toned body.

“I don't have any mixed feelings about you,” she murmured. “I've never denied that I want to get to know you better.”

“That's... really good to hear,” he smiled. “I was worried...”

“I'm interested,” she assured. “And I'm pretty certain you are. So are you going to kiss me already?”

Lucas' smile was bordering on a grin as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Aderyn raised an eyebrow, though did nothing more than toy with the chain he wore around his neck. After all, she'd been the one that had turned an innocent in-game kiss into something more, so she wanted to make sure she wasn't setting herself up for a fall; she needed to know Lucas was just as invested as she was. So Aderyn smiled against his lips when he finally closed the distance between them, though was shocked when a tingle unexpectedly rippled down her spine, making her arch into him ever so slightly. She tasted a hint of bourbon when his tongued coaxed hers out, first in a languid dance, though their kiss soon became insistent. It was delicious and heady, and Aderyn was oh so tempted to explore more of him, but she forced herself to pull back. When her eyes slowly opened, Lucas was beaming at her.

“That was... wow,” he whispered. “I kind of just want to sweep you up again.”

“Anytime,” Aderyn assured, carding her fingers lightly through his hair.

She chuckled lightly as he gently pulled her back to him, and when their lips met it was soft and sweet, almost yearning. It was soft and romantic, and made Aderyn's heart race in a way she couldn't remember feeling before. She'd almost scoffed at Hannah's idea of soulmates and Prince Charming when the woman had been in the villa, but now that she was securely in Lucas' arms, Aderyn had to admit that _maybe_ the writer hadn't been too far off the mark.

“You're irresistible,” he murmured against her lips. “And I can't quite believe this is really happening. Being out here in the firelight with you...”

“Can I say something weird?” she asked, mimicking his words from their date.

“As long as it's nothing too weird,” he teased, smiling softly.

“You make me happy,” Aderyn admitted, almost shyly. “Every time I get some time alone with you, I actually feel happy and content. Like I'm allowed to just relax and be myself.”

“Instead of running around fixing everyone else's problems?” he asked, brushing an errant curl from her face.

She nodded. “I know it's early days, but I'd really like to see where this could go.”

In the warm glow of the fire, Aderyn could just make out a faint blush on Lucas' cheeks as he smiled at her and stated: “I've been wanting to hear you say that since I first arrived.”


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas couldn't deny there'd been a nervous energy around the villa since Priya had gotten the text. Date or break time didn't sound good, so he'd gone in search of Henrick to try talk some things through. Things had really seemed to be looking up for him yesterday; and call him a sap, but he'd replayed the kisses he'd shared with Aderyn in his head before he'd fallen asleep. He'd been so looking forward to spending the day trying to get to know her better, not to graft, but because he genuinely liked her and wanted to see if the spark between them could grow into something more. But then the text had ruined his good mood, which was further killed when Lottie stalked over to where he and Henrick were chatting. Of course, he kept up civil conversation, though couldn't help thinking it was a waste of time when all he wanted to do was talk to Aderyn. But then the vivid redhead was suddenly walking over to them, and he watched her every elegant move as she settled down on one of the loungers. Lucas raised his eyebrow at Henrick when the blond blatantly flirted with her, but he knew exactly what his new friend was trying to do. However, he couldn't deny that: “You'd make any view a better one, Ryn” was a damn good compliment.

“I'm not sure hiking is my idea of a good first date,” the redhead chuckled. “I do enough of that at work, I don't need any more wilderness adventure.”

“My kind of adventure is trooping around the city looking for an exclusive pop-up restaurant,” Lucas stated, smiling at her. “And like, I'm not being funny, but... imagine sitting across the table from Aderyn,” he said to Henrick. “What could be better? Good wine, good conversation, good food...”

“I'd love to eat out with you,” Aderyn said, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

“The honour would be all mine,” he assured, itching to reach for her.

“Bet you'd only sprinkle a few diamonds at her on the first date,” Herick chuckled.

“It's all about Moissanite stone these days,” he replied absent-mindedly, too distracted by looking at Aderyn's beautiful face. “It has a higher brilliance than the diamond.”

Henrick outright laughed and Aderyn's smile had slowly morphed into a smirk, before Lucas had realised what he'd said and desperately tried to back track.

“It sparkles more than... I mean, no! I don't... I don't buy...”

“I'm teasing, mate,” Henrick grinned.

Lucas barely bit back a sigh. “Money doesn't buy happiness, and it certainly doesn't buy love.”

Yes, his family had always been well off, and he'd certainly lived more than comfortably thanks to family inheritance, but he hated talking about it. He'd had so many people... so called friends as well as gold diggers... try and use him for the lifestyle they thought he could give them. He had so few friends he genuinely counted on because of it; just a few from childhood and a couple more he'd met after qualifying as a physiotherapist. It was one of the latter who'd told him about the 'test' for finding a real partner, and so far Aderyn had been ticking all the right boxes. She hadn't mentioned how 'posh' he sounded, she didn't ask how many sports player's he treated. Every time they spoke, she seemed so genuinely interested in _him_ as a person, and her whole face had lit up in excitement when he'd admitted his ambition was to join Doctors without Borders. No one had ever really understood his dream before, but considering she dedicated her life to rainforest conservation and did so with a passion that was abundantly obvious whenever they talked about it, Lucas was certain she understood. She was so scarily close to his ideal woman, even down to picturing her future partner in the kitchen of her home, that he was half convinced something dramatic would happen at any moment to prove the dream wasn't real. And as much as he was dreading that moment, he had to ask:

“Right, Aderyn?”

“Does it hell. Sure, having enough money to be comfortable is nice, but...”

“But what?” Lottie snapped, clearly annoyed at the attention the redhead was getting.

“This is going to sound really bad,” she admitted, her smile becoming more of a grimace. “And I'm sorry if this offends you Lucas, but I always imagined rich people would be kind of lonely. Like how would you know if someone genuinely wanted to be your friend or wanted to date you, verses someone just out to use you?”

Lucas beamed at her. “I knew you'd get it!”

“So if you're not showering them with diamonds, how'd you impress them?” Herick asked, grinning.

“For me, it's all about setting the bar with that first kiss,” he replied, unable to stop himself looking back at the redhead. “What do you think about first kisses, Aderyn?”

His heart pounded as she looked up at him like the cat who'd got the cream. Because yeah, her satisfied smile certainly did things to his ego.

“The first kiss is the deal breaker,” she practically purred. “It has to be special.”

“I didn't think you believed in having a spark,” Lottie said, waspishly. “That's what you told me and Marisol before.”

“I didn't,” Aderyn agreed, her eyes still locked with Lucas'. “Until _very_ recently. Now I fully understand the fireworks.”

“YES!” he grinned, before trying to regain some dignity. “That's eh... that's why it's so important. It's about try to sweep you... ah, the lady... off their feet.”

“I have to admit, I'm rather partial to the idea of being swept of my feet,” she smirked.

“No wonder you're with Rocco,” Lottie sneered.

Aderyn merely raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and once again, Lucas was amazed by her calm and poise. She far outclassed any woman he'd ever met, so he couldn't help leaning forward and gently taking her small hand in his; not caring at all how Lottie scowled at them, or how Henrick gave him two thumbs up behind the women's backs.

“Maybe one day I'll have the honour, Aderyn,” he said, smiling at her warmly.

“How about today?” she asked, coquettishly.

Lucas hid his grin by raising her hand to his lips. “Whatever the lady wants.”


	14. Chapter 14

“How am I supposed to compete with this?”

Lucas looked up at the sound of Noah's voice, and nearly bumped into Gary when he took a reflexive step backwards. He'd expected the big guy to be talking to Hope or maybe even himself, he certainly hadn't expected to see him stood there with Aderyn's porcelain hand tightly grasped in his much darker one. Lucas looked to Gary and Rahim, but they seemed just as surprised as he was. Rocco was also looking at them in disbelief, and both Bobby and Henrick gave the pair curious glances as well. It seemed no one had known that Noah and Aderyn were close, and Lucas couldn't help wondering if it was something more than friendship; since none of them had ever seen Noah alone with a woman who wasn't Hope. But there they were, holding hands and talking in hushed tones, before Aderyn looked over to where Bobby was trying to squeeze into one of Priyah's dresses. Lucas watched as she shook her head... her curls bouncing wildly... and went over to help the guy with the zip, before she turned around and plucked a dark lipstick out of Henrick's hand, only to replace it with a bright red.

“Trust me,” she grinned.

“Told you to go with the red,” Bobby laughed.

“Anyone else need my help?” Aderyn asked, smirking.

Lucas shook his head a little unsure, actually wishing he did have something he needed her help with. Rocco and Rahim also gave her the negative, whilst Gary had the audacity to hold up two pairs of tiny speedos for her inspection; one red and one black.

“Always go for red,” she chuckled. “Much more eye catching.”

“I thought you were helping me,” Noah stated, giving Aderyn a suspiciously affectionate smile.

Lucas exchanged a worried glance with Henrick, who definitely knew how he felt about the redhead, but the blond only shrug. Granted, everyone knew Noah was loved up with Hope, but it was disconcerting seeing the way he acted around Aderyn; which was far more relaxed and comfortable than he ever seemed around his actual partner.

“We'll get you your tiara, don't worry your pretty head,” she chuckled, before easily catching hold of Noah's hands.

“Playing favourites there, Ryn. What will your guy think?” Bobby called.

“Lucas knows I'll be voting for him,” she called, without missing a beat. “But I've got to help out my bestie, right?”

Try as he might, Lucas couldn't suppress the grin that wanted to form. It felt ridiculously good to hear that Aderyn considered him her man, even though they weren't actually coupled up yet, but he still didn't want to be a dick and literally laugh in Rocco's face; even if it was a little surprising that no one else seemed shocked by Aderyn saying his name over anyone else's. Though perhaps that was because there was still a major mystery that most of the guys wanted an answer to... when exactly had Aderyn and Noah gotten so close, and how had Hope not flipped about it yet?


	15. Chapter 15

Noah perched on the edge of the bed, and nervously smiled when Aderyn sat down beside him. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so worked up about some silly competition, but he was. He'd never done well under competitive pressure, but it really helped knowing he had someone in his corner who wasn't going to just dismiss his concerns. He knew Aderyn cared about her friends, and he knew she didn't gossip with the other women... since Hope liked to complain that the redhead wasn't really 'one of the girls' because of it... so he felt safe going to her for advice; even if he had the strange compulsion to reach out and hold her hand again.

“So there's the swimsuit bit, then it's hidden talents and some kind of speech,” he said, moving to face her.

“Don't worry about the swimsuit bit, Tiger,” she smirked. “You know you've got a hot body.”

He smiled widely and flexed, just to make her grin. “I'll make sure you get a good view then.”

“Don't. You'll make me swoon,” she teased, fanning herself for effect.

“What about the speech?” Noah asked, hesitantly. He knew speaking wasn't his strong suit.

“All you have to do is be yourself,” Aderyn replied, confidently.

Noah looked down at his hands, frowning. “Is being myself going to be enough?”

“You're a great guy, Noah,” she said, her hand resting over his. “You're sweet and funny. So yeah, just be yourself. Besides, women can spot a fake a mile away.”

He turned his hand over to give hers a comforting squeezing, knowing she'd be thinking about the shitty stunt Rocco had pulled, and tried to distract her by saying: “What about the hidden tale?”

“Does anything come to mind?” she asked, smiling up at him.

“Nothing impressive.”

Aderyn shook her head, still smiling. “It doesn't need to be anything major. For instance, I can do a backflip.”

“I don't believe you,” he chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, before shaking off his hand and getting off the bed. For a moment, Noah thought he'd offended Aderyn, until he noticed her checking to make sure the floor was clear. He crossed his arms and settled back to watch, though smirked when she looked to him; he genuinely expected her to chicken out at the last moment, since it was the type of rubbish Hope came out with from time to time... silly lies to big herself up that he always caught her out on. But then Aderyn bent her knees, before suddenly performing an effortless backflip. It was amazing to watch. So poised and elegant, like a proper gymnast. It was damn impressive and Noah couldn't help gaping at her a little.

“That was awesome, Ryn! Can you teach me how to do that?” he grinned.

“Sure,” Aderyn chuckled, graciously not pointing out that he'd been wrong. “But not in time for the contest. Though my point was that it doesn't have to be something major. It can be entertaining or surprising or unusual.”

Noah thought for a moment, thinking back on all the random things no one in the villa would expect from him, before he grinned. “I've got it, I know what I'm going to do.”

“Are you planning to tell me?” she asked, cocking her hip to the side.

“I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.”

He grinned as he stood before holding out his arms in invitation, and his smile grew even wider when Aderyn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist without hesitation. He could smell the floral scent of her perfume as he squeezed her gently, and her riotous ginger curls tickled his chin and throat, as she rested her head on his chest. For a moment, Noah simply held Aderyn, because after the drama of the last few days, he figured she probably could use a good hug... just as much as he could.

“I'll be making sure Rocco knows what an idiot he is,” he told her, quietly. “And letting Lucas know he's lucky to have caught the eye of someone so sweet. He really likes you, and he's a good guy. You should go for it.

“Thanks, Tiger. I'd already planned on giving him a chance, but it means a lot to hear you say that,” she replied.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I trust you, Noah. So your opinion matters to me,” she explained, and he could feel her lips curl into a smile.

“I'm so glad you showed up, Ryn,” he told her, honestly.

“In the kitchen, or the villa in general?” she chuckled, pulling just far enough away that she could look up at him.

Noah smiled down at her, and pointedly ignored the urge to move some of her wayward curls out of her pretty face. “Both. But I'm really grateful you helped me with this.”

“Of course I did. I think the world of you,” Aderyn stated, grinning up at him.

It was said with such obvious affection, but without a hint of ulterior motive or sly seduction that for a moment, Noah could only look at her. Everything felt quiet for a moment. Still. He supposed he was more studying her face than looking at her, and not for the first time, he realised that his first impression Aderyn had been completely wrong. She'd seems so confident and sexy when she'd stepped out of the villa for the first time, that Noah had been a little intimidated of her. The guys had known she worked exploring rainforests before she arrived, so he'd expected her to be outgoing and adventurous, and whilst Aderyn was those things, she was also so much more. She was sweet and thoughtful and caring. She was calm and consideration, she genuinely cared about people, and Noah knew he was lucky Aderyn had decided he was worth her time.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, Gary in the red speedo really was really something. Henrick covered in glitter... including his long blonde hair... and the bright red lippy was something else. Bobby in Priya's dress was a thing Aderyn would never unsee, though the less said about Rocco was better. Watching Lucas dive into the pool, only to get out so he could pose with water droplets rolling down his sculpted body was... okay, Aderyn was _far_ too distracted with that image and the way he'd winked at her, to really pay attention to either Rahim or Noah.

“No guesses for who Aderyn's liking so far,” Marisol chuckled.

She blinked back to the present and just grinned. “Fine, I'm still imaging licking the water of Lucas' chest, so what?”

The others giggled at her before they all turned their attention back to the stage, and whilst Rahim's blindfolded rubix cube was impressive, Henrick's eyebrow dancing and Gary's raw onion eating were decidedly less so. No one was impressed with Rocco's 'water dance', although Aderyn and Marisol still politely clapped for him. However, she was ninety nine perfect certain Lucas intentionally launched the hard boiled egg at Lottie, when it 'accidentally' shot out of his hand and flew straight at the woman; his sly wink when he'd sarcastically stated “Ta Da” was also a bit of a give away, but Aderyn kept that observation to herself. Bobby's magic trick was actually really impressive, even if the cupcake he produced must have been hidden somewhere questionable.

“Something sweet for someone sweet,” he smiled, setting the perfectly frosted cake in front of her.

“Thanks, babe,” she grinned, though burst out laughing when he swiped some of the icing off the cake and blobbed it on her nose.

Aderyn wiped the frosting off just as Noah came on the stage, though was surprised when he jumped back down and came to stand in front of her seat at the end of the judging table. She looked up at him questioningly, though tried to ignore how everyone was starting to murmur amongst themselves when he held out a hand to her... not to mention how Hope glared at her when Noah stated:

“For my talent, I need the help of a lovely assistant.”

She let him help her up, and moved to sit at the edge of the stage, where Noah knelt behind her as his fingers very gently began to card through her crazy curls. It was actually really nice, and he surprisingly didn't once pull or snag any of her hair as he teased strands away from her face; which left Aderyn wondering how often he'd done this for his sister. Hardly any time passed before he was securing her hair at the bottom with an elastic, and she gently patted the back of her head, feeling the expertly plaited French braid. Needless to say, Aderyn was impressed, so she twirled around to show her hair to the other women, which earned Noah a round of applause before the speeches started. Unsurprisingly, Rocco's met a frosty reception from anyone other than her and Marisol. Rahim, Bobby, Gary and Henrick were all very sweet, though she tried not to roll her eyes when the other women completely missed the point of Lucas' speech; they were more bothered about gossiping, trying to guess how rich he was, than listening to what he actually said:

“I've been lucky to never have known true hardship, which is why I take nothing for granted. Not money, not friendships, and definitely not love...”

Aderyn's heart had raced at the last bit, because his dark eyes had locked with hers as he spoke, and although she knew it was _far_ too early to call anything between them love, she could easily see her falling for Lucas in the not-so-distant future; and if the way he shyly smiled at her before he left the stage was any indication, Aderyn suspected the feeling might be mutual. Though of course, Noah stole the show with his very heartfelt speech that mostly consisted of how he felt about Hope, and although Aderyn couldn't help thinking they were far too serious about each other far too early... not to mention that she thought Hope was a bit hypocritical and kind of manipulative... she couldn't deny it was a lovely speech and very obvious that Noah meant every word. She just hoped it wouldn't end up biting him on the ass. He was such a lovely, sweet guy that he deserved better than someone who was so controlling. Though despite Aderyn's inward reflection, the scores had to be tallied, and there was no shock that Rocco finished last. Henrick was marked down for his bizarre eyebrow dancing, and although she tried to argue Lucas' case, everyone else marked him down for 'attacking' Lottie with an egg. Well everyone accept Marisol, which made Aderyn smirk. In the end, it was really a draw between Noah and Bobby, but since she'd already promised Noah that she'd help him win the tiara, Aderyn heavily lobbied for him. Naturally Hope sided with her, and Priya cast the deciding vote that crowned Noah 'Mr Love Island'.

“It's a fix!” Bobby shouted. “The judges are biased. He's shacked up with one and obviously bribed another. We saw them canoodelling.”

“Conspiring,” Lucas corrected, obviously trying not to laugh.

“And if you want to talk about bribing, you're the one who gave her a cake,” Gary grinned.

“Aderyn likes cupcakes,” Bobby defended.

“Anyway, shouldn't he give a speech?” Rocco asked, surprisingly diplomatically.

The chant of 'speech, speech, speech' went up before Noah laughed and gave in. “I'd like to start by giving a special thank you to Ryn for helping me out earlier. It would've been easy for her to say no, but Ryn's not the kind of woman to leave you in your hour of need. You can count of her to give you advice, boost your confidence, and be a mate when you need one. Just so you know Ryn, if there was a Miss Love Island contest, you'd get my vote. Besides, that special talent of yours was too much...”

Aderyn grinned when Noah paused to glance at her... pointedly ignoring the range of intrigued to pissed off looks she was getting from everyone else... though before he could continue, Gary and Lucas picked Noah up and tossed him in the pool. It broke the tense atmosphere that had been building, and Aderyn smiled at Bobby when he winked at her; a smile that widened when Lucas returned and subtly settled his hand on her lower back. She took a small step towards him, letting her back brush against his torso.

“For the record, I voted for you,” she said, quietly. “Though that doesn't mean I won't help Noah get revenge when he comes to chuck you in the pool.”

“You just want to see the water dripping down me again,” Lucas chuckled.

“No,” Aderyn stated, smirking as she glanced up at him. “I want to lick the water off.”


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas felt like he'd been punched in the gut when his name was read out, even though he'd been half expecting it. He'd always known it was going to be harder, arriving in the villa later than most, and he guessed he hadn't made the same sort of impression that the lively Henrick had. He kept a grim smile on his face as the other islanders crowded round him, Rahim and Rocco... pointlessly trying to cheer them up... but right then, there was only one person Lucas wanted to talk to. However, Aderyn was sitting a little away from the group, staring into the flames of the firepit. So he squeezed himself in between Gary and Noah, and made his way over to her. Tears were shining in her green eyes when looked up, and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

“I hope you get to stay,” she whispered, as he sat down beside her.

“Me to,” he replied, lacing his fingers with hers without a second thought. “It's nice to know someone's on my side. I always thought you and I had a bit of a connection. If I do go, I'll be disappointed we didn't get a chance to get to know each other better.”

"Me too.”

As Aderyn blinked, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, and Lucas couldn't help reaching up to brush it away. It was humbling to think she felt so strongly about him... just as strongly as he did about her... and it made him wish all the more that they'd get a chance to explore the connection between them.

“Would you stay with me tonight?” she asked, quietly.

“Are you... sure?” he asked, hesitantly.

Lucas had never been the type of guy to hurtle through relationships, and although he'd love to know how it felt to fall asleep with Aderyn in his arms, he wasn't sure if she was hinting for more. He'd hate for her last impression to be him turning her down, because even though he wanted to be with her, he wanted to take it slow; to do it right. But then he caught sight of her small, wry smile.

“This is going to sound really cheesy,” she stated, her gaze flicking between him and the fire. “But if the worst happens tomorrow, I know I'd always regret that I didn't get at least one night lying in your arms.”

“I'd like that,” he smiled, gently pulling Aderyn to her feet. “Want to sleep outside?”

“Definitely. But there's something I want to do first.”

Before Lucas could ask what it was, Aderyn lightly cupped his face with her small hand and stepped closer to him. Just like the past few times they'd managed to steal kisses, his heart raced as he breathed in the floral notes of her perfume. His hand not still holding hers settled on her waist, and he met her half way when Aderyn closed the distance between them. Everyone else had gone back to the villa, so the only sounds to be heard was the crackling fire and the chirruping sounds of the crickets. And when they finally broke away from each other, Lucas couldn't help thinking he could easily imagine a future with Aderyn; if the public gave them a chance.


	18. Chapter 18

Aderyn felt sick the instant Priya read out Lucas' names, and seeing him blinking back tears hurt so bloody much. She knew right then, in perfect startling clarity, she'd already fallen a little in love with the man. Knowing he was going and they wouldn't get a chance to explore whatever it was between them, felt like a sucker punch, but as she watched the other islanders swarm around him and Rocco, Aderyn took a cold sort of comfort from the fact they'd spent his last night and day at the villa acting like a couple; she'd have the memories of what it felt like to lay in his arms, talking quietly until the sun rose, and what it was like being able to walk around the place simply holding his hand. Though the thought didn't keep Aderyn on her feet. She felt so overwhelmed, that she sat down on the circular couch rather abruptly. She couldn't even manage a smile for Lucas when he came to sit beside her, though thankfully it was just the two of them left outside, and as his fingers laced with hers, fresh tears pricked Aderyn's eyes as Lucas took a measured breath.

“I just wanted to say... I did really enjoy meeting you,” he said, glancing between her and the firepit. “And I don't think I'll forget you in a hurry.”

“Maybe... on the outside...”

Lucas huffed a choked sounding laugh. “That's a long way off. You're in here to meet someone. And me... well, I can't ask you to hold out for me, can I?”

“Thing is, I did meet someone,” Aderyn whispered, squeezing his hand. “And I know we didn't know each other for very long, but I don't think I'm going to be able to just forget about you and move on. I... I really like you.” Tears slipped down her cheeks as he curled his arm around her shoulders.

“I really like you too,” he murmured, against her unruly curls. “So maybe... if I'm lucky, no one else will turn your head. I won't hold it against you if someone does though, you deserve to be happy. But in the meantime... take care of Henrick for me? I just feel kind of protective of him, you know?”

“Of course.”

He sighed, as he tilted his head to gaze up at the stars. “I still need to say goodbye to everyone else. Let's head inside.”

Before she could stop the impulse, Aderyn grabbed his wrist, halting his attempt to stand. “Please. I know it's selfish but stay? Just a little longer?”

Lucas hesitated for a split second, before his warm hand cupped the side of face; his fingertips burying themselves in her wayward curls. His dark eyes searched hers for moment, his breath gently ghosted over her face, before his free hand slid around her waist. Aderyn's heart hammered as he slowly leant towards her, and she met him halfway to brush her lips against his. Lucas pulled back a fraction and tilted his head slightly as he smiled at her affectionately, before he kissed her again. Aderyn could smell the heady spice of his cologne, and tasted a hint of mint when his tongue began to dance with hers. By the time they finally pulled a part, they were both breathing a little heavy, and the look Lucas gave her could only be described as smouldering.

“Bet the other guys won't kiss you like that,” he smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Kiss me again,” she suggested, smiling slightly.

He chuckled, warm and affectionate. “I'd rather make you wait for it.” He paused to sigh, before gently pulling her into a hug. “For a moment there, it felt like none of this was happening. Like we'd just walk back into the villa, and everything would carry on as usual.”

“I know what you mean.”

Lucas pressed his lips to her forehead, before gently tilting her chin up so they could look at each other again. “What I'm trying to say is... that didn't feel like goodbye. How could it? We barely even had a chance to get started, let alone...” He trailed off and lightly stroked her tear stained cheek. “Sitting here with you. This could be any evening at the villa, except one were we're together.”

“Is that still what you would have wanted, even now?” she asked, quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

Aderyn wrapped her arms around his neck, and choked back a sob when he squeezed her back tightly. She knew it was their last moment alone, and she desperately wanted to savour the last time she'd definitely get to spend in his arms. The tears rolled freely as she sat back to look at him, equal parts touched and upset to see Lucas was crying to. Without a word, he let go of her to unclasp the pendant he wore before he fastened it around her neck.

“Try not to forget about me,” he smiled.

“I couldn't,” she told him, truthfully. “We'll see each other again.”

“It's a date,” he chuckled, taking hold of her hand. “Come on, we should go.”


	19. Chapter 19

Noah's gaze fell to Aderyn as Lucas emerged from the villa. It hadn't escaped his attention that they'd spent as much time as possible together over the last twenty four hours, even if everyone else had been too wrapped up in themselves to notice. There'd been a few confused face when they'd walked into the villa holding hands after the announcement, and it had been obvious both had been crying. There'd been a few people wondering about when the pair had gotten so close, but Noah couldn't understand it. Aderyn had always been upfront about her attraction to Lucas, and the guy had hardly been subtle either; but he guessed everyone else had been too busy with the Rocco drama to actually spare a moment to really talk to the redhead. So Noah watched as Aderyn's smile trembled whilst Lucas and Henrick hugged each other goodbye, and he noticed how she hung back when everyone else swamped the guy, bidding him farewell and wishing him luck. Though he doubted anyone missed the way her voice cracked when she told the guy:

“I'll miss you... see you on the outside.”

“If I'm lucky, I might get that chance to sweep you off your feet,” Lucas said, his voice equally strained. “Try to keep enjoying yourself though, okay?”

Aderyn nodded as they stepped apart at the sound of Rocco emerging, and when everyone was distracted saying stilted goodbyes, Noah gave her hand a subtle squeeze. It was obvious she was fighting to hold back tears, and he couldn't image how hard it must be for her. However, Hope pulled him away from his friend before he could say anything that might help, which left him watching how Aderyn sadly waved goodbye to the guy he knew she wanted to be with. But then Lucas stopped, and to everyone's amazement but his it seemed, the guy dumped his suitcase before sprinting back. He picked the redhead clean off her feet, squeezing her tightly before pressing his lips desperately to hers. Several of the islanders looked away, finally realising what they'd done, but Noah looked on. So the moment Lucas had to turn away again and really leave, he stepped away from Hope and pulled Aderyn into a tight hug. In that moment, he didn't care about the whispered 'when did they get so close' that swirled around them. He didn't care if they were talking about Aderyn and Lucas or himself and the redhead. He didn't care that he could practically feel Hope glaring at him, and that it would probably start another argument. Right then, all Noah cared about was that his friend was hurting, and that she needed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Dates?! Lucas had only left the villa the night before, and now she had to think of a guy she wanted to take on a date? Aderyn's heart wasn't in it at all, but when her phone vibrated to say she got first pick, she looked up to find Noah giving her an encouraging smile. She said his name without even thinking, and for a moment she felt guilty... worried Hope was going to kick off or something... but when Noah's smile became a grin as he walked over to her, something unclenched inside her chest. He didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, and Aderyn practically melted into him.

“I'd love to go on a date with you, Ryn.”

Though before she could thank him for being such a good friend, Hope stepped forward. “I just want to say I'm totally fine with this.”

“Sounds like it,” Lottie snarked.

“Ryn is one of my closest friends in here,” Hope continued, frowning. “I trust her to know where the boundaries are.”

“Babe, it'll be fine,” Noah soothed.

Aderyn took a step away from her Noah and glared at his partner. “You know what, not everything is about you Hope. The man I want...” She cut herself off when her voice trembled. “It doesn't exactly matter, does it?” She glanced at Noah and gave him the smallest hint of a smile. “Thanks for wanting to be a good mate, Babe. But forget it. I'm not going to cause problems for you. I hope the rest of you enjoy your dates.”

Without another word, Aderyn turned on her heel and made her way to the villa as quickly as she could without actually running. She walked straight through the dressing room, through the bedroom, and headed for the bathroom. There wasn't many places to hide in the villa, so she did the completely rational thing of sitting inside one of the shower stalls, hoping no one would think to look for her there. Aderyn pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them, trying to regulate her breathing in a futile effort to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She'd never been so hung up on a guy before, but then again, no one had ever turned her head the way Lucas had either. But then there was a light knock at the door of the cubical, which made her sigh. Aderyn guessed it was Priya or maybe Marisol come to check on her, so she wasn't quite prepared to walk out of the shower stall to find Noah standing there, holding up the fitted red mini dress that she hadn't dared wear yet.

“I haven't seen you in this one,” he said, gently. “I think you'd look amazing in it.”

She tried and failed to muster a smile, so just shrug instead. “Thanks.”

“You going to wear it for our date?” he asked.

“I told you not to worry,” Aderyn said, as kindly as she could manage. “I'm the one that runs around putting out everyone's fires, remember? So I'm not going to go rock the boat now am I?”

Noah's curled an around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “You were right what you said, Ryn. Not everything is about Hope... and I'd like to take you on that date.”

“You sure? Even if we're only friends, I don't want you to regret it.”

“You know what they say... variety is the spice of life,” he replied, pulling away to tuck a few stray curls behind her ear.

“Did you... did you seriously just make a ginger joke?” Aderyn asked, fighting the urge to smile.

“Maybe,” Noah grinned, before his hand found hers. “Come on, babe. Let's go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime.”


	21. Chapter 21

Noah pulled out the chair for Aderyn when they came to the little bistro table that was hidden amongst the vineyards. She did look really good in the dress... which even went with the silver fang necklace she'd worn since last night... and he wondered why she hadn't worn it before; all the guys had certainly glanced at her appreciatively when they'd left the villa, and Noah couldn't deny it felt good to have Aderyn on his arm. She was a beautiful woman and a lovely person, and several of his boys _had _asked why he'd gone for Hope and not the redhead, during the phone call after Mr Love Island. But since things hadn't worked out like that, Noah decided to just enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted.

“This is a change of scenery, isn't it,” he stated, sitting across from her. “And it's nice to have someone different to share it with too.”

“Sweet talker,” she smiled.

He moved to pour them some wine, but nerves seemed to bubble up from nowhere, making his hands tremble. Since coming to the villa, he'd felt like he hadn't really needed to try very hard; Hope had waltz in and picked him and that was that. But sitting across from the pretty redhead, Noah suddenly felt like he had to impress her. Though of course nerves got the better of him, and he almost jumped when he felt Aderyn's small hands rest over the back on his, helping to steady them. She didn't comment on the way they trembled, and even helped him mop up the spilt wine without bringing attention to it.

“Thank you, Noah,” she said, quietly. “I really appreciate you coming with me.”

“I've got to ask, why did you chose me for your date?”

“You mean apart from the fact you're utterly gorgeous?” Aderyn blatantly flirted, before she sobered again. “We've never managed to spend that much time just the two of us, and I thought we could both do with some time away from the villa.”

Noah gave her an understanding smile. “Since we're alone... I never got to say that whole Rocco situation was difficult to watch. I didn't want to slate the guy in public, but I hated how he treated you, Ryn. You deserve so much more than that.” On impulse, he reached across the table to hold her hand. “And I'm sorry about Lucas. For what it's worth, I think you two would have been great together.”

“Thanks,” Aderyn whispered, tears started to shimmering in her green eyes.

“I'm sorry. I don't know why I started off chatting about the villa,” he told her, squeezing her fingers. “This should be time for us to get away from all that.”

“So what? We start over and pretend we're just two people who don't really know each other that well, who happen to be on a date?” she asked, raising her eyebrow in obvious challenge.

He couldn't help smirking at her. “It's a beautiful day and we're on this nice date... why not? What do you think about putting things between me and Hope, and you and Lucas to one side for the moment? We could just try to enjoy ourselves.”

Aderyn gave him the first honest smile he'd seen on her all day. “The sounds... _really_ good.”

The conversation flowed from there, as free and easy as it always did between them. Why he told her about some of his terrible first dates, Noah wasn't sure, but it got Aderyn to chuckle for the first time since Lucas left, so he counted it as a win. She had an infectious laugh, and it was nice to hear it again.

“I find you really easy to talk to, for some reason,” he smiled.

“That's because we're friends,” she chuckled, giving him a look that seemed equal parts affectionate and exasperated.

“I'm really glad to have a friend like you,” he told her, smiling softly. “The fact you're beautiful certainly doesn't hurt.”

Noah stopped and stared at Aderyn for a moment, realising what he'd just let slip out. He tried to rectify it, but it just came out a jumble of words, though when she laughed again and called him adorable, he supposed it wasn't so bad. She was so relaxed and easy going, and he loved the way her eyes sparkled with mischief when she was teasing him. For the life of him, Noah couldn't remember why Aderyn had seemed so intimidating when they'd first met. She was the most laid back person at the villa, why everyone accept him and Lucas... and maybe Bobby... had her down as some type of diva, he didn't know. Yeah, she looked amazing and had fantastic style, but she always seemed so genuinely surprised when someone paid her a compliment, and everyone said that she was a fantastic listen; she wasn't the type of person to talk about herself unless asked, or give an opinion that wasn't wanted. That stupid tweet about her being up in other people's business had bothered him as much as the one saying Hope was using him. However, despite how easy Aderyn was to talk to, Noah didn't have a clue how they got onto the subject of recoupling. And in all honesty, he was a little blind-sided when Aderyn stated she'd chose him if she could; not to mention surprised how his heart began to race at her suggestion. He'd thought he was a hundred percent set on Hope, but getting some quality one-on-one time with Aderyn made him wonder if maybe he'd coupled up too quickly.

“So, yeah. I'd couple up with you if it was something you were into, even if it's just as friends,” she told him, smiling slightly. “You're the only person other that Lucas that I've really connected with. I care about you, and I honestly think you should be enjoying more of the Love Island experience.”

“I know I asked, but I wasn't expecting you to say that,” he admitted, smiling slightly. “I've got to be honest, I'm definitely interested in us spending some more time together. I still really like Hope though, and I know that even though he isn't here any more, you're still really into Lucas. But I think maybe we should feel this out a bit more, see where we go with it.”

“Even if we just end up closer friends,” she agreed, before looking sadly at their now empty bottle of wine. “But I think our times up for now.”

Noah stood up and made his way around the table, and offered his hand to Aderyn. He smiled down at her when she laced her fingers with his without hesitation, and his thumb absent-mindedly stroked over her knuckles as they headed back towards the villa. He knew it would be bedlam the moment they stepped foot inside, but for now, Noah contented himself with enjoying the comfortable silence they always shared.


	22. Chapter 22

Nervous energy swirled around Aderyn's stomach as she waited with the other ladies. She actually felt kind of terrified about what she was planning to do; she didn't want to cause any drama, but Noah really was the only guy she'd clicked with a hundred percent other than Lucas. So naturally she'd have liked to have seen if there was something more than friendship there, but she also really wanted him to take a step back and just enjoy being at the villa. He hadn't really had the full experience so far, and she cared about him as a friend enough to want to be able to give him that opportunity. Of course her plan could go completely pear shaped, since no one ever knew what order they'd be picking, but when Noah walked out and locked eyes with her immediately, somehow manage to calm the butterflies Aderyn felt; the fact he clearly mouthed 'Wow' was also a major confidence boost, and she offered him a smile in thanks. The rest of the guys came out shortly afterwards with both Henrick and Bobby giving her thumbs up, which helped ground her a little more. Though that didn't stop Aderyn from nearly jumping when the first text was received, though she honestly wasn't even surprised Hope got to pick first. Of course it threw her plan out of the window and left her scrambling for what to do, though when it was Aderyn's turn to pick, the pieces just seemed to settle in her mind.

“This... isn't as hard as I expected it to be,” she said, clasping her hands behind her back to stop herself fidgeting. “I think most of you will have figured out by now that the guy I set my heart on isn't here, so this coupling will only be for friendship... but not just from me.” She paused to blink back tears, and felt one of the girls reach over to squeeze her hand. “Lucas asked if I could keep an eye on this guy now he isn't here, and I plan on keeping my word. So the guy I want to couple with is Henrick.”

The blond grinned as he strode over, and immediately pulled her into a fierce hug. “I had no idea you guys had talked about me.”

Aderyn shrugged as they sat down together. “He asked me to look out for you now he isn't here. I'm sorry if you were hoping for someone else, I just... wanted to be able to keep my word. But if there's someone you fancy, seriously crack on. I'm not going to hold it against you.”

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur, and Aderyn dressed in a pair of black yoga pants with a matching crop top in a daze. She only blinked back to the present when she found Henrick sitting on the bed he'd shared with Lucas, and she walked over to him when he held up the thin duvet in invitation. They settled down together with his arms wrapping around her from behind, but the moment Aderyn's head settled onto the pillow, tears began to well in her eyes again; the fabric smelt of Lucas' cologne.

“I'm sorry I'm not him,” Henrick whispered.

She shook her head and tried to blink back the tears. “It's not your fault. I'm sorry you're stuck with me instead of someone you fancy.”

Henrick hugged her closer. “It's all good. You know... Lucas really likes you, and he may have asked me to look out for you as well.”

Aderyn's huff of laughter was more sob than chuckle, and she wrapped her hand around the pendant that still hung from her neck as she murmured: “Guess we're both lucky to know him then.”


	23. Chapter 23

Noah glanced up at the sound of footsteps and was relieved to see Aderyn standing in the doorway, even if she was giving him a concerned look. Part of him wanted to get up and pull her into a hug, the other part wanted to bury his head in the stupid hoodie he was pathetically cradling. Though honestly, he was actually a little nervous when Aderyn silently moved to sit down beside him. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since Hope beat the redhead in choosing him to couple with, and he wasn't sure where she stood on it. However, if Noah was completely honest, he wasn't were he stood on it either. His date with Aderyn seemed like a distant memory, and things between him and Hope felt like they'd crashed into a brick wall; which was why he was left holding a stupid hoodie that somehow felt like a symbol of all the cracks that had started to form in his relationship.

“You don't know how to put a string back in a hoodie, do you?” he asked.

“Funnily enough I do, but it involves a straw and a stapler. Which the villa seems to be in seriously short supply,” she replied, leaning against his arm. “Want to talk about it?”

The moment Aderyn asked the question, Noah felt like the damn had burst. He started to tell her what had happened with Hope... their most recent fight, at least. But from there, all his worries and doubts spilt out. And hell, he felt like a tool for it. It hadn't been that long sice they'd admitted they were both interested in seeing if there was something between them, not to mention Noah knew Aderyn was still upset about Lucas' departure. But here he was, dumping all on his troubles on to her. However, instead of reacting badly like she had every right to, Aderyn just sighed before she wrapped her arms around his that was closest to her, before she rested her head on his shoulder. Then she began to talk. Noah certainly hadn't expected her to admit she'd already spoken to Hope, and the message she relayed was a lot more straight forward and seemingly honest than he expected; not that he thought Aderyn would lie to him, but he couldn't deny he'd have been a little tempted to bend the truth if their roles were reversed. She really was a good friend, probably a better one than he deserved.

“You've been a good friend to me and Hope, Ryn,” he said, not quite able to meet her eyes. “I appreciate you being honest with me.”

“I care about you, Noah. You know that,” Aderyn replied, gently. “So I'm going to tell you something, and I admit I told Hope exactly the same thing. I don't think you should be putting all your eggs in each other's baskets. I told her to think about whether she wanted to be with someone she doubted, even when there was no basis for it. And I'm telling you to think about whether you want to be with someone who shows affection by picking fights. You're my friend first and foremost, Noah. I want you to be happy. If you're worried about staying in the villa, you know I'd couple with you even if we just stayed friends. But I have to tell you: you're hot, sweet and honest. You're a catch, and any woman would be lucky to have you.”

“I think you're absolutely breathtaking,” Noah admitted, feeling suddenly very nervous. “And not just that, you're the whole package. Whoever you chose is going to be a lucky guy. As for us, I'm not ready to make any big moves, but it's interesting to think about.” He paused to offer her a shy smile. “Very interesting. I'm going to take some time to think before I chat to Hope, but it's been helpful to talk about it. Thanks, Ryn. Really.”

Aderyn properly looked up at him then, and Noah couldn't help smiling down at her. He hadn't appreciated how close they were sitting, and the small space between them almost felt electric with possibility. His tongue darted out to wet his lips sub-consciously, and he couldn't help thinking back to their time in the vineyard; a time when it was just about them.

“You look really fit today, by the way. I love seeing you in this outfit,” he smiled.

Cautiously, he ran his hand down her bare arm, trying hard to resist the urge to give her a blatant up and down, since she was wearing the black and white one-piece that had so many cut outs, it was more bikini that swimsuit. Aderyn looked amazing in it... not that she didn't look gorgeous in everything she wore... but this was definitely one of his favourite looks. He brushed some of her wayward ginger curls out of her face, and when she smiled at him, Noah was hit by the simple desire of wanting to kiss her. However, he'd just said he wasn't in the right head space to make any big decisions, so he wrapped his arm around her toned shoulders and pulled Aderyn into a hug instead. Noah grinned when her arms wrapped around his waist and he pressed a kiss to her forehead without even thinking, before taking a moment to simply _be_.


	24. Chapter 24

Unable to help it, Aderyn burst into tears as Bobby set the hot chocolate down in front of her, and she buried her face in her hands as she hunched over the mug. Everything was just... too much. She was so sick of putting out everyone else's fires. She was so sick of the drama Hope was always causing. She was so sick of the whole villa to be perfectly honest, Aderyn didn't feel like she'd been given any time to process that Lucas was gone and try as she might, she couldn't get the man out of her head. Then there was the stupid shit eating at her, like the bullshit 'mean tweets'. Not to mention the maybe-possibly-something that could have been between her and Noah. But then she'd overheard him talking to Priya and discovered her friend had tried to kiss him, as well as the fact the whole situation had blown up the moment Hope had found out. Honestly, Aderyn had tried to stay out of the drama. She hadn't wanted to be part of 'Operation Nope', and she hadn't wanted to be dragged into other people's messes; which was why she hadn't told Hope. But then everything had blown up, so of course she'd tried to help calm things down. After all, both Priya and Noah were involved and they were her closest friends in the villa. But that hadn't helped and the moment she'd walked away from that mess, Bobby and Marisol had cornered her to ask for help sorting everything out. However, Aderyn just couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. Not that it mattered she supposed, because who cared if she was at her breaking point? Everyone else's problems were always more important in here. So she ineffectively tried to wipe her cheeks, and looked up to see both Marisol and Bobby reaching out for her; the former looked concern whilst the latter actually looked upset.

“Yeah sure. Whatever,” Aderyn hiccuped, still trying to dry her tears. “Why wouldn't I spend my evening running around after everyone else? It's not like I just wanted to relax for once, or that I have feelings or my own shit to deal with. Just give me a moment, yeah? Before I'm forced to go back to pretending that everything's okay for the sake of everyone else.”

“Ryn. Hunny. I'm so sorry, I didn't realised...” Marisol started.

“Don't worry about it,” she interrupted, getting off her stool. “It's been the same since the moment we got here, so who cares now? I'll catch you both later, okay?”

She went to walk away but someone gently grabbed her wrist, and Aderyn soon found herself quickly turned back around. She barely had chance to blink before Bobby's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and after a moment's hesitation, Aderyn hugged him back; her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her breath shuddered as he pressed his soft lips to her temple.

“Don't worry about it, okay? We'll get this sorted, you just take some time to yourself. How's that sound?” he said, soothingly.

Aderyn pulled back from Bobby slightly, shaking her head. “No, I'll help. It's going to do none of us any favours if this pressure cooker blows up, and they obviously can't behave like adults and sort their shit out, so I'll help you guys. It's not fair for it to be up to you anyway. But then I want out of the drama. I can't keep being dragged into other people's shit because on the whole, I don't care. I came here to have a good time, and it's not exactly worked out like that. But this affects some of the people I actually care about, including you two. So yeah, I'll help. But I can't keep doing this.”

“Thank you,” Marisol said, coming to join the hug. “I'm sorry I didn't realise you were struggling, but you know you can always talk to me when things are getting to much.”

“And I can't have one of my favourite girls unhappy,” Bobby added, squeezing her again. “I know I'm not Lucas, but I'll do my best to make sure you start enjoying yourself again. I promise.”


	25. Chapter 25

Aderyn was exhausted. Mentally more than physically. She'd barely had chance to say hello to the new guy Jakub, and just about managed to give Noah a quick supportive hug before she'd spent most of last night going around the villa, mediating between the girl's problems. The morning hadn't brought much better news, she'd been picked to go on a date with Jakub, who'd spent most of their time together telling her how he thought she should have made more of an effort... despite the fact she'd dressed up in one of her favourite jumpsuits... and telling her how she wasn't 'extra' enough for him; which suited Aderyn just fine, but the ordeal still left her wanting to find somewhere to cry. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd never been such an emotional wreck. She spent the majority of the year trekking through jungles, sleeping with dangerous predators nearby, mediating between logging companies and indigenous people, and fighting to get protection laws in place. She was a badass in the real world, with a close knit team she worked with regularly, and a small group of childhood friends back in her home town. But here in the villa, she felt like everything was unravelling. But before she'd even had time to ground herself let alone change, a challenge was announced. She'd actually stressed about what swimsuit to wear... for the first time ever... until new girl Chelsea had wandered over and told her she _loved _the red one piece with the lacing details, so at least that was decided. Aderyn managed to force smile when both Bobby and Gary complimented her, though she knew it hadn't reached her eyes.

Her heart really hadn't been in the challenge. Deciding whether to read out secrets about other islanders: if you caved you got dunked in mud, if you resisted, you got bathed by the person who's secret you kept. Nearly everyone caved, though Aderyn actually discarded Gary's envelope on the floor without even debating, but didn't bother getting a wash from him; though she genuinely chuckled at his flirty comment of 'helping wash her back _later_'. Bobby was the person who picked up her envelope and he looked at her for a long weighted moment, before she told him she really wasn't bothered what he chose to do. The worst 'secret' that could be revealed was that her and Noah had discussed the possibility of maybe one day coupling up, but she'd been upfront with Hope already that she thought the pair shouldn't be so serious so quickly, and she wasn't ashamed that she'd told her friend she had his back. On the outside, there was nothing stand out that Aderyn could think would be a massive revelation; maybe that she trained as a dancer and was a black belt in karate, but neither were things she cared about people knowing. So she just shrugged and told Bobby it was up to him. Granted, Aderyn was a little shocked by how thoughtful he looked when he set down her envelope, but she wasted no time in walking over the grab a waterlogged sponge and squeezing the soapy water over him. Bobby shivered as the cool water washed over him, so for the hell of it, Aderyn pressed her torso up close to his as she wiped his back and laughed when he took to opportunity to playfully nip at her earlobe.

The rest of the challenge was pretty uneventful, though as always, nothing could ever remain calm at the villa. It felt like it had only two minutes before another drama exploded; this time courtesy of Priya. Aderyn shook her head. She adored the woman but seriously, why the hell did she feel the need to antagonise Hope? If Noah was considering picking the gorgeous woman over his partner... or even _her_... so what? It didn't need to be broadcast everywhere. But of course it was, and all hell broke lose, and Aderyn didn't even bother sticking around for the fallout. She just gave Noah an apologetic smile and went to get changed out of her damp swimsuit. The dressing room was blessedly empty, so it only took her fifteen minutes to get changed and touch up her face powder; since she regularly had semi-permanent eyebrows and lips done to save her having to worry about them when she was out trekking through the jungles, as well as her eyelashes tinted so she didn't need to worry about mascara. Aderyn liked looking good though not too made up, and her job meant packing light was a necessity. She'd brought the same values to the villa, so she didn't have as many outfits as the other ladies and only a handful of jewellery... though all her necklaces had been replaced by the one Lucas had given her... and she'd done her best to ignore the fact everyone had an opinion on the way she looked. But Jakub had shaken her earlier, and the longer Aderyn stayed at the villa, the less confident she felt about herself. She tried to hide it by opting for the sheer black and rose print jumpsuit that she'd always felt sexy in before, before giving her hair a final scrunch to try make her curls somewhat behave, then slicked on some lipbalm over her already tinted lips. However, Aderyn only got as far as the bedroom when the sound of Noah and Hope arguing reached her again.

“Hey! You looking somewhere to hide too?” Bobby asked, out of seemingly nowhere.

Aderyn jumped in surprise, though still smiled at him in greeting. “Probably not a bad idea.”

“Would you maybe wanna hang out in the bathroom for a bit?” he asked, seeming a little nervous.

“The bathroom?” she queried, raising an eyebrow.

“No one argues in the bathroom,” Bobby reasoned.

She shook her head, chuckling softly. “If you say so. But yeah, sure... why not? Probably as safe as anywhere else from Hurricane Nope.”

Bobby grinned and grabbed Aderyn's hand before pulling her into the room. There was something mischievous in his eyes when he turned to her, and her skin prickled pleasantly when he slow ran his hands up her bare arms, and his smile became surprisingly seductive when she didn't pull away. In fact, Aderyn arched involuntarily towards him when her back hit the cool tile wall, as he pressed his body against hers.

“Is this your idea of making sure I start having a good time?” she murmured, smiling genuinely.

A soft sigh escaped Aderyn as Bobby began to slowly kiss her neck up from her collar bone, and once he got to her jawline, she tilted her face to try catch his gaze. Bobby's eyes searched hers, his breath ghosting over her her cheek, before he leant in to press his soft lips against hers. He kissed her slowly, thoroughly, as if they had all the time in the world. Aderyn's hands settled on his sides, and without even thinking, her fingers traced the seam of his shift, which caused Bobby to flinch then chuckled against her lips. The sound made her smile, though she couldn't help huffing a small laugh herself, when Bobby pulled back just enough to plant a fleeting kiss to the tip of her nose.

“You deserve to smile more, you have a good one,” he complimented. “But seriously, where did you learn to kiss like this?”

Before Aderyn could answer, they heard the telltale sound of Hurricane Nope drawing closer. They shared a look and Bobby gestured towards one of the shower cubicles, but she shook her head. This was getting ridiculous. They shouldn't need to go hiding in the own... albeit temporary... home. So when a harassed looking Noah hurried into the bathroom with a furious Hope hot on his heels, the pair stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Aderyn standing there with her arms crossed. Bobby had perched himself at the edge of the bath looking undeniably uncomfortable, but at least he hadn't left her to face the drama alone.

“This is ridiculous,” Aderyn stated, firmly. “People are hiding everywhere around the villa just to try get away from your argument, and before you open your mouth Hope, I don't give a shit. You have no right to ruin everyone else's night with your drama. We all live here, and we shouldn't have to put up with it. It's obvious Noah doesn't want to talk to you right now, so just fucking stop.”

Noah gave her a look that was equal parts relieved and thankful, and Bobby took the momentary silence to jump up from where he was sat, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They walked around a clearly stunned Hope, and quickly out of the bedroom.

“Fancy a drink?” Bobby asked, neutrally.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something fruity?” he smiled.

“Severed in a coconut?” she smirked.

“And garnished with a cocktail umbrella,” Bobby assured, grinning.


	26. Chapter 26

Noah supposed he should see the irony in the fact that it was now him running after Hope as she stormed through the villa. However, she was shouting Aderyn's name at the top of her voice, and there was nothing funny about worrying for his friend. In all honesty, Noah thought the redhead had every right to call Hope out on the drama she'd been causing; yes it was his mess too, but all he wanted was five minutes peace to sit down and think about everything. That's all he wanted, just some time to sort through the mess in his head, but it was obvious he wasn't going to be getting that. And now Aderyn was just as much in Hope's sights as he and Priya were, all because the redhead stuck up for the rest of the islanders who were having to endure the spectacle his partner was creating. So he followed Hope on her war path to the kitchen; Priya giving him a worried look at the sound of Aderyn's name being yelled, before hurrying after them as well. They found the redhead in the kitchen with Bobby making cocktails, though that was before she caught sight of Hope.

“This is still between us, Hope,” Noah said, catching his partner's arm. “Leave Ryn out of this.”

“Why? Does she have something to hide?”

Without thinking, Noah's gaze snapped to Aderyn who levelled them all with a weary look, before her attention turned back to Bobby. “Rain check on the cocktails?”

“Of course, Bae,” the man grinned.

Aderyn's lip twitched to smile, before she just turned around and headed out to the courtyard. Naturally Hope stormed after her, and both Noah and Priya followed them quickly; catching up with the two women by the beanbags, and he was worried to see everything about his friend screamed weariness.

“I think we need you involved in this conversation,” Hope stated.

“Why? What do I have to do with any of this?” Aderyn asked, tiredly. “Because right now, I honestly don't give a shit. I just want you to stop all your fucking drama, it's ruining the villa for everyone else. Tomorrow I'll probably be worried about two of my closest friends in here, but until then...” She paused for her gaze to flick away from Hope. “Noah, Priya. I'm sorry, you're on your own. If you need to speak to me privately, that's perfectly fine. But I'm not mediating this drama. I want no part of it.”

With that, Aderyn walked around Hope _again_... like she'd done in the bathroom earlier... and headed back towards the villa, however her fingers lightly brushed against his as she passed, and Noah's hand twitched with the urge to reach out to her. Unable to help it, he watched Aderyn disappear from view and ignored Priya's too knowing smile, before walking off himself. He didn't see the redhead again for several hours, until he got out of bed at midnight because he just couldn't sleep; deciding to head for one the day beds since tension with Hope was too high, and wandered into the kitchen, only to find Aderyn standing there with a mug in her hand. To his surprise, several of her ginger curls were now dyed a mixed of pink, turquoise and blue.

“I like the new look,” he said, quietly.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, but still smiled at him weakly. “Thanks. Lottie wanted help dying her hair, then insisted on giving me a bit of a make over. It's not my normal thing, but I figured 'why the hell not'? You... doing okay?”

Noah sighed. “I feel like such a fool... I can't sleep from over thinking and I can't get my head sorted. I was just going to make some tea.”

“Here hun,” she said kindly, pushing her own mug into his hands. “You look like you need it more than I do.”

“Thanks. What are you doing up?”

“Thinking...” Aderyn murmured, leaning her elbows on the counter. “Remembering. I just...”

He set the untouched mug down in order to pull her into his arms. She sighed sadly but came willingly and her cheek pressed against his naked chest, as her arms wrapped around his waist.

“You sound like you're taking yourself out of the running,” he told her, gently.

“My head's not in the game,” Aderyn admitted. “I'm just...”

“Just?”

“Done,” she sighed. “I think I have been since before he left. But you've got your own shit to deal with, Tiger. Don't worry.”

Noah tightened his arms slightly when she went to step away. “You're important to me, Ryn. I want to hear what's bothering you. And I mean all of it, not just a name that sums everything up.”

Aderyn sighed again, but returned his hug just as tightly. “That night when we were voting for who we thought would leave with a girlfriend, not one of them listened to me about Lucas. Or if they did, it felt like they were trying to punish me for trying to stick up for Marisol and Rocco. They wanted that idiot gone, then it jumped to the fact you had Hope, Gary was with Lottie, Priya thought she might leave with Rahim, and nobody wanted Bobby to leave. Then it came to the 'new guys'. All they went on about was how fun Henrick was, and how someone would definitely want to date him. They completely blanked me when I said _I_ was interested in Lucas, and that we were waiting for a chance to couple up to see if we worked together, because we didn't want to go behind anyone's backs. Even Priya blanked me, and all I got from Marisol was a smile of commiseration. Then when he left, they all acted surprised that I was upset. And Noah, I feel... I'm... I'm devastated. I've run myself ragged trying to help them all out with their stupid bullshit, even though I want nothing to do with it, and they couldn't even have my back over something so important. And I feel terrible for being so angry about it. Because Henrick's a lovely guy and someone _will _want to date him, and even though Priya's no longer interested, Rahim's great too. But... I selfishly wanted a chance to see if me and Lucas could work. I can't get him out of my head, so my head's no longer in the game. The only other guys I've had any real connection with is you and Bobby, and you're both friends first. Lucas was...”

“Your zing?” Noah suggestion, gently.

“You watch far too many children's films, you know that?” Aderyn said, huffing a tiny laugh.

He smiled and hugged her a little closer. “Maybe, but you also know which one I'm quoting, so...”


	27. Chapter 27

Aderyn's heart pounded during the recoupling. It was rather obvious that despite what was said during their date... which felt like weeks and not days ago... Noah wasn't going to be picking her; it was definitely between Hope and Priyah for him, not that she blamed him. Though after their intense kiss in the bathroom, Bobby had made it clear that he was going to pick her so they could see if there was something more between them than 'incredibly attractive friends who like kissing each other'; his words, not hers. Aderyn liked the idea, even if her heart was stubbornly stuck on Lucas, and she knew she should probably at least _try _whilst she was in the villa. However, Jakub shook things up immediately by picking Hope, so Noah chose Priya, though not before glancing in her direction first. Aderyn hadn't known what to make of his look, but supposed he'd come and talk to her if he need. She'd looked to Bobby, and smiled when she noticed he was grinning whilst admiring her, but then it was Henrick's turn, and Aderyn really hadn't expected what came next.

“This girl did me the honour of choosing me at the last recoupling, so I'm glad I get to return the favour,” he stated. “I know me and her are only ever going to be friends, especially since her heart is set on someone who's no longer here. But the girl I want to couple up with is Aderyn.”

She blinked in surprise, a little shocked that Henrick would do that for her; though still a little disappointed she wouldn't be coupled up with Bobby. However, what the blond had done was incredibly sweet, so Aderyn hugged Henrick tightly after walking over to him. They sat down together, and she rested her head on his shoulder when he took hold of her hand.

“From the way Bobby looked just then, I feel like I've messed up your plans,” he whispered.

Aderyn shook her head. “Not really. We talked about seeing if there's anything between us, but he knows...”

“Where your head's really at?” Henrick interrupted, squeezing her fingers. “Lucas is a lucky man.”

“If he's not already forgotten about me, and I'm just making myself look pathetic,” she murmured back.

“There's no way he could forget a babe like you,” he smiled. “I saw you together and it was obvious you guys were tight, I'm sure he's waiting for you. But I'm also certain he wouldn't hold having some fun against you.”

“You telling me to play the field?” Aderyn asked, trying not to smile.

“I'm saying we're only here for a short time, you might as well enjoy yourself,” Henrick stated, before gently tugging the pendant she wore. “And it's not like you hide your feelings.”

Henrick pulled Aderyn to her feet once the recoupling was done, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they began to walk back to the villa, several paces behind everyone else. She paused to look up at the moon, like she often did before bed, which caused Henrick to chuckle.

“You really hate sleeping inside, don't you?” he grinned.

“I'm too use to sleeping in tents or hammocks for work,” she admitted, smiling genuinely for once. “Four walls feel claustrophobic after a while.”

“We can sleep out here if you want, but only if you agree to talk to Bobby in the morning.”

Aderyn laughed as she gave him a playful shove. “Alright cupid. Deal.”


	28. Chapter 28

Honestly, Aderyn was feeling a little apprehensive about this whole Casa Amor thing, but it was what it was. She dressed in her red one piece with the laced front and set a pair of brown sandals by the door with her hand luggage, before sneaking back into the bedroom. She padded bare foot up to wear Noah was sleeping and knelt down so her face could be level with his. In all honesty, she was a little shocked he wasn't laying on his back, snoring his head off like usual. Instead his face was smushed up against his pillow; he actually looked rather adorable. So she rested her hand on his bare shoulder, and quietly whispered his name in the hopes of waking him gently. Amazingly, his eyes blinked open sleepily before he gave her a tired smile.

“Listen, we don't have much time,” Aderyn whispered. “Don't tell anyone I've told you this, but us girls are off on some secret trip.”

“Oh woah, is everyone gone?” Noah asked quietly, his voice thick from sleep.

“Yeah. We haven't been given any details, so I don't know how long we'll be gone,” she murmured. “I just... will you please take some time whilst Hope and Priya aren't around to figure out what you want?”

“What about you?” he asked, his hand unexpectedly reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Aderyn frowned, confused. Not entirely sure what her friend meant.

“I'll miss you,” Noah continued, propping himself up with his other arm.

“I'll miss you too,” she smiled.

She shuffle forward just enough to be able to hug him goodbye, though when Aderyn pulled back to leave, his large hand unexpectedly cupped the back of her head. His eyes searched hers for a moment, before he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. It was hardly anything more than a chaste peck, but it still caught her by surprise.

“Have fun,” Noah whispered, tucking some of her curls behind her ear.

She huffed a quiet chuckle. “Seriously... get your head sorted, Casanova. I'll see you when we get back.”

Quietly, Aderyn stepped away from Noah's bed and began to silently tiptoe back out of the bedroom. However, a very groggy Bobby chose the exact moment she was walking passed to stumble out of bed, naturally bumping into her; but instead of saying anything, the Glaswegian just smiled at her sleepily and pulled her into a hug without a word. He swayed them slightly from side to side a few times, then pulled back to kiss the tip of her nose, before he stumbled his way to the bathroom. Aderyn bit her lip to stop from herself laughing as she crept out the room, and couldn't help wondering if Bobby would even remember their encounter by the time the sun was up.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucas tried to ignore the show's theme song as he puttered around his apartment's kitchen. It was strange being home but still off work, and it was difficult watching the programme he was no longer apart of, yet he couldn't help tuning in just to see how Aderyn was doing. His mates had tried to drag him out several times to bars, where women would make a beeline for him, but none ever caught his fancy. There was only one lady who was on his mind, and he smiled sadly whenever he saw her on the screen, with his pendant still hanging around her neck. It had been difficult to watch her kiss Bobby, but Lucas felt a little smug that she hadn't looked at the guy with the same dreamy look she'd regarded him with that last night by the firepit. Though he was genuinely glad Aderyn and Henrick were looking out for each other, and his friends had text immediately after the last recoupling had aired. The camera's had picked up the quiet conversation the pair had been having, one that undeniably centred around him, and Lucas couldn't believe that Aderyn really still wanted him, even though he was no longer there. It made him grin like an idiot, that maybe... just maybe... he might still have a shot with the woman of his dreams. But then Casa Amor had happened, and he found it more difficult to watch than ever.

Seeing Aderyn instantly click with that Arjun was hard. What was harder, was the fact that Lucas could understand it. The guy was good looking and entertaining, and Lucas hadn't seen Aderyn smile so fully since he'd left the villa. It was obvious that she'd really hit it of with the guy, and that he was a good match for her. But no matter how much he wanted Aderyn to be happy, Lucas found it difficult to watch. His mates had started to come over to his to watch the show, whilst he spent most of the time coming up with ridiculous reasons to leave his living room; like having to suddenly clean out his fridge. After each episode his friends gave the same report: they kissed, but nothing more. It made Lucas wonder if Aderyn compared Arjun's kisses to the last ones they'd shared, or if she lay in the guy's arms at night wishing it was him with her instead. Lucas knew it was selfish, but despite genuinely wanting her to be happy, he couldn't quite let go of the fact that he wanted Aderyn to be happy with _him_. They might not have gotten the chance to explore what was between them in the villa, but no one could deny there'd been more than a simple spark. His dad of all people had recorded every episode he'd appeared on, and there was near constant footage of him and Aderyn looking at each other longingly. So seeing her getting close with someone else was extremely difficult, which is why he tried to avoid watching, even though the show was playing in his lounge.

“Hey, Lucas! I think you're going to want to see this mate,” he best friend called.

Cautiously, he walked into the room and immediately saw Aderyn looking absolutely stunning in a fitted red dress, sitting on a swing bed with that Arjun. They looked awfully cosy, looking into each other's eyes and holding hands, and Lucas turned away; intending to go find the bottle of whiskey that was somewhere in his kitchen. But his cousin grabbed his shoulder and forced him back around to watch, while their mate turned up the volume. Lucas almost gaped at what he heard Aderyn say:

“I really like your Arjun, a lot. And if I'd met you first... then maybe, who knows. But...”

“You're still hung up on Lucas?” the man said, sounding defeated. “Even though he's not there.”

“I'm sorry,” Aderyn stated. “I feel like such a bitch, and you're honestly one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I adore you, but I can't take you back to the villa. Even though Lucas isn't there, I promised I'd look out for Henrick.”

“You're loyal, I can't fault that. I just hope Lucas realises how lucky he is,” Arjun stated. “But I do genuinely care about you, Aderyn. A lot. You're amazing. So if for some reason Lucas is stupid enough not to be waiting for you when the show's over, you call me, okay? I'll sweep you off your feet if he doesn't.”

Aderyn choked back a sob, before throwing her arms around Arjun's neck. “I'm so sorry, I don't deserve how nice you are to me.”

The camera zoomed in on her beautiful face; her eyes were tightly closed and tears where silently sliding down her cheeks. Lucas' heart was hammering in his chest. He'd been so sure that Arjun had turned her head, he couldn't believe that she was still set on him. Tears pricked his own eyes as he settled his weight on the arm of the sofa.

“How the fuck did you get so lucky, that a gorgeous woman like her is crazy over you and your ugly mug?” his cousin laughed.

“I... I don't know,” he admitted, feeling dazed.

“Hope you've got a bag packed, mate,” he best friend grinned. “Because I'll kick your arse myself if you're not waiting for her whenever she leaves that villa.”

Lucas just shrugged and looked down at the floor, trying to hide his smile. He really didn't want them to find out he'd had a carry-on packed since the day he'd left; just in case his dreams came true.


	30. Chapter 30

Seeing Henrick coupled with someone felt like a slap in the face. Oh, Aderyn didn't begrudge him from finding someone... even if that someone was a bit of a stuck up bitch... but just like Lottie had said to Rahim, she was disappointed. She'd remained loyal to their friendship whilst he hadn't, and it left her feeling both vulnerable and free. Being single met she was at the very real risk of being sent home, which wasn't so terrible in all honesty, but with Henrick choosing someone else over her, meant Aderyn had fulfilled her promise; because she refused to be a doormat for anyone. But that was a worry for tomorrow. Right then she was back in the villa, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Bobby had also remained single. Aderyn had grinned when he'd winked at her, but she hadn't had a chance to properly catch up with him, thanks to the continued Nope drama, where Hope threw herself at Noah begging for forgiveness. Aderyn had given Priya a hug in commiseration and promised they'd do shots together later, before she went to look for Bobby. She found him lounging on the bean bags with Gary and Rahim, though where the latter two just waved and chatted, Bobby jumped to his feet and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Look at these two trying to play it cool,” he laughed, squeezing her tight. “Welcome home, Ryn. It wasn't the same without you.”

“I missed my gym buddy,” Rahim agreed, standing up to embrace her.

“And my spotting partner,” Gary added, also pulling her into a bear hug.

“Why do they have special things to do with you and I don't?” Bobby said, giving a faux pout as he rested his chin on her shoulder from behind.

“What do you want to do together?” she asked, smirking.

“Well sitting in silence is out, you already do that with Noah,” he teased, grinning. “Hmm... you could be my sous chef.”

“I'd rather be a taste tester,” Aderyn retorted.

“Oh, I see how it is. You only want me for my cakes.”

“To be fair, I'm mostly after the frosting,” she grinned. “But seeing you in your apron is a bonus.”

“Kinky!” Gary chuckled.

Aderyn couldn't help rolling her eyes, even if she was still smiling. “I really missed you idiots.”


	31. Chapter 31

The day had been a bit of a weird one. It had been great to have the girls back, even if he hadn't actually meant to get back together with Hope, it had still kind of happened. Then there was the challenge that Aderyn surprisingly won with the new guy Chelsea had brought over from the villa. After that, they'd all opted to playing a round of x-rated 'Mr and Mrs', though that hat left him trying not to think about the fact Bobby and Aderyn shared a favourite sex position. Then there'd been a massive blow up with several petty arguments kick off at once, to this bizarre 'court' Bobby had thought up... that had somehow actually been working, for a time. But now Noah watched on silently as Aderyn quietly stood and took the lacy knickers from a smirking Lottie, then without a single word, the redhead started to walk towards the villa.

“Where you going, babe?” Hope called. “We're not done here.”

Aderyn went rigid for a moment, before you turned round with her face set like stone. “I'm done. I'm so utterly fucking done. You think I'm the type of person who goes fooling around all over the fucking villa? I've _kissed_ four guys the entire time I've been here. Five if you want to count someone giving me a friendly peck on the lips. That's including Casa Amor, and I'm sure you ladies remember what you all did there. The only guy I wasn't a hundred per cent sure about was Rocco, and we all remember what happened there. The snakiest thing I've done is use a competition to kiss the guy I wanted and even then, I only got to kiss him because the guys thought I was the type of person who goes around dancing on tables.” Her hands clenched into fists as she glared at the group. “And let me tell you, I've_ loved_ learning what you all think of me. Like the fucking tweet: who has an opinion about everything, even when it doesn't concern her. Now I really tried to fucking ignore that shit, but you know what? Fuck you. You lot are the ones who drag me into all your drama. You lot are the ones that come to me for advice about things I either don't give a shit about, or want nothing to do with it. Even people I consider friends do it, and I am so utterly fucking done.”

Shockingly, she effortlessly tossed the knickers she'd been scrunching into the firepit, before turning on her heel and walking back to the villa with her head held high. For several minutes, no one said anything. Most were just staring at the burning material though some were glancing around the group, probably trying to gage other people's reactions. However, Noah couldn't take his eyes off the villa; his heart hammering in his chest. How had he missed how unhappy Aderyn was? She'd become one of his best friends, and he hated himself for being so wrapped up in his own problems that he hadn't noticed hers. So when some of the islanders started to talk, discussing if any of them should go after Aderyn, Noah just silently got up to finally follow her. Unsurprisingly, Hope tried to stop him... saying something along the lines that one of the girls should go... but for the first time, Noah just shrugged her off and continued.

He hadn't expected to find Aderyn in the bedroom dressed in yoga gear, sobbing as she tried to stuff something into a suitcase. Her whole body was shaking from the force of her tears, as she bent over the obviously hurriedly packed case. The sight made Noah feel like he'd been punched in the gut. He knew she'd been struggling a little since Lucas left, and he knew from what Hope had said that she'd sort of tried to get over the guy whilst she'd been in Casa Amor, but despite clicking with one of them, her heart hadn't ready to let go. He also knew from his own observations that Aderyn hated being dragged into the drama and only reluctantly got involved, however he hadn't realised everything was getting to her so much that she wanted to leave. It hurt to see, and he hated that he'd been so self absorbed that he hadn't paid better attention. So as she continued to cry and fight with her suitcase, Noah silently crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He caught her trembling hands in his, forcing her to drop the toiletry bag and pulled her back against his chest. To his relief, instead of fighting like he'd honestly expected, Aderyn just sagged into him and he held her tighter. Her whole body was shaking as she hung her head, seemingly wanting to try hide her face with her wild curls. So he picked her up with ease before settling her on the bed... that was thankfully in the corner of the room... then lay down behind her. To his surprise, when he draped his arm around waist, Aderyn turned to face him and the look on her pretty face was heartbreaking as she met his eyes for a split second, before she buried her face into his chest. Noah manoeuvred so he could wrap both his arms around her tightly, and they shuffled until they were more comfortable with their legs slightly entwined, whilst she continued to cry. He just shut his eyes and held her close. He had no idea what to say to make any of this right, but he hoped just being there for her would be enough for now.

Noah had no idea how long they'd lain together, but Aderyn was still trembling and quietly crying in his arms when he heard people start to enter the bedroom. There'd been the usual buzz of chatter, even if it had been more subdued than usual, though it stopped abruptly and Noah guessed that was the moment everyone took in the scene. He hadn't bothered to move the suitcase so it still sat half open on the foot of the bed they were laying on. Aderyn tried to curl in on herself when she heard their voices, and his arms wrapped around her more protectively. He knew in the silence that the others would be able to hear the redhead's hiccuped breath, as she tried to mask the fact she was still crying. Hope called his name but he ignored her, because for once she wasn't what mattered. Regardless of his confused feelings for the woman in his arms, Aderyn was his friend first and foremost and she needed him. He wasn't going anywhere unless she told him to. There was the sound of slow footsteps as someone moved closer to them, and he gave Aderyn what he hoped was a comforting squeeze when her breathing started to race.

“Do you guys... ah... need a blanket?”

He turned his head just enough to look at Bobby, and found the guy looking at Aderyn with such an unguarded expression, that Noah was almost certain he was one of the four guys the redhead had kissed. The guy's eyes were so full of genuine concern that he got the impression that Bobby really cared about her... as more than a friend... though since the pair seemed fairly close, Noah guessed the guy understood he was still competing with Lucas even though he wasn't here any more.

“Thanks, Bobby. That'd be good,” Noah stated, quietly.

The guy returned a moment later with one of the turquoise blankets and Noah used one hand to help him get the material sorted, whilst gently stroking Aderyn's back with the other. Though instead of leaving straight away, Bobby hesitated for a moment, then leant over Noah to gently card his fingers through Aderyn's unruly curls and whispered a broken: “I'm sorry”, before heading presumably back to his own bed. The redhead's hands bunched the front of Noah's now damp t-shirt, prompting him to tighten his arms around her again. He had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring, but he had the feeling neither of them would be getting any sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been another shit day in paradise. Aderyn was still feeling raw from last night and even though Marisol had helped her unpack, she just felt like she was going through the motions. But trust someone in the villa to make a big drama and distract attention from her, so whilst Shannon and Jo fought over Rahim, Chelsea and Elisa bickered about gossiping, and all the other women got involved, Aderyn just left them to it. She wanted no part in any of it. If Rahim wanted to talk to her again, she was more than happy to help out her favourite gym buddy, but that was her limit. She refused to get involved, which seemed to annoy the other woman even more, but Aderyn was beyond caring. It had felt like everyone had been walking on eggshells around her before everything kicked off... well except for Noah, Bobby, Marisol and Graham... and she was just so done that she couldn't even muster up a single fuck to give. But the drama had dragged on well into the evening, and although she dressed up in an outfit she hadn't worn before at Marisol's urging, all Aderyn wanted was a quiet place she could hide. So as yet another argument exploded in the kitchen, she followed Bobby out to the pool, kicked off her silver sandalsand sat down beside him; their feet dipping into the cool water.

“Sorry I wasn't much help back there,” he said, quietly. “I was just worried about you... lot. But I think I might have made things worse.”

“You did nothing wrong, hun,” she told him, gently. “You offered to help and they didn't want to listen. That's not your fault.”

“You really think?” Bobby asked, glancing at her.

Aderyn gave him a small smile. “It's not your fault everyone was too caught up in the argument.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, before smiling slightly. “You're right. I hate seeing people argue like that though. I never use to care about drama, especially when it's like, sprayed all over the place.”

“I get you, I hate all the drama too. But I'll protect you, if you need it,” she teased.

“Please do...” he smirked, before sobering again. “I feel responsible for everything, you know? And that means I always want to fix everything, and when I can't it's like... my whole world falls apart a little bit.”

He sighed and kicked at the water, causing several droplets splash up onto her bare legs. An idea struck her then, and not much thought went into giving Bobby a sudden shove that sent him face first into the pool. He sputtered as he resurfaced, and gave her an incredulous look before he burst out laughing.

“That's certainly one way to snap someone out of a mood,” he chuckled, wryly.

Aderyn grinned, before kicking a wave of water at him, which made Bobby retaliate by surging forward and dragging her into the pool as well. She pulled him under the water with her, before surfacing and pushing she soaked curls out of her face. The pretty silver playsuit she'd worn was probably ruined now, but she guessed it was worth it to see her friend smiling again. However, Aderyn didn't want Bobby to think she was just dismissing his concerns, so she swam over to wrap her arms around his neck; he hugged her tightly in return.

“You know it's not your responsibility to make them happy, right?” she asked, her cheek pressed to his.

“Sometimes I feel like it is,” he admitted, quietly. “But perhaps it's too much for me to take on in here. I know you're right, it's not my duty to try and fix everything. I don't have to be the glue in all of this... and neither do you.”

She huffed a weary laugh, but hugged him tighter. “Thanks Bobby, I'm sorry if I worried you.”

“You're my friend, of course I worry about you Bae,” he told her, moving to kiss her on the cheek. “Thank you for this, though. It's good to just talk it out sometimes... looking for a solution to every problem can be exhausting.”

“Trust me, I know,” she replied, smiling wryly.

“Just so you know, this chat actually meant so much to me, Ryn,” he said, hugging her tightly again. “You really do, like... mean a lot to me too.”

“The feeling's mutual,” she admitted, giving him a squeeze before stepping away slightly. “But maybe we should get out the pool.”

“Yeah, we should probably head off to bed and get some rest,” he agreed, taking her hand. “Chat more tomorrow?”

Aderyn gave him a tired smile but squeezed his hand. “Definitely.”


	33. Chapter 33

Same shit different day. That's all Aderyn could think about as they returned to the villa. What was supposed to be a relaxed ladies day, had turned into her having to mediate another shit tonne of drama and she was exhausted. They only good thing to come out of today was the lovely Manicure Marisol had given her, as well as surprisingly bonding with Lottie over Bombay Mix... and trying to avoid everything blowing up into an argument. But that didn't negate the shit Aderyn had dealt with, or the fact she could have quite happily slapped Shannon for the way she spoke to her. But she'd kept her cool, like usual, and sorted out everyone's drama, as usual. And once again, Aderyn was just done with it all and honestly wanted to just crawl into bed and pretend she was anywhere else but the villa. However, the moment they got back a text came through to say that she and Elijah had been chosen to cook a meal for everyone that night, and her shoulders had just sagged.

“Do you... ah, not want to cook with me?” Elijah asked, cautiously.

“It's not that,” she said, mustering a smile for him. “It's just been a... long day.”

“I'd give you guys a hand if I was allowed,” Bobby said.

“I know, hun,” Aderyn replied, tiredly. “But we wouldn't want to rob Elijah of a chance to impress Chelsea now, would we?”

The blonde in question squealed delightedly, and Elijah gave Aderyn a grateful smile before he asked: “Meet you in the kitchen in twenty?”

She nodded her agreement before heading into the villa, then took a lightening quick shower, wanting to avoid bumping into anyone if she could help it, and hurriedly dressed in her favourite gold dress and touched up her make up before heading to the kitchen. Elijah was already waiting for her, eyeing up the list of ingredients that had been delivered. He admitted he wasn't the best in the kitchen, which didn't bother Aderyn since she was the main cook for her team when they were on site, so she had plenty of experience; she also never got any complaints for her cooking, and decided to stick to a tried and true method of pleasing a large number of people with different tastes. A pasta dish, and since the only dietary thing she knew about anyone in the villa was that no one was vegan, she suggested a garlic and cream Alfredo style sauce. Elijah nodded enthusiastically, and followed her instructions without question. She laughed when he'd asked if she'd ever got it on with someone in a kitchen, and she'd teasingly told him she wasn't the type to kiss and tell. They chatted easily whilst they worked, and whilst he promised he'd let everyone know the meal was all thanks to her, Aderyn assured him that she'd let Chelsea know he was the perfect sous chef. For the first time in a while, she felt a little lighter as she stepped out of the kitchen whilst Elijah wheeled the trolley laden with food out to the other islanders. Marisol jumped up to help serve the meal, Noah stood to pull out Aderyn's chair for her and once everyone had a steaming plate in front of them, Bobby stoop up and raised his glass of wine in a toast.

“I'd like to propose a toast to Aderyn and Elijah, our culinary hosts for the evening,” he grinned. “Elijah, you're a lucky guy to be coupled up with this gorgeous woman. Aderyn, you can do better.”

Laughter erupted around the table.

“Thanks, Bobby,” she smiled.

“It's all down to Aderyn,” Elijah insisted. “She's the one with the cooking experience, not me. I just followed orders.”

“And he was very good at it,” she smirked, winking at Chelsea.

“This linguine is cooked to perfection,” Shannon complimented. “I'm guessing you didn't get distracted along the way.”

“So no kitchen bits happened then? That's good news,” Bobby teased.

She rolled her eyes, but still noticed the way Noah put down his fork and frowned at his plate. So whilst everyone else was busy discussing 'kitchen bits', she gently ran her foot up the back of his leg to subtly catch his attention. He looked up at her immediate, but before she could ask him what was wrong, she heard Elijah say:

“Aderyn said she wasn't the type to kiss and tell, so I'm sure we can all agree she's got up to something in the kitchen before, but not with me.”

“No kitchen bits took place tonight, it's been noted for the record,” Bobby grinned.

Shaking her head, Aderyn bunched up her napkin and tossed it at his face, but he ducked just in time for it to hit Elijah on the side of his head instead. Laughter once again surged up and even Noah smiled, before talk turned to what had happened today. Aderyn just ducked her head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone until Lottie was suddenly singing her praises. She looked up to smile at her now friend in thanks, even whilst Noah subtle moved his leg so his knee pressed against hers under the table. She pressed back, thankful for the quiet support as the discussion continued.

“So what Spice Girl was Ryn?” Noah asked.

“Why her?” Hope snapped.

“Why not?” he shrugged. “What Spice Girl were you, Hope?”

Chelsea carried the conversation from there, before it flowed to what the guys had been up to. Several of the women had tried to guess, but all had failed.

“Let's have another girl guess... Ryn?” Gary suggested.

“She'll never get it,” Bobby grinned.

“I don't know...” Elijah argued. “I think Ryn knows you guys quite well, so this should be good.”

Deciding she might as well go along with it since no one was fighting for a change, Aderyn took her time looking at each of the guys in turn. Some like Noah and Graham were trying to keep a straight face, and others like Gary and Bobby were just out right grinning at her.

“Knowing you lot... you talked about the girls for a whole five minutes, then decided to act out some of your fantasies,” she stated, completely deadpan.

Most of the girls spluttered since she'd timed that at the exact moment many were taking a sip of wine, and the majority of the guys clapped and whooped. Noah smiled at her warmly, as his knee bumped into hers again; hidden by the table.

“In many ways, Ryn's right,” he stated.

“What do you mean?” Hope demanded, suspiciously.

“We played pirates. It was amazing,” Noah explain, snot taking his eyes off her.

Several of the guys then jumped in to describe what they'd been up to, and although nearly all the woman expect Jo looked scandalised, Aderyn just sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

“That sounds awesome,” she said, to no one in particular. “I wish I could have been there.”

“You should get on to the producers about that fake beard,” Rahim grinned.

“Definitely. It would have been a blast with you here,” Gary agreed.

“I think me and Ryn could take on you all,” Jo suddenly announced, before looking at her. “You with me?”

Unable to help herself, she grinned. She did genuinely like Jo, and certainly didn't hold the fact the woman hadn't admitted to kissing Rahim against her; after all, she herself had wanted nothing to do with the other women with how they'd been acting, and she didn't have the added disadvantage of being one of the new girls to contend with as well. So she reached passed Marisol and Graham to high five the blonde who gave her such a relieved smile, that Aderyn decided she liked Jo all the more since it was obvious she was trying her best.

“Pirate queens. The boys don't stand a chance,” she agreed.

“Oh it is so on,” Bobby declared, grinning.

“You're going down boys,” Jo retorted.

Feeling a little devil-may-care, Aderyn blatantly looked at Bobby through her lashes, even as she subtly stroked her foot up the back of Noah's leg once again, before letting her tone take on a sultry edge when she said: “That will certainly be a sight to see.”


	34. Chapter 34

With just a day to go until the next recoupling, Aderyn's smile was little sad as she followed Bobby out onto the roof terrace. But it was a beautiful night and she readily cuddled up to him once he draped his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her closer, so he could press a kiss to her forehead.

“It's really rare for me to feel genuinely close to a girl,” he said, looking up at the stars. “I just don't usually get on with girls the way I do with you, you know? You're pretty special, Ryn.”

Aderyn closed her eyes and leant her head against his shoulder. “It... hasn't been easy to connect with someone here.”

“Someone who isn't Lucas, you mean?” Bobby asked, gently.

“Guess I'm still transparent...”

“This kind of gives it away,” he said, carefully tracing the pendant she always wore.

“Bobby, you do know I really am glad we've gotten the chance to get to know each other better, right?” she asked, suddenly concerned. “I'm not using you to try get to the final.”

“Admit it, you really just like my baking, don't you?” he chuckled, holding her tighter. “Look, I think everyone knows that Lucas is your Noah...”

Unable to help it, Aderyn flinched “What?”

“I'm not comparing you to Hope, don't worry,” he laughed. “I just mean that if Lucas was still here, you'd be the power couple rivalling Nope.”

“I do genuinely like you, Bobby,” she told him. “I don't feel the same about you as I do about Lucas, but you're a different kind of guy and I like that. But I don't want you to chose me to recouple with, if you think you'd be happier with someone else.”

“You're always honest, Ryn, so I won't lie to you. Everyone's starting to think about how to win the game, and I'm in this couple already but... I just can't help thinking of you. I know you're heart is set on someone else, but...”

“I'm trying,” she whispered, moving so she could cup his face. “I don't want to lead you on, but I am trying.”

“I know,” he told her, leaning his cheek into her palm. “You've never hidden how you feel about him, but I'm glad you're still wanting to give this... us... a chance.”

His gaze searched her face for a moment, before slowly leaning toward her. Aderyn couldn't help smiling, as it was obvious Bobby was giving her time to pull away if she wanted. But she'd meant what she'd said, she was trying. So she met him halfway, her arms curling around his shoulders as their tongues started a languid dance. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her close enough that she could feel his heart hammering, though eventually they both needed to breath, but Bobby only pulled far enough away that he could look her in the eye; his hands moving to gently cradle her face.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured.

He bit his lip for a moment, obviously trying to decide something as his thumbs lightly stroked across her cheek bones, before he ducked down to start lavishing her neck with feather light kisses. Unable to help herself, Aderyn arched into his touch, tipping her head back to give him better access. He planted one last teasing kiss to her collarbone, before he gently tilted her head back to look at him and gently touched his nose to hers.

“Boop.”

“You dork,” she grinned, before returning the gesture. “But right back atcha.”

“The boopiest of boops,” he chuckled. “But we should probably head to bed... big day tomorrow, and all that.”


	35. Chapter 35

Having a communal breakfast in bed had been... interesting. The atmosphere had been surprisingly relaxed and friendly, conversation had flowed easily, and even if he was pretty freaked about by the amount of flaky pastry being eaten in bed, Noah had to admit it was really nice. Or maybe it had been, until he glanced over in Aderyn's direction. He'd honestly expected her to be chatting to Elijah, not catch Bobby feeding her breakfast; or more precisely, he hadn't expected to watch the redhead slowly suck jam off the guy's finger when he offered her a piece of croissant. Bobby looked equal parts stunned and excited, whilst Aderyn looked... she looked damn sexy; still dressed in the silk shirt and shorts she'd worn to bed, with her hair a wild mass of curls. She was stunning without even trying, and Noah was pretty sure he wasn't the only guy wondering if shifting how they were sitting would be too obvious.

“Oh Em Gee, you two! Get a room!” Chelsea suddenly squealed.

Bobby actually jumped. “We're just messing around. There's nothing... inappropriate about it.”

“Then why are you blushing, babes?” the dizzy blonde giggled.

“To be fair, I'd be blushing if Aderyn gave me that kind of attention,” Elise announced, completely unabashed.

“She's got talent,” Marisol stated, cryptically.

“What...? How...?” Rahim stammered.

“Good times were had at Casa Amor,” Graham grinned. “And that's all you boys are going to know.”

The ladies on the whole took the sudden lull in conversation to go and get changed, whilst most of the guys tried and failed to get more information out of the fisherman. For his part, Noah just sat only half listening, whilst trying to make a futile attempt to figure out how he felt about Aderyn. There was something about the redhead that captivated him. She was an amazing friend, but there was always something at the back of his mind that made him think they could be more; even if he was back with Hope again and Aderyn was unapologetically still interested in Lucas. But the women were back before he could do anything more than mull it over, and the conversation quickly turned to a debate about what made a solid couple. So Noah couldn't help looking over at Aderyn... who looked amazing in the sexy black and lime green one-piece she'd chosen... and hoped he had a better poker face than Shannon said he did when he asked:

“Don't you think it's important for couples to share hobbies, Ryn?”

“I don't know if you have to be into the same things as your partner, but it's important to support their interests and feel supported in yours,” she replied, smiling at him softly.

“But it's better when you can talk about things, isn't it?” he queried.

Of course, this set off a long winded debate with everyone, and he tried his best to ignore how Hope kept glancing between him and Aderyn. In all honesty, he tried to keep his eyes off the vivacious redhead as much as possible, though when Lottie asked her which of the boys' interested she'd want to try, he couldn't help looking back at her; and if his breath caught a little seeing a rare genuine smile on her full lips, then hopefully no one else noticed.

“Alright, first up. I'm going to say comics are great, but sorry Rahim, I'm much more of a marvel fan. It's the Deadpool-Hawkeye cross over for me all the way,” she said, looking more at the floor than anyone in particular. “And I find crystals just as fascinating as Lottie, but I deal with mining companies a little too often to think of it as a hobby. So... baking with Bobby would be really fun, I don't get a lot of time to bake. But I'm actually really interested in Noah's Squiddles collection, I'd love to see it.”

“I'd love to show it to you,” he replied, trying not to grin.

“This isn't funny to me, you two,” Hope complained.

“Um... sorry babes,” he muttered.

“You know what, I'd actually really like to bake with Bobby,” Lottie suddenly interrupted.

“Now that you mention it, that would be fun,” Marisol agreed.

“Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of sugar to go around,” Bobby laughed.

Aderyn made a thoughtful hum. “I think we should share you on a rotation in that case.”

“Kinky!” Graham chuckled.

The redhead glanced in the sailor's direction and gave him an exaggerated wink. “You've seen me and your lady in action, that shouldn't be any surprise.” With that, she got up and practically sashayed out of the room, with a giggling Marisol quickly following her.


	36. Chapter 36

Even though this had felt sorted that afternoon, standing at the firepit for the recoupling made her stomach churn. It probably didn't help that Lottie insisted she borrow a mini dress that she hadn't worn, even if the green and black dress was utterly gorgeous. It also didn't help that Noah's gaze rested on her for far too long not to be noticed, before he predictably chose Hope. Then again, being one of the last three remaining women left to be chosen, even if it Bobby was the last one to get a text, didn't help matters either. Shannon stood to her right, her arms crossed and appeared nonplussed about it all, whilst Elisa was on her left and gripping her hand tightly. Her heart was hammering as Bobby stood up, and despite the fact he'd already insisted he was going to be choosing her, Aderyn realised she was equally prepared to go; she wouldn't hold it against him if he changed his mind at the last minute. After all, he already knew who she really wanted to be with, so if he thought he had a shot at something better with either Elisa or Shannon, she really wouldn't begrudge him. But oh, how Aderyn hated waiting after being on this stupid show.

“So... being the last one to chose makes this feel so much harder than I expected it to. I'm not the type of guy who likes letting anyone down, and I know I'm going to disappoint two of you no matter what,” Bobby started. “But... I've got to go with my head or rather, you know... my heart. And it's nothing personal to the rest of you! It's just, this girl... she's something truly special. She's the one I want by my side right now. No matter what happens next. I would always choose her.”

His eyes had remained lock on her since he'd said 'truly special', his voice had wavered ever so slightly on the last two sentences, and Aderyn honestly felt like there was a vice around her chest. Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at Bobby, and she realised with perfectly clarity that they both knew she was going to hurt him in the end.

“The woman I want to couple with, is Ryn,” he stated.

Aderyn squeeze Elisa's hand before letting go, and whilst there were murmurs from the other islanders, she didn't pay them any mind. She didn't even care that a few tears were rolling down her cheeks as she walked towards him, and she practically fell into Bobby's open arms.

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered.

“Don't be. I don't regret this,” he replied, quiet enough that only she could hear.

They hugged each other tightly, before he pulled away far enough to press a kiss to her forehead. Their arms slipped away from each other though his hand quickly found hers, and his warm palm against hers was incredibly reassuring as they went to say their goodbyes to Elisa and Shannon; which took about a hour in total. She'd lost sight of him along the way, and found herself on walking towards the day beds where Noah and Rahim were talking. About what, Aderyn wasn't sure but it was painfully obvious the latter wanted an out.

“Does anyone want a drink?” she asked, a little awkwardly.

She hadn't banked on Rahim jumping up and practically bolting towards the kitchen, leaving her and Noah alone together for the first time in what felt like ages. She sat down beside him, though she got the distinct impression he was feeling nervous but before Aderyn could ask him what was wrong, Noah started talking.

“Sooo... you and Bobby, huh?”

“Yeah...?” she replied, cautiously.

“I think you're cute together,” he said, hurriedly. “Are you happy? I mean, I know you're not really because... well... but did the recoupling work out how you hoped?”

Aderyn regarded him for a long drawn out moment before answering carefully. “Who knows what might happen in the future. But tonight? I think I'm as close to happy as I'm going to get in here.”

“That's good,” he told her, quietly. “I think. You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you. I hope we made the right calls,” she stated, before smiling. “But I don't think I can take him back to the firepit for a do-over anyway.”

Unexpectedly, Noah burst out laughing. Aderyn didn't think what she'd said was particularly funny, but she understood. It was the type of uncontrollable laugh you got when you were supposed to be taking something seriously, but everything felt ridiculous and absurd. And after a moment, Aderyn couldn't help laughing at Noah laughing, though when they finally calmed down, their positions had shifted so they were almost pressed up against each other. Without thinking, she rested her head on his shoulder.

“We don't get to spend enough time together, do we?” he said, his arm settling across her back. “Like this, I mean. Just the two of us. I'm always happy when I'm just chilling with you. I wish we did it more often.”

“Me too,” she admitted, moving just enough to smile up at him. “I'd never say no to quality time with you, Tiger.”

For the first time in a long while, Noah's face lit up as he returned her smile, though a look of concern quickly clouded his handsome face. “I know it's going to seem strange that I'm asking you this, but... have you ever been so afraid to disappoint people, that you didn't go after what you really want? I hate the thought of hurting someone, but I wonder if that means I let things go on too long.”

No thought went into her reaching for his hand. “I understand about not wanting to hurt people, but it's impossible to complete avoid it. You can't please everyone, so it's better to just be honest. I think that's more respectful to the other person, and yourself.”

“I... admit I've been thinking about this a lot...”

He trailed off to sigh, running his free hand through his hair before he looked at her again. The intensity in his gaze almost made Aderyn gasped, and she fought the irrational urge to look away.

“You look wonderful tonight,” he told her, his voice a little rougher than usual.

Without warning, Noah pulled her into a sudden but firm hug. His strong arms wrapped around her protectively, and she could feel his heart racing beneath her palm that was pressed between them. But just as quickly, he was carefully pulling away from her, moving slowly as if he was scared to break whatever this fragile moment was between them; it left her feeling utterly off-kilter.


	37. Chapter 37

“You never see this many stars at home, it's breathtaking. It's like the whole universe has come out to see us.”

Aderyn smiled at Bobby's words and rested her head on his shoulder, as his arm curled around her. Of course, that was the exact moment the warm breeze decided to ruffle her curls, and blew several strands in his face. They both chuckled as he carefully tucked it back behind her ear, though his touch lingered as he gently cradled her cheek. His eyes searched hers, and she couldn't help leaning in to press a light kiss to his mouth. He smiled against her lips, whilst his arm wrapped more securely around her waist and pulled her closer.

“You know, you can do whatever you like with me,” Bobby whispered.

For the second time that night, tears pricked her eyes and she pulled away just enough to lean up to press a kiss to his forehead. Aderyn forced herself to meet his eyes, as she cupped his face. He smiled at her so easily that it honestly broke her heart. She really didn't deserve him.

“We both know I'm going to hurt you, Bobby,” she murmured, her voice wavering. “I don't want to do more damage than I already am.”

His smile became wistful, but it still remained. “I knew what I was getting into, and you've never lied to me. I want you to enjoy your time here and if I'm managing that, then I'm happy. I meant what I said earlier. I'm really glad I got to choose you tonight. Honestly, I think I would have died a bit inside if someone else had snapped you up. And I know there's going to be a day where you go running to Lucas' open arms, but I'm not going to think about that right now. I just want to be right now, with you. Is that okay?”

“I don't deserve you,” she told him, truthfully.

“You deserve a lot more than me,” he replied, gently rubbing her nose with his. “I just want to make you happy whilst I can.”

Aderyn wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, and pressed her body against him. “You do. But I hate that I can't do that same for you.”

“Who says you don't?” he asked, hugging her close. “The most gorgeous woman in the villa is in my arms, and I can kiss her whenever I want. I'd say that was a win, Lass.”

“Lass?” she chuckled, pulling back to look at him.

Bobby shrugged. “Sorry, it's what I tend to call a girl I'm interested in. Do you... mind?”

“No, just took me by surprise,” Aderyn admitted, smiling. “You've not called me it before.”

“You've not been mine before,” he retorted, before his eyes widened a little. “Ryn, I'm...”

“Right here and now with you, right?” she interrupted, as she hugged him again.

He squeezed her tight in reply. “That's all I could ever ask, Lass.”


	38. Chapter 38

Noah shook his head as he stood just inside the patio doors. Everyone else had run inside to the lounge when the down pour had started, everyone except Aderyn. Bobby had tried to usher her inside, but the redhead had laughed... genuinely laughed... and ducked backwards under his arm. That was the last thing Noah had noticed before he'd reached the villa, but he couldn't help turning back once everyone else had run passed him. He'd never expected to see Aderyn with her face turned up towards the grey sky, beaming the most radiant smile he'd ever seen. For the first time since Lucas had left, there wasn't a trace of tension in her lithe body as she suddenly turned in a circle. He watched mesmerised as Aderyn pushed her soaked curls off her face, then twirled again anyway; her laughter barely audible over the sound of the rain.

“Anyone else think this place has been a cage for her?”

Noah flinched at the sound of Graham's voice. He'd been so preoccupied watching Aderyn just be happy, that he'd almost forgotten they weren't the only people at the villa. But he was suddenly aware of several of the others crowding around the double doors; including a scowling Hope who was alternating between glaring at him and staring daggers at an oblivious Aderyn.

“She does spend most of her year camping out in rainforests, is it really a surprise she likes the rain?” Marisol asked.

“I thought she just sat behind a desk pestering people for money,” Hope said, frostily.

“Are you kidding? She can bench press Gary,” Rahim said, proudly. “You don't get that strong just going to the gym every so often.”

“What a woman,” Graham stated, sounding awed.

“She certainly is,” Marisol agreed, a little dreamily.

Several pairs of eyes drifted to the couple, including Noah's, only to find they were both obviously admiring their friend; who was now perched on a sun lounger, more or less basking in the rain. Rahim cleared his throat, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable about that unexpected revelation. Noah tried not to smile, and looked away from the group, back towards Aderyn; though not before he noticed Bobby was staring a little slack jawed at the couple. He couldn't help it then, he just had to chuckle and it seemed the sound of his laughter caught Aderyn's attention. She glanced over towards them all, evidentially shocked that they were watching her.

“She's the ultimate weather girl,” Chelsea chirped.

“She sure is,” Hope muttered, through clenched teeth.

The guys frowned, still confused what the girls meant whenever 'weather girls' were mentioned, but before anyone could question it, Aderyn was on her feet and walking over to them. Noah couldn't help watching how the rain ran down her body; that was showcased perfectly by the red bikini she'd chosen to wear. She held out her hand in obvious invitation, her eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Noah swallowed reflexively, his fingers twitching to reach out in turn but he didn't dare. To his surprise, Bobby didn't move either, and instead shook his head before retreating further away from the rain. Only Jo stepped forward, back into the downpour and the minute the woman had hold of Aderyn's hand, she twirled her. Leaving the rest of them to look on as they danced in the rain, acting like no one was watching them.


	39. Chapter 39

It had been probably the weirdest day he'd had at the villa but oddly, Noah didn't really mind, because for the first time in a long while, Aderyn had seemed herself. Whilst everyone else had complained about the rain, she had seemed to thrive from it. Getting away from the villa to go shopping with Bobby had also done her good; though Noah had a hard time staying focused when presented with the redhead wearing tiny denim shorts and a lacy black crop top. Then there was the blanket fort building, and it had been fun to work with the others to build it even if things had gotten a little... questionable, thanks to Graham's love shack. Though really, that wasn't the main thing that kept replaying in Noah's mind. No, that was the fact that whilst everyone else had been shocked at the fisherman bringing chairs, belts and _ropes_ to his offshoot of the fort, Aderyn had merely locked eyes with the guy and simply asked if anyone could use his room; and then preceded to tie some sort of slipknot, then tested it by slipping it around her own wrist. Of course, she just happened to look up and lock eyes with _him _at that exact moment, and Noah had nearly swallowed his own tongue at the sight of her smirk. It was an imagine that would certainly keep him up at night, that was for sure.

But that hadn't even been the wildest part of the day. No, that had come in the evening, with the announcement of the 'Heart Rate Challenge'. Why the guys had thought he should go first, Noah didn't know. But he sucked it up and went out to the firepit where the ladies were waiting. He exaggerated his walk and pouted his lips whilst Hope cat called him, then purposefully staggered onto Chelsea's lap; knowing all too well it would piss his partner off and get her heartbeat racing. For the first time ever, he laughed at her scowl before sauntering over to her and began to grind against her knee. He had no real idea what he was doing, but his sister _had_ made him watch Magic Mike with her one too many times, so he at least had something to work with. He guessed he must have been doing something right, since Lottie catcalled him. Though when he glanced in her direction, it was Aderyn who stole his attention. She sat there perfectly calm, dressed in a leather mini skirt and a white blouse that was open enough to show the tantalising outline of her bust. Her right leg was crossed over her left, revealing a distracting amount of thigh, and her left hand was buried in her riotous ginger curls as she propped up her head. She looked so damn sexy, so in control that Noah _had_ to ask:

“Fancy a dance, Ryn?”

Unlike Hope who's been chanting 'just breath, just breath, just breath', the redhead merely raised and eyebrow at him as her lips curled into a smirk. In all honesty, it felt more like a challenge than permission, and there was no way in hell he wasn't walking over to her. He rotated his hips as provocatively as he could, before slowly removing his shirt. Noah flexed as he'd done that day in the bedroom, caused Aderyn's smirk to surprisingly soften into a more genuine smile, and he guessed she was thinking back to that day to.

“Deep breath, girls,” Hope stated. “Deep. Breaths.”

“Did you say... deep?” he asked, his voice low.

What possessed him to lean over Aderyn, bracing his hands on the back of the circular couch either side of her shoulders, Noah didn't know. But the redhead didn't seem to mind. Her only reaction was to tilt her head back slightly, her gaze locked with his, as her smirk fully returned. He rolled his hips, his crotch brushing against her breasts, but Aderyn beat him by simply giving a quiet wolf whistle. His swallowed thickly, his breathing speeding up a little as a flush started to burn his cheeks. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. Aderyn drove him to distraction, and he doubted she was even trying.

“Woah, Noah. I think that's enough,” Hope called, her voice tense.

Spell broken, he huffed a laugh as he grabbed his t-shirt and remembered to pause to give his partner a brief kiss, but his eyes caught Aderyn's just before he jogged back up to the roof terrace. The guys cheered for him when he arrived, and Graham gave him a friendly slap on the back.

“Good tactics, making your girl sweat like that,” the fisherman grinned. “Though I've got to say, Ryn looked like she had all the power there at the end.”

“Yeah, she's going to be a tough one to crack. Think you're up to it, Bobs?” Gary chuckled.

“I'm no Channing Tatum,” Bobby laughed, gesturing to Noah. “But I have a few tricks up my sleeve for our lovely redhead.”

Noah leant on the wall to watch the scene unfold. He wasn't entirely sure what the guy was doing... not dancing that was for sure... but he shouted encouragement when Aderyn mimed falling asleep on Lottie's shoulder. Which seemed a little harsh, until Bobby pulled his next move when he leant in and start kissing the redhead's throat; the fact that Aderyn tilted her head for him to kiss the other side of her neck made Noah believe she'd actually been giving Bobby an opening, since it had been abundantly obvious that acting sexy wasn't his thing... which Noah could full appreciate. But when Bobby stepped away from Aderyn, her distracting smirk was still in place, as was the calmly raised eyebrow.

“Do you get the feeling we're going to loose this one?” Rahim asked no one in particular.

“Oh yeah,” Gary agreed, without hesitation. “But imagine what the girls are going to do to us... what a way to go.”

Noah could only nod in agreement. The girls were going to beat them, no problem. Though instead of Hope, he was more eager to find out what Aderyn had planned.


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a long time since she'd done anything like this, so Aderyn's heart was racing a little when she sashayed toward the firepit. She'd worked in a burlesque club whilst she'd been at university so she knew what she was doing, but the moment Bobby heckled her to hurry up threw her for a moment. Aderyn paused for a heartbeat and shut her eyes, focusing. She knew he hadn't meant anything by it... other than trying to win the competition... but it flip something inside of her. Many performers had an alter-ego they liked to channel whilst on stage and she'd been no different, so when she titled her head slightly and opened her eyes, Aderyn knew exactly the type of smouldering look she was levelling Noah with. She didn't sashay any more but stalked towards him, her eyes locked with his as she swayed to the beat of the music. She bent forward to settle her hands on his knees, pushing his legs just far enough apart that she could step closer, though twisted as she moved so her rear pressed snugly against his crotch. She draped her arms behind her, her hands clasped at the back of his neck, and arched just enough that the other guys got a show as she rolled her hips against Noah.

“Hot damn, Ryn,” he murmured.

Smirking, she engaged her core muscles, allowing her to effortlessly arch off him though instead of stepping away, she twisted to face him. Leaning forward, Aderyn pushed her breasts against his torso; one hand steadying herself against his shoulder, whilst she traced the line of his lower lip with the thumb of her free hand. His eyes glanced at her lips, so she leant slightly closer though before either of them did something they might regret, Aderyn stepped away from Noah to sit side ways on Rahim's lap. Their friend smiled at her a little nervously as she undulated against him, her hands caressing her own breasts before she sashayed away to elegantly straddle Graham's muscular thighs. The fisherman grinned at her appreciative as she rolled her hips and ground against him, before she leant close and whispered into his ear:

“Imagine me and Marisol dancing together for you.”

A flush crept up his tattooed neck in reply, so job accomplished, Aderyn stepped away and smiled seductively as she sashayed over to a grinning Gary. She swayed in front of him, her hands running up and down her own body as she rolled her hips in figure eights in time to the beat, before moving to slip into Elijah's lap. The model gave an appreciative hum as she moved against him, and she stroked his jawline as she stepped away to finally approach Bobby. He looked her dead in the eye, but Aderyn had already noticed one of his leg shaking up and down with nervous energy. She smirked as stood between his slightly parted knees, and kept her back straight as she leant forward... a move that made her ass look amazing... and brought her lips close to his ear.

“Since you're not interested in me dancing for you....”

Instead of finishing her sentence, Aderyn braced her right hand on the back of the curved sofa whilst her left lightly tangled in Bobby's short dreads. Gently, she moved his head backwards to expose his neck, and she ever so slowly licked up the column of his throat, before she tilted her head just enough that she could place a sucking kiss to his pulse point. Out of the corner of her eyes, Aderyn noticed how Bobby was gripping the sofa cushion tightly and she couldn't help smirking against his skin.

“Gotcha,” she murmured, before sashaying away without a backward glance.


	41. Chapter 41

In all honesty, Lucas couldn't believe what was about to happen. He couldn't believe the social media storm that had sprung up surrounding him and Aderyn; fans of the show had been demanding he was sent back and shockingly, the producers had listened. In all honesty, Lucas had imagined that if he got the chance to reunite with the redhead, it would have been him waiting for her as she left the villa. He'd never dreamed he'd be going back. But there he was, sitting at a bistro table in the Spanish countryside, waiting for Aderyn who the crew had said wouldn't know it was him waiting for her. So he took steady breaths, trying not to fidget but when he heard the sound of footsteps, he stood up and turned to greet the redhead.

“Hello, Aderyn.”

He'd thought endless scenarios about what their reunion would be; from total disasters with her walking away from him, to a Hollywood-esk moment where she ran to him. Though really, Lucas hadn't really thought the latter would be likely, but there was no denying that after Aderyn abruptly stopped walking... looking utterly shocked... she suddenly laugh and actually ran to meet him. He pulled her into a tight bear hug, barely resisting the urge to pick her up and spin her. But it felt so good to have her back in his arms. He pressed his lips to her cheek and she giggled delightfully, before turning her head to lightly kiss him on the lips. It was only a chaste peck, but it still had him fighting the urge to grin.

“It's so good to see you,” she said, hugging him again. “And I have so many questions.”

“We have plenty of time,” he smiled.

Lucas stepped back just enough to gesture to the table, that held a tapas platter and a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. He pulled out Aderyn's chair, then poured her a drink and offered her the food, before moving his chair to sit beside her. He hesitated a moment before reaching to hold her hand, and smiled when Aderyn didn't hesitate to lace her fingers with his. Lucas took a moment to admire her then; from the white jumpsuit with silver pinstripes that she wore, to the different coloured strands that stood out from the rest of her ginger curls.

“You look stunning, and your outfit is gorgeous. I especially like this,” he complimented, reaching up to lightly tap the pendant he'd given her.

“You look really good,” she replied, smilingly warmly. “I can't tell yet if you've done anything new, but coming back to the villa really suits you.”

“It works both ways. You've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you,” he told her, settling his free arm around the back of her chair. “I still haven't forgotten you asking me to stay on the night I left, or holding you... I wish I could have stayed. I kicked myself afterwards, thinking: Damn, I should have done more so I could be with her. That feels so long ago now.”

“Does it?” Aderyn asked, her smile fading a little. “It feels like just yesterday, but also like the longest wait of my life. I hated you not being here.”

“I wish I could have been,” he told her, gently squeezing her hand. “Maybe then I'd have had the chance to couple up with you before being voted off. We could have been together the entire time, instead of having to watch from back home.”

“I'm sorry,” she replied, quietly.

Lucas raised her hand so he could kiss her knuckles. “I don't mean like that. It was just obvious you weren't happy, and I hated not being able to do anything.” He paused, and took a steadying breath. “You're with Bobby now, right? How's that going?”

Aderyn smiled at him, ruefully. “You could say I'm still waiting to be swept off my feet.”

“Will I do as your knight in shining armour?”

“You just might...” she chuckled.

They took a sip of orange juice at the same time, and both burst out laughing. For some reason, that silly moment helped ease some of the nerves Lucas felt, and he moved to curl his arm properly around her shoulders. They were silent for several heartbeats, just enjoying each other's company before an question popped in his head.

“Do you reckon I've changed a lot since you last saw me?”

She studied him for a moment, before smiling so affectionately that it almost took his breath away. “You seem more confident now, but other than that, you seem the same.”

“Yeah? Is that good or bad?

“I'd say it was good. I liked you the moment we met,” she complimented.

Lucas couldn't help grinning. “I'm glad you approve, and I'm glad we're doing this.”

The conversation flowed just as easily as it always had, from banter about what they thought their best traits were, to what he'd been doing whilst he'd been away from the villa. Lucas hadn't been expecting Aderyn to be so excited on his behalf about the modelling jobs he'd been offered, though he wasn't sure why. It had always been obvious that she was supportive of the people she cared about, and Lucas was honoured to be one of them. He told her about just taking some time to ride around the UK and how beautiful he thought Cornwall was, as well as admitting he'd like to take her there; the gentle smile Aderyn gave in reply was just as captivating as it had always been.

“Would you still pick me?” she asked him suddenly. “If it was boys choice?”

“You've been my only choice since the day we met,” he told her, truthfully. Tucking some of her curls behind her ear. “I have one last question before we go back to the villa, and I want you to be honest.”

“That's a little ominous, but of course.”

“It's basically what you asked me,” Lucas admitted. “If I'd have been in the villa since day one, do you reckon you'd have picked me?”

“Without a doubt,” Aderyn replied, without hesitation. “You've got the looks, you've got the personality... of course I'd have chosen you. I still would.”

“That's... really good to know,” he smiled, as he moved to stand and offered her his hand. “Unfortunately, I think it's time we head back.”

He helped her up, and took a moment to just admire how the morning sun highlighted her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and being with her still gave him the same butterflies. Their time apart hadn't dampened how Lucas felt about her at all; if anything, it had only amplified it. He couldn't help caressing her cheek as he smiled down at her, though she managed to catch him off guard when she pushed up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips to his. The kiss was weather light, but it still left him grinning like an idiot. He wanted to kiss her properly so badly, but that had to be her move; though that didn't stop Lucas from keeping hold of her hand as they walked back to the villa together. In all honesty, he was more nervous about going back than he wanted to let on, though he suspected Aderyn might have guessed as much, since she paused to give kiss him on the cheek before she led him through the gates to the villa, then squeezed his had one last time before she announced:

“Look who I found!”

There was a scramble of activity as everyone ran over, and Lucas was overwhelmed by hugs; from familiar and new faces alike. Though the most welcoming by far was surprisingly Bobby.

“Thanks for making her smile again,” the guy said, as they hugged.

Honestly, Lucas expected animosity since it have been pretty obvious on TV that the guy was just as besotted as he was with the redhead. But before he could say anything to Bobby, Lottie was asking if they'd seen Gary and his date. Lucas gave the negative whilst Aderyn tried to reassure the other woman, just as someone else shouted that the pair in question had arrived. Lucas looked up at the couple, and shared a smile with his fellow 'new' contestant.

“Hannah?!” Lottie gasped.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, so Lucas wasn't at all surprised that it was Aderyn who went to meet the woman first. Her pace was quick and she pulled her fellow redhead into a tight hug that made Hannah squeal in delight. Lucas couldn't help smile. He'd talked to her a few times yesterday, and he knew she was a little nervous about returning; though she hid it _really_ well. He also felt a surge of pride as he watched Aderyn gush over how good Hannah looked, and it was obvious from her warm smile how genuine her compliments were. The other islanders started making their way over, though Lucas hung back and let the others greet her, before he went to hug Hannah himself.

“I told you it would be okay,” he told her, quietly.

“So did I.”

Hannah's gaze darted to Aderyn before she smirked at him, and all Lucas could do was smile in reply.


	42. Chapter 42

As amazing as it had been to reunite with Lucas, it was also really good to catch up with Hannah. The woman was so much more confident than she had been before, and it really shone through; even with something as simple as catching a spider. Aderyn opened the patio door for Hannah to release 'Todd' back into the wild, before they continued getting ready. She opted for a sexy black one-piece with a plunging, laced up neckline that she hadn't bothered wearing since Lucas had left. But now he was back, Aderyn felt like she had to pull out all the stops. She hadn't thought she'd get this second chance with him whilst she remained in the villa and she refused to waste it.

“Lucas seems into you,” Hannah stated, smiling at her through the mirror.

Aderyn couldn't help grinning back. “We liked each other, when he was here before.”

“And then he had to leave before he could do anything about it... you should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut,” the other woman stated, turning to face her. “When I see her smile, I smile. No matter what she's smiling at... My heart couldn't take it.”

“Did... did he really say that?” she asked, the butterflies suddenly swirling again.

“Ryn, he's crazy about you. Everyone can see it,” Hannah smiled, reaching for her hand. “For what it's worth, I think you and Lucas would make a great couple. And you look amazing, so he won't be able to keep his eyes off you.”

“Thanks hun,” she chuckled, linking her arm through Hannah's. “Come on, we're going to be missing all the fun.”

They chatted together as they made their way out to the garden, the other woman filling her in on more details about her new job and how her book was coming along, before they unanimously deciding to head for the sun loungers. Bobby waved her over, so after sharing a quick hug with her new-old-friend, Aderyn sat down beside her partner.

“How was your date?” he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Try as she might, Aderyn couldn't control the grin that pulled at her lips, even though she didn't want to hurt Bobby. But she'd never lied to him, and as she looked at him smiling at her encouragingly, she knew she couldn't start doing that now. It wasn't fair to either of them.

“Amazing,” she admitted, still trying to control her smile. “I had a great time.”

“I'm so glad to hear that, Lass,” he smiled, genuinely. “Must've felt good to see Lucas again after all this time.”

Before she could say anything, the man in question wandered over, and Aderyn tried her best to be subtle with the way her gaze racked over his body.

“Hey, you two,” Lucas greeted. “Mind if I grab Aderyn for a chat, in private?”

“Sure. Let's go,” she smiled, accepting the hand he offered her.

“Just when I had you all to myself again,” Bobby chuckled. “Have fun.”

Aderyn walked side by side with Lucas as they entered the villa, but the moment they were away from prying eyes, she hooked her little finger around his. It was such a little gesture, but it had Lucas grinning as he led her up to the roof terrace. She settled down beside him, before he unexpectedly kicked up his feet to lie down on the seat.

“Wanna be my pillow?”

It was hard to ignore the type of muscle control Lucas was using, as he held his head above her thigh without propping himself on his elbows. For a moment, Aderyn wondered if he was showing off by blatantly flexing his abs, but instead of calling him out, she smiled at him fondly. She didn't bother giving him a verbal answer, and instead gently stroked his brow, prompting to settle back against her.

“Ah, legend,” he grinned. “You might just be the most comfortable pillow I've ever had.”

“You're _definitely_ a lot more comfortable around me now,” she chuckled, resting her free hand on his torso. “I'm not complaining, but what changed?”

“Nothing,” he smiled. “I've always felt comfortable around you. I was just so worried about making a good impression, but I realise I should have taken more of a chance... this feels so right.”

“What does?” she asked, still stroking his brow.

“Being up here with you. Being close to you. I don't want to have to go,” he admitted.

“Let's stay here forever then,” Aderyn smirked.

“Make a little home for ourselves on the roof terrace,” Lucas chuckled. “How would we find food?”

“Midnight raids of the villa,” she replied, deadpan.

“Maybe our plan needs more work, but let's just do it anyway.”

He grinned up at her for a moment, before his smile became mischievous. He sat up suddenly, move so their sides were pressed up against each other; his face so close that Aderyn could feel his breath ghosting across her cheek, and she could smell the spice of his cologne.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured. “I wish I could kiss you.”

A dozen different thoughts flashed through Aderyn's mind, from how much she wanted to close the distance between them, to remembering what Lucas had said when he'd first come to the villa. He hadn't wanted anything they did to be snakey or behind someone's back, and though he was so much more confident than he'd been before, she doubted that had change. They both valued loyalty, and even though Bobby had already told her he knew she'd always chose Lucas, the man in question didn't know that. He'd probably think she was cheating on Bobby to be with him, and that was no way to start a relationship. Aderyn wanted Lucas to know she was serious about him, that although she wanted to be with him, she wanted to do it honestly. Of course, she was gambling on the fact they would be able to get together at the next recoupling, but she didn't want Lucas as some dirty little secret. She wanted to be with him, but wanted to do it right.  
  
“You okay?” he asked, as he gently tilted her chin up so she met his warm eyes.

“If you want to kiss me, why don't you?” she asked, biding her time.

“You're the one in the relationship. It has to come from you,” he told her. “But that doesn't change the fact that I really, really want to. You're making my head spin.”

“Do you have any idea how difficult you're making this,” she said, cupping his cheek. “And for the record, me and Bobby aren't in a relationship like that, but I understand what you mean.” She paused to lean her forehead against his. “I want to kiss you so badly, it's driving me crazy. But when you first came here, you said you didn't want your first move to be a snaky one and I don't think that's changed. I want to be with you, but I don't want to have to sneak off all the time just to catch five minutes with you. I want to do this right. But...” Smirking slightly, she moved to press a kiss to the the corner of his lips, before whispering in his ear: “I can't stop thinking of the way you kissed me, that night by the first bit.”

“You tease,” he chuckled, before laying back down with his head propped on her thigh. “If anyone asks, I'll just be here in agony.”

“Oh, give over,” Aderyn chuckled, caressing his cheek.

Lucas cracked an eye open and grinned at her. “Guess we should go join this other's before people start asking. As much as I want to keep you, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble either.”

“You'll just have to be patient,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead before she moved out from under him.

The moment he got up, Lucas caught her hand in his before beginning to lead the way back inside, but a small black thing on his shoulder caught Aderyn's attention.

“Todd?”

“No, Lucas. Unless this is some kind of roll play,” he teased.

“There's a spider on your shoulder, her name's Todd.”

Lucas actually flinched. “That doesn't make me feel much better! Can you get it off me? Please?”

“You're scared of spiders? I'd never have guess that,” she said, though not unkindly. “But sure, keep still.”

With a gentle hand, Aderyn scooped up the spider and cooed to it softly as she carried it over the the wall, then gently let her down on one of the potted plants. Todd was so much smaller than the spiders Aderyn usually had to deal with out in the rainforest, that she found her cute. She couldn't understand why anyone was scared of non-poisonous spiders, but she wasn't going to hold someone's phobia against them.

“All gone,” she smiled, reaching to squeeze Lucas' hand.

“You're actually a life saver,” he replied, his smile a little shaky. “Aderyn the spider whisperer.”

“It's one of my many talents,” she chuckled.

Lucas' smile soften as he looked at her, before he gently pulled her into a warm hug. “Seriously, thank you.”

“You're more than welcome,” Aderyn replied, squeezing him back. “But we should probably go before someone starts looking us... or the villa descends into chaos in our absence.”

“Again?” he chuckled.

Aderyn shrugged and gave him a wry smile, as she entwined her fingers with his. “Pretty much.”


	43. Chapter 43

Her heart had actually raced whilst she'd tried to pick a dress for the evening, and eventually settled on a studded black leather mini dress that she hadn't worn in the villa before. In all honesty, Aderyn was a little nervous about what Lucas would think of it, but it was her favourite LBD and she felt amazing in it. Silver hoops, black wedges and a final scrunch of her curls completed the look, though Aderyn took a moment to adjust Lucas' pendant... making sure it fell just right... before she headed down the stairs. She headed to the kitchen first and found Bobby making cocktails for Lottie, Hope and Noah. Her best friend leant over to kiss her cheek in greeting, when the women weren't looking, and she smiled up at him warmly. But before they could say anything, their attention was drawn by Bobby's dubious looking cocktail; it looked like it had tentacles. Unfortunately, conversation drifted to Lottie's supposed Gary drama and stayed there for far too long, until Lucas joined them. His hand settled briefly on her lower back, and although it was short lived, it was comforting. Thankfully he managed to steer the conversation back to the topic of cocktails, and Lottie jumped at the chance to show off her bartending skills.

“I prefer to make several drinks at once, so what does everyone want?” the blonde asked.

Lucas gave a thoughtful hum, before looking at her intently. “I'll have what Aderyn's having.”

“Same,” Noah agreed, smiling at her.

“No pressure then,” she chuckled, before turning to Lottie. “Love Island Ice Tea then.”

The woman quickly set about pouring several different bottles into the cocktail mixer, threw in some ice and shook before expertly pouring the drink into several glasses. Aderyn couldn't deny Lottie was good, the drink was amazing. But then someone proposed a toast, and she glanced at Lucas who was still stood by her side.

“To new, old friends,” she suggested, smiling softly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but a smile as playing on his distracting lips as he lightly clinked glasses with her, the others followed suit and the conversation remained pleasant whilst they finished their drinks. However, Aderyn didn't want to spend the entire party in the kitchen, so she made her excuses and subtly brushed her fingers across Lucas' as she left. The sound of music pulled her to towards where the bean bags usually were, and Marisol stepped away from Graham to grab her wrist and pull her into the throng.

“Show us what you've got,” her friend laughed, just as Despacito began to play.

Aderyn grinned as she grabbed Marisol's hands; the woman had admitted she was a good Salsa dancer, and she herself had spent too much time in Latin America not to know how to dance, so as the beat started to properly kick in, Aderyn twirled Marisol under her arm. Their dance wasn't really a Salsa, more of a Latin club mix, considering there were definitely some Merengue and Mambo steps. But neither of them really cared, and they continued to dance and sing together as the song changed to Bailando.

“You girls sure know how to dance,” Graham complimented, as they pivoted passed him.

Before either of them could reply, someone started to clap behind them, and Aderyn whirled around to find Lucas smiling at her appreciative.

“Don't stop on my account. I'm enjoying the show,” he told her.

Marisol pressed up behind her, before whispering in her ear. “Do you want to give him a show?”

Just then, Becky G's Mayores began to play and Aderyn began to sway against her friend, whilst her gaze remained locked with Lucas'. She ran her hands across her own breasts as Marisol's skimmed down her sides, making his eyes widen slightly. Aderyn bit her lip flirtatiously, raising her eyebrow in silent challenge, just as Marisol grabbed her hand and turned her to face her. They stared into each other's eyes and the woman's hand slid down just shy of her rear, before they started to dance Bachata style. Every so often she'd catch sight of Lucas out of the corner of her eye, his gaze was still riveted to her and by the time the song changed to Reggaeton Lento, Aderyn was fairly sure he hadn't moved a muscle.

“Oh! Are we dancing?” Hannah asked, running over with Gary hot on her heels.

Laughing, Aderyn reached out to spin her fellow redhead, making her laugh. Marisol caught Hannah's other hand, and together they taught her some basic Salsa moves. They managed the whole song, just the three women twisting and turning together... whilst Lucas and several other's watched them... before the crowd moved back in. Bobby came over as Shakira's Loca came on. His hand slid around her waist, pulling her close and she draped her arms loosely over his shoulders, before swaying to the music.

"Oh... _now _you want a dance,” she teased.

“I don't have you for much longer, do I?” he whispered.

“Bobby...”

He gave her a sad but understanding smile. “Enjoy yourself tonight, you deserve it. We'll talk tomorrow.”

She hugged him tightly as the song ended, just before Hannah and Marisol pulled her further into the group again, and she found herself trying to teach Noah how to salsa, until she felt someone's body brush against hers. Glancing over her shoulder, Aderyn found Lucas giving her a truly smouldering look as the current song blended into Havana, and she smiled seductively when he held his hand to her.

“May I have this dance?”

“I think it's been a long time coming.”

He pulled her close the minute her hand was in his, his free arm wrapping securely around her waist, whilst their entwined hands rested against his muscular chest. Aderyn could feel his heart thumping beneath her palm as their hips rolled together, before Lucas began to lead her in an unexpected Cha Cha.

“I didn't know you could dance,” she said, excitedly.

“It's the only one I know,” he admitted, his hand drifting low on her back.

They remained close, their bodies flush through the entire song and even when it blended into another with a different beat, they didn't drift very far apart. Lucas' arms remained around her throughout most of the songs that followed, only letting her go long enough to twirl her or for her to turn so her rear was pressed against him. Several times, he pressed sneaky kisses to her shoulders or the back of her neck, if she moved her curls out of the way. But eventually, Aderyn felt herself being pulled away by someone else. She hadn't expected it to be Hannah who had hold of her wrist, and she smiled apologetically at Lucas when her fellow redhead started to tug her away.

“I'm so hot and sweaty,” Hannah laughed. “Jump in the pool with me.”

Aderyn considered the other woman for a moment, then smirked. “Sure. Why not? Leather was not the best choice for tonight.”

“But he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you,” Hannah giggled.

Unable to help it, Aderyn grinned as they made their way too the pool, though she didn't have a chance to reply because Gary and Elijah suddenly jogged over. Both guys looked as hot and bothered as she felt, and it didn't take long for Hannah to convince them to join their dip. Unsurprisingly, her fellow redhead positioned herself in between the guys, and after giving Hannah a knowing smirk, Aderyn grabbed hold of Gary's hand before they all jumped. It was ridiculously refreshing after how hot and bothered she'd gotten dancing with Lucas, but as Gary picked up Hannah to toss her back in the water, Aderyn swam to the side and hoisted herself out of the water. As she sat on the coping, she noticed that Lucas was glancing in her direction again, so she smiled warmly and beckoned him over.

“You look good drenched in water,” he grinned, as he knelt beside her.

“Not as good as you do,” she murmured, seductively.

She let her gaze rake over his body, her eyes lingering on the hint of muscle visible through his shirt as she remembered back to the Mr Love Island competition; perhaps Lucas remembered what she'd told him that day too, because for the first time since he'd come back, he regarded her with the shy smile that had originally won her over.

“They're not very subtle, are they?” he whispered, changing the subject as he nodded towards Hannah and Gary.

“Are we really much better?”

“Maybe it's just me, but I think it's a bit different,” he murmured against her ear.

“I don't disagree,” Aderyn smiled. “You coming back has been the second best thing in the villa.”

“What's the first?” Lucas asked, looking at her intently.

“Meeting you,” she replied, as she leant to press a kiss to his cheek before standing. “I need to go get dry. Catch you later?”


	44. Chapter 44

Lucas caught Aderyn as she was leaving the dressing room, and he couldn't help eyeing her appreciatively; admiring the way the red silk dress she'd changed into hugged her curves. Her smile was so beautiful as she looked up at him, and he could barely resist the urge to pull her into a kiss. He settled for stepping forward and resting his hand on her hip instead, and grinned when she didn't pull back. If anything, Aderyn pressed her body closer to him and his fingers on her hip clenched reflexively. They were really toeing the line, and it made his heart race faster every time they got to steal a moment alone together.

“I was thinking about the roof terrace,” Lucas told her, his voice sounding husky even to himself. “The coast is clear. We could go up there and... hang out.”

Aderyn rolled her eyes at him, smirking. “Lead the way then, Romeo.”

“We're not that star-crossed,” he teased, taking her hand as he lead her outside.

“Do you think Casanova fits you better?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The only woman I'm interested is you,” he smiled, as he lead her to the padded bench. “And I have to say, you're looking stunning in that dress.”

“Sweet talker.”

How Aderyn managed to make him feel equally relaxed around her and nervous as hell, Lucas didn't know. But it felt like something unclenched in his chest whilst butterflies swirled in his stomach, as she rested her head against his shoulder when he draped his arm around her. But she suddenly shivered, which made him frown.

“Are you cold?” he asked, concerned.

She tilted her head to smile up at him. “No... you just give me butterflies.”

Without thinking, Lucas pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was driving him crazy not being able to be with her, when everything about them being together just felt so right; and then she had to go and say something like, completely honest and unguarded, and he fell for her a little more. He wanted to kiss Aderyn so badly... and so much more besides... but he tried to distract himself by drawing indistinct patterns on her forearm, and grinned when she shivered again.

“You know why I invited you up here again, right?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I mean, earlier should have given you a clue.”

“Is that earlier, as in: making it incredibly difficult to resist kissing you. Or maybe: drove me to distraction whilst we danced and I had to keep my hands more or less to myself?”

Her deadpan reply startled a chuckle out of him, even as he slid to the tiled floor to kneel in front of her. He took both of Aderyn's hands in his, and pressed lingering kisses to the inside of both wrists before he looked up at her adoringly; his heart racing.

“I want to know what it's like to be close to you. I want...” Lucas paused, his breath catching as she moved her hands to cradle his face. “I want _you_. Out here, under the stars.”

“How much will power do you think I have?” she asked, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. “I want you so much that it hurts. But I don't want you to be some dirty little secret. You're too important to me, I care about you too much, and you deserve better than that.”

Unable to hide his grin, Lucas knelt up so he could press a succession of kisses to her skin; her shoulder, clavicle and the side of her throat. As much as he wanted her, it felt so good to know she felt so strongly about him. That she wasn't just looking to get him out of his system... yes, he read one too many articles before he came back. Yes, some of them made him worry a little. He pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing in the jasmine and ylang-ylang of her perfume.

“You are everything,” he whispered.

Aderyn's arms tightened around his shoulders. “What the hell did I do to deserve you?”

“I think that's a question I should be asked,” Lucas smiled, pulling back just far enough to look at her. “You're one in a million, you know that?”

“What a smooth line,” she chuckled.

He tucked several curls behind her ear, as he looked at her intently. “You must know how great you are.”

“You're really going all out tonight,” Aderyn said, smiling affectionately. “But you don't always have to have the perfect line. You've already impressed me. You can just enjoy the moment.”

“I can't help it. I need the perfect line for the perfect girl.”

She giggled delightfully. “Now you're doing it on purpose.”

“Okay, I'll admit that one,” Lucas conceded, as he moved to sit beside her again. “Let's just... sit a while. Enjoy the moment.”

He felt Aderyn press her lips light against his throat, smiling against his skin, as she cuddled back up to him. He pulled her legs up to rest over his lap, his arms circling her slender waist, and the looked up at the starry sky in a comfortable silence.

“Do you believe in fate, Aderyn?” he asked, quietly.

“Sometimes the concept is appealing,” she replied, thoughtfully. “Though on the whole, no. I make my own decisions in life. The consequences and rewards are products of that, not some universal agenda.”

“I agree,” he told her. “I am where I am because of the choices I made, not because I'm being pushed along by some cosmic plan.”

She chuckled softly, but cuddled closer. “I choose you.”

Grinning, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, as his heart began to race again. “And I choose you.”

“Hopefully, we'll actually be able to do something about it soon,” Aderyn said, smiling up at him wryly. “The right way.”


	45. Chapter 45

In all honest, Aderyn didn't care that tears were already silently rolling down her cheeks as she stood up. It had been a shit day, and she'd spent most of the day crying. She'd barely held it together through that blasted couples challenge, that of course her and Bobby just had to win; it was a hollow victory, and they'd taken the champagne up to the roof terrace to more or less drown their sorrows, not celebrate. Because the moment they'd sat down, Bobby had turned his amber eyes to her and quietly stated: “I guess this is it, Lass.” Aderyn had broken down there and then, and he'd been so wonderful that he'd held her through her sobbed apology. She didn't deserve him, she never had, but then he'd gone and promised they'd always be friends; he'd broken her heart as much as she'd broken his. They'd spent a good hour just crying together, in between Bobby trying to make her laugh, so she'd been in a daze getting ready. She only had an outfit to wear because Noah had strode in the dressing room impervious to everyone else's complaints, and gathered her into the most tender hug Aderyn could ever remember receiving... which naturally made her burst into tears again... before he'd gone and picked out her dress for her. Hannah had been the one who'd come over first and reassured Noah the girls would look after her, but she'd been in such a state that Lottie insisted on doing her make up, because her hands had trembled too much. She'd barely gotten herself under control, and Marisol had held her hand as she'd made her way to the firepit dressed in the gold halter-neck Noah had picked, and the killer _waterproof_ eyeline Lottie had insisted on. The sad smile Bobby gave her the moment he saw her didn't help, in fact it's what made tears prick Aderyn's eyes in the first place, and now that her phone had bleeped to tell her it was her turn, they flowed freely.

“This has been the easiest but also the most difficult decision I've ever made,” she started, her voice already wavering. “Because no matter what I choose, I'm going to be hurting one man I adore. But I have to follow my heart, even if it's breaking. The guy I'm choosing is loving and loyal, he makes me feel equal parts crazy and utterly safe. I don't believe in fate, but I can't help thinking that we're made for each other, and I can really see a future for us beyond this blasted villa. Which is why the person I want to couple up with is... Lucas.”

Aderyn caught Bobby smiling at her sadly and giving her the thumbs up out the corner of her eye, as Lucas walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to her unruly curls, and when he pulled back to look at her, there were unshed tears in his eyes.

“I didn't think you'd choose me,” Lucas admitted, gently swiping his thumbs across her cheeks to brush away the tears. “Even after everything... I didn't think I'd really get to be so lucky. It's been you since the moment we met. But when I first came into the villa, I left it too long to make a move on you. I thought I'd have plenty of time... when I knew I was coming back you were the only person on my mind. I'm not normally afraid to take a risk, but I was this time. But somehow it paid off, and I'm so glad it did. You're one of a kind, Aderyn. You've made me unbelievably happy by choosing me, and I promise I'll never let you doubt how much you mean to me.”

Hiccuping another sob, she melted into his arms again; breathing in his spicy cologne and trying to ground herself. But then a hand lightly touched hers, and she pulled away from Lucas to find Bobby smiling at her sadly. Aderyn didn't hesitate to hug him, squeezing him just as tightly as he held her, before moving to the side so the guys could hug. Of course the other islanders whispering frantically to each other, but she didn't care, her focus was on two of the most important men in her life.

“You better keep her smiling after this,” Bobby said, whilst stepping back.

“I promise,” Lucas assured, as he reached for her hand.

“I really am sorry, Bobby,” Aderyn stated, quietly.

Bobby cupped her cheek, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You never lied to me, Lass. I don't regret it, and we'll always be friends.”

She gave him a watery smile, before heading back to the curved sofa. Noah shuffled closer, pulling Hope with him and gently took hold of Aderyn's hand, even as she cuddled up against Lucas' side. She squeezed his fingers back, undeniably thankful to know her closest friend had her back; especially since Chelsea was frowning at her. Because even though Aderyn had _finally_ gotten what she what, this was the villa, and she couldn't shake the feeling she'd need all the support she could get over the days to come.


	46. Chapter 46

The moment everyone started to drift away from the firepit, Lucas took Aderyn's hand and gently led her to the daybed where they'd spent their last night together. Now that they were finally together it felt a fitting place to talk; or perhaps even to spend the night. They both kicked off their shoes before he coaxed her to lay down beside him, and Lucas took a moment to just admire her beauty. From her wild ginger curls with it's streaks of random colours, her beautiful face and stunning eyes that were still shimmering with unshed tears, to how the gold halter dress she wore hugged and showcased her gorgeous figure to perfection. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky. Aderyn was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, inside and out, and somehow she'd picked him. So he gently took her hand in his, raising it to press a kiss to her knuckles, and his heart beat a little fast when she smiled up at him before snuggling closer. The jasmine and ylang-ylang scent of her perfume washed over him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Guess all that grafting paid off,” he murmured into her hair.

Aderyn burst out laughing. “That had nothing to do with it, and you know it.”

“Don't lie. They were my best moves,” he chuckled, before sobering. “It was hard watching you with Bobby. I don't know if I could've done it for much longer...”

She pulled back to look at him, tears once again rolling silently down her cheeks, and Lucas let out a shaky breath as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He understood Aderyn was upset over hurting Bobby, and he knew the guy would always be important to her, he just had to hope she wouldn't come to regret her decision.

“We're together now,” she whispered.

Lucas leant forward and rested his forehead against hers; he'd been about to brush his nose against hers, but stopped when he remember all the times he'd watched Bobby do it to her, so instead he gently brushed some of her wayward curls out of her face. She smiled up at him but she looked a little sad, and he was about to ask if he could do anything that would help, before she suddenly asked:

“Can we sleep out here tonight?”

Unable to help it, a grin pulled at his lips. “Like our last night together?”

“After what you said last night, I can't help thinking we might have missed some essential things the last time we shared a bed,” she smirked.

“I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night,” Lucas admitted, forcing himself to hold her gaze. “I didn't realise at the time how pushy it must have come across.”

“It wasn't your finest hour,” Aderyn agreed, cupping his face. “So you're lucky I'd already fallen for the adorkable version of you I first met.”

Lucas huffed a slightly self-depreciating fact. “I know I'm lucky, and I promise I don't plan to make the same mistake again.”

“Good,” she stated, pressing a feather-light kiss to his cheek. “But if we're staying out here, we should probably go and get ready first.”

He got off the daybed first and knelt down to help Aderyn with her shoes before offering her hand as she slipped off the bed. Their fingers entwined as they walked towards the villa, and he let her use the dressing room first whilst he went in search of a blanket. Lucas didn't expected Bobby to hurl one from his bed, stating it was Aderyn's favourite, but he smiled his thanks before heading to get changed. In all honest, he was impressed with the guy; Lucas didn't think he'd be so gracious if things were the other way around, but he tried to shove that thought out of his mind. He was finally coupled with Aderyn, despite everything they'd gotten through to get there, and he refused to let doubts and worries ruin that. So he dressed in his blue pyjama bottoms and tugged on a white tank top, before heading down to the daybeds with the throw tucked under his arm, but Lucas couldn't help stopping to admire the curve of Aderyn's rear, as she bent over wearing a pair a silk shorts whilst she rearranged the pillows on the bed. He tried to make his footsteps as loud as possible as he approached not wanting to startle her, and couldn't help smiling at her when she turned around to greet him.

“I guess we're finally alone,” she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

“What are you thinking?” he asked, tossing the throw on the bed so he could settle his hands on her hips.

“You made a very tantalising offer last night,” she murmured, tilting her head to brush his lips with hers. “I'm wondering if it's still available.”

Grinning, Lucas decided to answer by suddenly picking Aderyn up and tipping her back onto the bed. She laughed delightfully as he crawled up to join her, bracing himself above her as she smiled up at him... her curls a riotous halo around her... there wasn't a trace of sadness in her gorgeous eyes. Lucas resisted kissing her for all of a second, and she readily granted his silent request when his tongue teased the seam of her plush lips. He tasted a hint of mint, smelt the floral notes of her perfume, and felt the balmy breeze ruffle his hastily rinsed hair; he'd been too eager to return to Aderyn to wash all the gel out properly, but hopefully it was good enough for the night. Though that thought was derailed as she gently bit his lower lip before smirking up at him.

“So we're in bed after the last recoupling. We made it,” he smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

“Don't get too comfortable,” Aderyn teased, before somehow deftly reversing their positions.

He groaned softly as she straddled him, their thin pyjamas the only barrier between her core and the hard length of him. She rocked her hips, dragging another small moan from him, and Lucas' hands trembled slightly as he reached for the buttons of her shirt. He looked up for her permission, and found it in the gentle way she smiled down at him. He pushed himself up slightly, so he could press his lips to the skin he revealed with every open button, then whipped his own top off when Aderyn tugged at the collar and raised an eyebrow as a silent demand. Lucas couldn't help smirking at her. He found it incredibly sexy that she was taking control, and only paused long enough to remove the condom from his pants pocket, before discarding them with their tops. The last article of clothing between them was her shorts, but instead of removing them straight away, Lucas wanted to indulge. It had taken them so long to get here, and he wanted to make up for the uncomfortable position he'd put Aderyn in the night before. So he gently urged her to lay on her back before he started kissing down her body, starting off by lifting her curls away from her neck and shoulders, before moving down her decolletes. He paused as he reached the valley of her breasts and glanced up, seeking her permission; he wouldn't do anything without her express consent.

“Is this okay?” he asked, gently.

Aderyn smiled at him softly. “It's perfect.”

Spurred on my her reassurance, Lucas continued his path; kissing and stroking her breasts, following an unseen path down her lithe torso until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He glanced up at her again, only to find her smirking down at him, before she lifted her hips in clear invitation. Chuckling softly, Lucas removed the last barrier between them, and couldn't help admiring Aderyn's confidence when she didn't try to shy away from his gaze. He ran his hands teasingly up the inside of her thigh, easing them wider apart so he could settle comfortably between her legs. For a split second Lucas was tempted to tease her, but when she murmured a breathy plea for him to touch her, he guessed they'd both waited long enough for this moment. So he leant in to place a sucking kiss to her most sensitive bundle of nerves, as he slowly slid first one, then two fingers into her heat. Aderyn's moaned was intoxicating, and as he licked and sucked and stroked her, his gaze was riveted up her gorgeous body; watching how she watched him with hooded eyes until he crooked his fingers inside. She threw her head back, her back arching off the bed as her hands buried themselves in her already unruly curls. Lucas kept up his ministrations even as she pulsed around her fingers, and only stopped when she brokenly called his name. He kissed up her body, but was about to wipe his mouth before she suddenly wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him down to her. He was taken off guard by the fervour of her kiss, and couldn't help being swept away from it, especially when her skilled hand wrapped around the length of him, stroking him with an expert touch.

“I won't last if you keep that up,” he mumbled against her mouth.

Chuckling, Aderyn pressed a lingering kiss to lips before releasing him to fish the condom out from under the pillow. Rolling on the protection took a matter of seconds, but even then Lucas couldn't stop himself from stealing kisses before he settled between her legs once more. Her thighs cradled his hips and he slowly slid to the hilt; Aderyn's satisfied sigh when he was finally inside her was perhaps the most erotic thing Lucas had ever heard.

“You feel amazing,” he told her, resting his forehead against hers again.

“Still with the lines...” she teased, smiling up at him as she carded her fingers through his still damp hair.

“Cliché but true,” he replied, before capturing her unresisting lips in a lingering kiss.

He rolled his hips then, settling a languid pace, hoping to convey how much he cared for her. He shifted slightly, moving one arm to curl beneath her neck, whilst he gently hooked her leg over the other. Aderyn moaned appreciatively at the slight angle change; her nails lightly raking down his back when he brushed the perfect spot inside her. She felt amazing... she was amazing... and as she fluttered around him, dragging him closer and closer to his own release, Lucas knew he had to tell her exactly how he felt. So he gently called her name, urging her to open her beautiful eyes to look at him, as he held himself achingly still.

“Aderyn... I love you,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened for a split second, before a single tear unexpectedly escaped her right eye. Lucas swallowed thickly, ready to withdraw, ready to apologise for messing things up between them... until Aderyn cupped his face, her thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks, even as a few more tears rolled across her temples.

“I love you too,” she murmured.

Unable to help it, Lucas groaned as he rocked forward; catching her by surprise if her drawn out moan was anything to go by. He buried his face in the the crook of her neck, not wanting to ruin their moment by grinning like an idiot. A weight he hadn't really been aware of felt suddenly lifted, and he put everything he hand into each thrust as he hilted inside her, again and again, before she was arching up into him, obviously chasing her release. Lucas slid the hand that had been behind her neck in between their bodies, and circled her most sensitive bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts. Aderyn's voice cracking on his name was the only warning he got before she pulsed around him, unexpectedly dragging him over the edge with her. For several moments he stayed braced above her as they both caught their breath, before he moved to roll them onto their sides; her thigh still resting over his arm as he slowly softened inside her.

“You're one in a million, you know that?” he told her, smiling softly.

“You're not so bad yourself,” she chuckled, quietly.

“Not so bad? I'll take it,” he grinned, before stealing a quick kiss. “Though what's it going to take to get up to 'good'?”

Aderyn's smile turned undeniably fond, and her hand began carding through his hair again. “Just keep doing what you're doing, and I'll let you know when you get there.”


	47. Chapter 47

Noah looked up as Aderyn sat down next to Lucas. Despite knowing she'd been waiting for him, it was weird seeing them together instead of her and Bobby. She even acted different around Lucas; he'd seen her and Bobby share breakfast plenty of times, they were all laughs and stealing food off each others plates. With Lucas she just grabbed some fruit, looked longingly at the croissant everyone knew were her favourite, before concentrating on her own breakfast. Granted, the guy did go and share half with her, but then said she sounded like a baby dinosaur whilst she was eating... which was actually pretty shitty in Noah's opinion. The 'worst' noise she'd made was a little hum of contentment when she bit into the pastry, nothing rude or uncouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bobby wanted to say something... much like he did... but Aderyn beat them to it.

“That's cool, I like dinosaur,” she stated, giving him a big _false_ grin.

Bobby naturally chose that moment to go over and set a cup of tea down in front of their favourite redhead, and Aderyn's smile was undeniably gentler as she looked at him. Which Noah was sure everyone else noticed as well.

“You're not that bad, Ryn,” he called from across the counter. “I think it's cute.”

“Great... I'm adorable when I eat,” she replied, deadpan.

“Yeah... like a baby dragon,” Lucas stated.

“Ryn's too badass to be a baby dragon,” Bobby countered, whilst blatantly stealing some melon off her plate.

“Then what type of dragon am I?” she asked smirking, as she stole toast from Bobby.

“The fire breathing kind,” Noah laughed, earning him the middle finger from his best friend.

“Too hot to handle for you?” Aderyn retorted.

“Nah, Lass. You're fierce, so you're obviously the type that protects the hoard of gold,” Bobby grinned.

She huffed a laugh. “Why do I get the feeling that's what you think my job is?”

“Well... if you substitute gold for rainforests...” Lottie grinned.

“I say this with all the love, TeeTee,” Aderyn smirked. “But...”

“Fuck off?” Lottie guessed, grinning.

Aderyn winked at the woman and after the laughter died down, the group chatter went on as usual, though Noah couldn't help keeping an eye on Lucas. He'd remained silent after his last insult, seemingly intent on watching the way Aderyn and Bobby interacted together. There was an undeniable familiarity and ease between them, something Lucas didn't have with her yet; which Noah thought the guy would have a lot better chance of gaining, if he didn't go around nitpicking her habits that weren't even bad. He kept that thought to himself however, and instead went over to join Aderyn and Bobby who'd naturally fallen into doing the washing up together, whilst Marisol voiced her concerns about things drawing to a close.

“I think we should just enjoy ourselves,” Aderyn stated, as she washed a plate. “We've got gorgeous weather, a great pool and fantastic company.”

“Ryn's right. We should be enjoying this,” Noah agreed.

“You're definitely right,” Elijah added. “This is our chance to live it up.”

“Too right and since the big guy is here, I'm off to soak up the sun,” Bobby declared.

The guy tossed a tea towel to him, then kissed Aderyn on the cheek before leaving the kitchen; which no one missed, included her new partner. The atmosphere seemed a little tense, as if some of the other islanders expected a scene, but Noah wasn't going to let that happen... Aderyn had been through enough already... so not caring who was watching, he wrapped his arms around the redhead in a friendly hug, only to get suds dolloped on his nose for the trouble. Laughing, he wiped them off in her hair.

“I can't believe you just did that,” Lottie gasped.

“Tell you what babe, I'll hold him down whilst you get your revenge,” Hope grinned at Aderyn.

The redhead glanced up at him then, her smile a little wicked. “Better start running, Tiger.”


	48. Chapter 48

Aderyn hadn't really seen much of Lucas since their... interesting breakfast. In all honesty, she was a bit pissed with him and could admit that she had a flash of 'oh shit, what have I done' after his baby dinosaur comment. But just like always, Noah and Bobby had her back and what could have been a very uncomfortable experience became quite a laugh. Though since she had chosen Lucas, after pretty much pathetically pining for him for weeks, Aderyn guessed that eleven o'clock was a good enough time to suck it up and go find him. She wasn't terribly surprised to find him in the kitchen nursing a coffee, and he gave her a sheepish smile when she sat down next to him. Lucas didn't actually apologise but he did admit to being emotional this morning, so despite the fact he'd refused to let her kiss him during breakfast, Aderyn offered him a hug. She hadn't expected him to be so enthusiastic about it, and he practically melted into her when she held him close.

“I guess you're a grouch without coffee, huh?” she asked, not unkindly.

Lucas pulled back enough to give her another sheepish smile but before he could say anything, Hope practically through herself into the stool beside her. It was obvious something was up, and the woman wasted no time in stating she needed to talk to her. Lucas got the hint, and brush his lips to her temple as he murmured about getting more coffee; so yeah, Aderyn was definitely putting his bad mood that morning down to being under-caffeinated. Regardless, she listened to the latest Nope woe, that seemed be about a bloody cheese toastie of all things. Though as ridiculous as it was, Aderyn heard Hope out... she was dating one of her best friends after all... and was relived when the other woman admitted it was stupid and she was going to apologise to Noah. Which she took it as a win, despite how hungry she suddenly was. In all honesty, she was half tempted to go find Bobby to see if he wanted to whip up some brunch together since he made the best toasties, but she guessed that would be pretty weird all things considering. So after Hope wandered back to Noah, Aderyn decided to see if Lucas wanted something to eat and found him rooting in the fridge, though was still a little shocked by how enthusiastic Lucas was at the idea of making a toastie to share.

“Cheese and tomato, a killer combo,” Lucas grinning.

“Guess this will let me see you culinary skills,” she teased.

“I have hidden depths... wait 'til you try my cereal,” he replied, deadpan.

Aderyn couldn't help smiling; that was more like the adorkable guy she'd fallen for. Making the toastie was actually kind of nice, and it looked pretty good as it went into the grill. But since they'd only made one, she rummaged in the fridge for the ingredients to whip up a basic side salad as well.

“I like this,” Lucas said, his arms slipping around her waist from behind. “You and me, in the kitchen, cooking... I could get used to this. What do you think?”

“I'm excited to see where we can go as a couple,” she admitted. “Despite discovering you're a complete grumposaurus without your morning coffee, I'm still enjoying being a proper couple.”

“I deserve that,” he chuckled, a little self-depreciatingly. “But I am glad you said that, because this is exactly where I want to be.”

“What? Living in a villa with five other couples, or in the kitchen making a toastie?” Aderyn asked, deadpan.

“No silly, with you,” Lucas replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. “If you were a food, what would you be?”

Surprised, Aderyn lay down the knife she'd been cutting up cucumber and celery with, before turning in his arms to look at him. He just smiled and gave a little shrug, but didn't retract the completely unexpected question.

“Chilli,” she replied, looking him dead in the eye.

“Because you're hot?” he asked, smirking.

“No... because not everyone can handle me,” she stated.

“Handle with caution, I can see that,” Lucas murmured, as he stepped closer to her.

She could smell the scent of patchouli and cedarwood as his arms wrapped around her more securely, and her hands wandered up his well defined arms to clasp at the back of his neck. However, after the rejection this morning, Aderyn refused to be the one to break. If Lucas wanted her, he had to make the first move. They regarded each other for several intense seconds before it must have dawn on him why she was waiting, since he gave her that sheepish smile once again, before slowly leaning forward and melding his soft lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, slow and thoroughly, but she made a point of keeping herself in check. She hadn't fully forgiven him for the comments this morning, even though he still left her feeling a little breathless when they broke apart.

“Are you alright?” he asked, softly.

“I'm perfectly fine,” she smiled.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, glancing off to the side. “I usually aim for better than 'fine' after a kiss, guess I need to work harder to impress you.”

Aderyn gave a thoughtful hum, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat when he pulled her into his arms again, though she quickly stepped back out of his embrace again; though paused just long enough to kiss Lucas' cheek, when she noticed the worried look he gave her.

“The toastie,” she explained, before rescuing said snack from the grill.

It had just started to burn around the edges, but the rest was perfectly golden. The halves were a little lopsided once she'd cut it so she put the larger section onto Lucas' plate, which earned her another lingering kiss, before they tucked into their brunch. However, eating a toastie without Bobby just felt... odd.

“Are you okay, Lass?” Lucas asked.

Unable to help it, Aderyn flinched. “Okay, that's weird. I'm not used to anyone but Bobby calling me that.”

“I regretted it the moment I said it,” he admitted, giving her an apologetic smile. “I just wanted to be affectionate.”

“We could also come up with our own pet names?” she suggested.

“I'd really like that, but I kind of feel like I should ask if you have preferences,” Lucas stated. “And... this is probably going to sound weird, but your name... it's Welsh, right? Does it have a meaning.”

Aderyn smirked at him. “Bird, essentially. My dad's an ornithologist and has a shitty sense of humour.”

“I think it's sweet, doesn't help me with a nickname though,” he smiled, brushing some of her curls behind her ears.

“Since everyone who doesn't speak Welsh usually calls me Ryn, you could use Addie if you wanted, cariad,” she suggested. “Or whatever else you want. I'm just not the biggest fan of Ade, Babe or Baby.”

Lucas' brow furrowed. “What does that mean?”

“What, cariad? Want to guess?” she teased.

“Why do I get the feeling it somehow means baby dinosaur or baby dragon.”

“You're not cute enough to be a baby dragon,” Aderyn countered. “And before you argue, I'm Welsh remember. We take our dragons _very_ seriously.”

“I am sorry about this morning,” Lucas said, taking her hand in his.

“It wasn't your finest hour, but apology accepted, cariad.”

“What does that mean?” he asked, pouting ever so slightly.

Chuckling, Aderyn move to whisper in his ear: “Sweetheart.”


	49. Chapter 49

Being partnered with Aderyn had been equally strange and amazing during the 'Couples Trouble' challenge, since it was the first one they'd ever done as a together. It was nice just being able to drape his arm around her shoulders as they worked out the answers, and Lucas couldn't help chuckling at the fact they'd been voted the couple most likely to pose naked for an art class. In all honesty, it _was_ something he'd considered doing and grinned when Aderyn's reaction was to roll her eyes before smiling fondly at him. However, he noticed how tense she got when everyone voted for Bobby and Chelsea to be leaving as a friendship couple, and Lucas was sure it didn't go unnoticed how Aderyn and Bobby shared a sad smile when it was revealed the public thought the same; for a moment he wandered if she regretted recoupling with him, but then she rested her head on his shoulder and the pang of doubt faded away. Winning a date together certainly helped as well, and Aderyn looked gorgeous in the plunging black jumpsuit she'd chosen to wear, and the pendant he'd given her still hung around her neck. He kissed her cheek before taking her hands as they walked towards the Hide Away for their date, and whilst taking Aderyn to bed did cross his mind, Lucas led her over to the corner of the room where a chocolate fountain, a selection of fruit, and some champagne was waiting for them.

Aderyn chuckled softly. “I've not seen a chocolate fountain since I was in uni.”

“A friend of mine had one at their wedding a few years ago,” he replied, pulling a chair out for her. “It looks really good.”

“Certainly seems like they gave us enough strawberries,” she smiled, skewering one onto a bamboo stick.

Lucas watched Aderyn avidly as she carefully slid the strawberry under the flowing chocolate, though as she let the excess drip off, she noticed him watching her and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Want to feed me a bite?” he asked, cheekily.

“Is stealing my food going to be a common theme?” she replied, obviously trying not to smile.

“We made that toastie together,” Lucas countered.

“I was talking about the olives yesterday,” Aderyn smirked.

However, she held a napkin under the chocolate covered strawberry before offering it to him without another word. It tasted delicious, and after he'd licked the chocolate off his lips, Lucas returned the favour; though refused to acknowledge the way Aderyn got him hot under the collar, just by maintaining eye contact as her plush lips closed around the fruit.

“I'm really glad we get to have another date,” he told her.

“We've managed three, I think we've been spoiled by villa standards,” she teased.

“Perhaps, but I'm never going to complain about some private time to just chill with my girl,” Lucas smiled.

“Your girl, huh? A little presumptuous when you haven't even asked,” Aderyn smiled.

“I'd thought it was implied after we finally coupled up, but I suppose you're right,” he admitted, holding out his hand to her.

Aderyn narrowed her gorgeous eyes slightly, obviously trying to work out what he was planning, though still gave him her hand and let him gently pull her onto his lap. Lucas took a moment just to hold her close, hugging her tightly as he thought about how long it had taken them to get to where they were now. He squeezed her gently, before pulling just far enough away that he look her in the eye when he said:

“I love you Addie, and I'd love for you to be my girlfriend.”

“I'd like that,” she murmured, smiling at him with obvious affection. “And I love you too.”


	50. Chapter 50

The night had been gruelling. No one had suspected a surprise dumping and everyone had felt the pressure. Noah had watched silently as Aderyn and Lucas had hugged each other tightly, when they discovered they were the most popular couple in the public vote and safe from elimination. He and Hope were the next to be saved and after he'd hugged his partner, Noah went and pulled his best friend into a solemn hug as well. They stood together, his arms wrapped around Aderyn from behind, whilst Lucas and Hope stood either side of them. He noticed as the redhead crossed her fingers before holding onto his arms that crossed her chest, and Noah knew she was thinking the same thing he was; Bobby _had_ to stay. They'd become a trio, but apart from that, he knew Aderyn wouldn't forgive herself if their friend went home tonight. So they waited with bated breath as Jo and Rahim were saved, and Noah was convinced he could feel Aderyn's heart race when Chelsea got a text. But then they got through and she let go of his arms to wipe at her face, so he knew she was crying.

“Thank fuck!” she muttered, before stepping towards their friend.

Though surprisingly, it was Chelsea that flung themselves into Aderyn's arms first, so whilst the two women embraced each other tightly, Noah pulled Bobby into firm hug. And since the blonde still hadn't let go of Aderyn by the time they stepped away from each other, Lucas came over to give the guy a hug as well, then Hope.

“I think we may have competition,” Lucas mused.

Chelsea still hadn't let go of Aderyn, but the redhead merely smiled over the blonde's head. “Cute that you think you stand a chance.”

Her retort momentarily broke the tension that was hanging over the group, and Chelsea finally released Aderyn so the redhead could hug Bobby. Noah didn't hear what the pair said to each other but they held each other's hands, even though they wrapped their other arms around their partners as they all listened to the rest of the announcements. Hannah and Elijah were saved, as were Lottie and Gary, which left Marisol and Graham being evicted. Noah wasn't at all surprised that Aderyn immediately offered to help the Latina pack, the pair had always been close, and when it was time for the couple to leave the villa, it was obvious both women had been crying. He watched as she hugged them both, the fisherman picking her clear off her feet in a bear hug, before Aderyn stepped back and Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around her. They all waved until the pair were out of sight, before trailing back into the villa. Everyone seemed to drift in their own direction for a while, though Noah quite literally bumped into Aderyn again thirty minutes later in the lounge.

“Sorry, Tiger,” she chuckled.

He smiled down to her and moved to the side to let her passed, except she stepped in the same direction.

“Sorry!” she grinned.

“No, my bad,” he assured, before the both stepped in the opposite direction.

They both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, before managing to do exactly the same thing for a third time.

“We're not very good at this,” Noah smirked.

“And here I thought we were starting a new dance crazy,” Aderyn retorted.

Shaking his head, he grinned down at her and not for the first time, he couldn't help thinking just how pretty the redhead was; with her green eyes sparklingly with mischief, whilst she tried to control her cheeky grin. These types of moments between them were some of his most cherished memories from his time in the villa and feeling impulsive, instead of trying to step out of the way again, Noah suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. Aderyn chuckled as she hugged him back, before letting out a squeaky of surprise, when he lifted her with ease and turned until he could set her back on her feet inside the lounge. He kept smiling down at her as she stepped away, but chuckled when she looked around the room in obvious confusion.

“You know what? I can't even remember what I came here for,” she admitted, frowning adorably.

Noah outright laughed, as he wrapped his arm around Aderyn's shoulders to steer her towards the bedroom. “Maybe we should head to bed then.”

“You're probably right,” she sighed. “Though when I remember what it was in the middle of the night, I'm waking you up to suffer too.”

Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to her unruly curls. “I look forward to it.”


	51. Chapter 51

From the start, Lucas wasn't at all enthusiastic about the Baby Challenge; not that Aderyn necessarily blamed him since the dolls were creepy. But it was a challenge, though since Lucas just shrugged before walking out of the lounge, Aderyn got the sinking feeling she was on her own today, and the fact that both Noah and Bobby shot her worried glances didn't help either. But she dressed the doll a green t-shirt and denim dungarees, stuck a dummy in it's mouth... which thankfully stopped the mechanical crying... before sighing. Though before she could go get ready herself, Bobby's arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder from behind.

“So what you guys calling your doll?” he asked.

“I'm calling it Glaw,” she replied, quietly.

Bobby gave a small hum. “That Welsh?”

“It means rain,” Aderyn explained.

“Fitting name,” Noah smiled, coming to join them. “You going to be okay?”

“Of course,” she lied, smiling overly brightly. “I'll see you guys later.”

The morning didn't get much better. Lucas was practically avoiding her until nearly lunchtime, when he came to find her asking if she wanted something to eat, and they headed into the kitchen where they found a few of the others. Aderyn kind of regretted it. Lucas was so negative about anything related to the dolls, and whilst she did agree they were creepy as hell, it was a damn challenge. In the end, she just sat down next to Rahim on the sofa, accepting the plastic bottle Lottie offered her to 'feed' the doll with, whilst Bobby came over to perch on the couch arm next to her. Lucas just headed into the kitchen without another word and Aderyn bit back a sigh, only to be distracted from any potential thoughts when a forkful of fluffy scrambled eggs appeared in front of her face. She huffed out a laugh, but dutifully opened her mouth so Bobby could feed her half his lunch, whilst she looked after her doll. Which was basically the theme of the early afternoon too, though at least Lucas accompanied Aderyn whilst she did all the work, before he suggested going to hide up on the roof terrace for a bit. He brushed his lips sweetly against hers as they sat down together; the doll resting on the other side of her, away from him.

“How's parenthood treating you?” he asked, seeming somewhat cautious.

Aderyn raised an eyebrow at him. “It's a doll. It's nothing like parenthood.”

“Well... yeah,” Lucas replied, his shoulders seeming to sag in relief. “And thank goodness seeing how some of the others have been handling their dolls. I've actually been enjoying today... that might not sound like much but like, I _really_ did not want to do this.”

“I'd noticed,” she stated, neutrally.

Lucas flashed her a tiny smile. “Glaw is alright though... for a plastic doll.”

Unable to help it, Aderyn burst out laughing, and let her head to rest against his shoulder when he wrapped an arm around her.

“If we won, what would you do with the money?” he asked, out of the blue.

“That's a change of pace,” she observed, dryly. “And I'd probably give most of my half to charity.”

Lucas chuckled, squeezing her gently. “I should have seen that coming, and it's a cracking thing to do. Not sure if I could do it, but I'm not at all surprised by your generosity... and thanks. It was nice to talk about something other than dolls, but whatever else today throws at us, I'm glad I get to face it with you.”

Although she kept quiet, Adeyn couldn't help think bitterly that he hadn't actually _done_ anything to help all day.


	52. Chapter 52

Noah was honestly concerned. He'd noticed that so far during the Baby Challenge, Aderyn had done everything whilst Lucas had mostly left her to it. The guy had only really started spending time with her today, after Gary had made the observation it almost looked like Aderyn and Bobby were still together, considering how much time he'd spent with her today; pretty much bouncing between their favourite redhead and Chelsea. From what Noah had seen, Lucas had left everything to Aderyn, though most memorably for him was the nappy incident down by the pool. He'd just caught the way she'd roll her eyes before setting about changing their doll... explaining the steps to Hannah along the way... but knew Lucas wouldn't have noticed thanks to her riot of curls blocking her pretty face from the guy. It was obvious Aderyn was not pleased with the situation, but Noah knew she'd talk if she needed to, so instead of asking if she was okay, he decided to tell her about his little brother; she was the only person in the villa who he ever felt listened when he talked about himself, and he loved the gentle smile that pulled at Aderyn's lips whenever he talked about his job or his family. He would have talk to her for hours if he could, but Hope made her first appearance since discovering the dolls, which meant it was the last time he saw of the redhead for a while; until Gary shouted that he got a text announcing the guys were going to the beach for the afternoon.

“A break would be nice, but it feels a little mean to ditch the girls,” Bobby said, one arm draped around Chelsea and his free hand settling Aderyn's shoulder.

“Sorry you have to watch Glaw on your own,” Lucas said to Aderyn, reaching to squeeze her hand.

Noah and Bobby exchanged a look.

“It's fine,” she replied, the corner of her lip quirking ever so slightly, a sad mimicry of her usual smirk. “Just go and have fun.”

The moment she said that, Lucas was heading for the door as if he wanted to escape. A few of the guys followed, but Noah watched as Bobby paused to give Aderyn an encouraging smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead before joining the others. Without even thinking, he also stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend... careful not to squeeze to hard and upset the doll... her head fell forward to chest against his chest whilst one of her hands found his hip, almost as if she was steadying herself.

“I'll talk to him,” Noah stated.

“Don't worry about it,” Aderyn smiled as she stepped back, though it didn't meet her eyes. “It's not a big deal.”

Noah watched after the redhead as was she walked away, though it wasn't until Lottie touched his shoulder, that he realised he had somewhere else to be. However, he couldn't stop worrying about Aderyn, even after Hannah and Chelsea assured him they'd try cheer her up. So his mind was made up, whether his best friend wanted him to or not, he _had_ to have a word with Lucas. But when he made it to the jeep, it seemed like someone had beaten him to it; and surprisingly not Bobby. Gary was the one that was already calling Lucas out on leaving Aderyn to do all the work, though Noah supposed that was a big surprise, since the two were pretty close. So in the end, he sat back and watched Gary berate Lucas for a while, before stepping in to suggest they all just enjoy the afternoon away from the villa; though of course that didn't stop him from pulling Lucas aside privately, and reminding him how much Aderyn had gone through just to be with him.


	53. Chapter 53

As they finally got to put the dolls back in their cribs and be done with them, Lucas gave Aderyn's arm a gentle squeeze. “Hey, this day got intense at times. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Aderyn replied, though sounded weary.

“Do you see yourself being a mother after at all?” he asked.

“Well, the doll hasn't put me off having kids,” she smirked. “Though I'm not exactly desperate for them either...”

“I know I moaned a bit today... but I do feel we worked really well together.”

Aderyn raised an eyebrow at him, before stating: “You stepped up when it was my turn to escape the villa, I can't deny that.”

They drifted apart after that. Or more precisely, Chelsea dragged the redhead away to get ready for the evening. Lucas had a drink with Elijah before getting change, and they headed down to the firepit together. Aderyn looked amazing when she arrived a little while later, arm in arm with Hannah, and he couldn't help kissing her softly the moment she was within reach. He really hadn't expected to win the challenge... especially since Aderyn had done most of it alone, whilst Lottie and Gary had worked together... but somehow they had.

“I guess you did a great job, Addie,” he smiled, hugging her close.

Noah continued reading the text: “Congratulations, you two have won an evening in the Hide Away.”

Bobby nudged him, before leaning in to whisper: “Just an idea, but why not offer to let Lottie join Aderyn? Those two have worked their asses off today. Might be nice for them just to get some peace and quiet...”

Though before Lucas could answer, there was another text alerting them to another surprise dumping, that thankfully he and Aderyn were immune from after winning; which made him feel worse for leaving her with the responsibility nearly all day. And that feeling only intensified, when it was revealed that the couple being evicted would be either Jo and Rahim or Chelsea and Bobby. Aderyn looked stricken at the news, and immediately reached across him to hold the chef's hand. Both of them looked like they were about to cry, so Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Come on, Babe. Let's go somewhere quiet to talk this through,” he suggested, gently.

Unsurprisingly they ended up on the roof terrace, and Aderyn sank onto the sofa with a heavy sigh, her gaze trained up at the stars. There were very obvious tears in her eyes and Lucas felt out of his depth.

“Bad luck for those four tonight, eh?” he said, sitting beside her. “Still, I'm relieved it's not us up for the dumping... it's so intense. Either Jo and Rahim or Bobby and Chelsea will go home tonight. How are you feeling about it?”

“Devastated,” she whispered. “I don't want to send any of them home...”

Lucas frowned. “No one does. But it's us or them, babe. We need to always think like that.”

Aderyn actually glared at him. “Easy for you to say... I have more memories with each of them than I have with you, Lucas. Each one of them supported me in their own way when you weren't here, they're my friends. So excuse me if I refuse to be a cold hearted bitch about this.”

He just blinked at her in shock.

“I don't want to send any of them home, but don't mistake sentimentality for weakness,” she continued, clearly angry. “I don't want to be responsible for any of my friends leaving, but I've already made my decision about who I want to vote for... because there's no way in hell I'm going to vote for Bobby and Chelsea to leave. Besides Noah, they're my best friends in here and I refuse to do that to them. But if you want a reason that'll keep your ruthlessness happy, Bobby and Chelsea are only in a friendship couple whilst Jo and Rahim are in a committed relationship, which makes them competition.”

Lucas was still kind of stunned about Aderyn actually losing her cool, but he couldn't fault the fact that along with her emotional response, she also gave a logical one; regardless of how obviously unhappy she was about having to voice it.

“You make a lot of sense,” he said, carefully. “And I think we're making this decision for the right reason... for both of us. I think it's the right call.” He took the phone from her hands to type Jo and Ibrahim, to save her having to do it. “At least that bit's over... still happy with your choice?”

“Yes,” she replied, without hesitation.

He held her hand tightly as they made their way back to the firepit, and was unimpressed when Hope immediately commented that they were the last back... by a minute at most... Aderyn gave the dignified and diplomatic answer that they hadn't wanted to rush the decision, and Lucas backed her up by stating that though the decision was hard, he believed they'd made the right one; Aderyn actually gave him a thankful smile as they took their seats, and he held her close as they waited for Noah to read out the verdict. Thankfully, Jo and Rahim were the ones to be voted out, though where everyone else went to those two, Lucas watched as Aderyn rushed over to throw her arms around Bobby. The guy lifted her clean of her feet with his hug, and for a moment Lucas was genuinely worried they were about to kiss, when they rested the foreheads against each other. Though neither of them made a move to lean in, and a moment later, Chelsea jumped into their hug and they both kissed the blonde's cheeks.

“Hey Ryn, where's the love?” Jo grinned.

“Yeah I'm feeling let out here,” Rahim agreed.

There were very obvious tears rolling down the redhead's cheeks as she stepped away from Bobby and Chelsea, before she pulled them both into long hugs, and Lucas actually felt like a bit of a dick. He really hadn't stopped to think that Aderyn had so much more time with everyone than he had. They weren't rivals to her, they were real friends. Friends who she was genuinely going to miss. She when she stepped away to let them go pack, Lucas wrapped her in giant hug; pulling her down to sit on his lap as they looked into the crackling flames of the firepit.

“Can I ask a... favour, I suppose,” Aderyn said, quietly.

“Of course.”

“Would you mind offering the Hide Away to Lottie and Garry?” she asked, turning to look at him.

Worry started to coil in his gut, and he began to wonder if he'd managed to screw things up between them with how he'd acted. “Is that what you want?”

“We didn't deserve to win,” Aderyn stated, quietly. “Gary and Lottie worked together all day... we didn't.”

Lucas let out a controlled sigh. “I'm sorry for that.”

She just looked at him for one long, weighted moment before murmuring: “I know.”


	54. Chapter 54

Aderyn smirked as she read her cousin's texts; he was such a dork, but he'd been her best and closet friend since they were no more than kids, so of course he had to get his little dig in about her usually travelling the world. He'd laughed his ass off when she'd first mentioned about coming on Love Island, but it was nice knowing he thought Lucas was alright... because if anyone's opinion mattered about her boyfriend, it was his. However, as good as she was feeling after talking to her cousin, Aderyn was immediately nervous when she received a text from Lucas' family. She couldn't help worrying about what they'd think of her, since she had no doubt it was painfully obvious that she and Lucas came from completely different backgrounds. But his family were surprisingly laid back and friendly, they even apologised for Lucas' behaviour during the Baby Challenge... which was a little weird but still kind of nice... and it was good to know his family thought she made him happy, especially considering how long it had taken them to get where they were. Though as buoyant as Aderyn was feeling as she rejoined her friends, she couldn't help feeling nervous when no one had seen Lucas around for a while.

But the moment he reappeared, they still didn't get a chance to talk. Granted, there conversation was interrupted by a text telling them know to get ready for their final villa date, but it was more the principle of the thing. Still, they both hurried to change, and Lucas opened the door of the jeep for Aderyn to get in, before they were whisked away on their date. The sun was beginning to set as they got to the beach, painting the sky a gorgeous wash of oranges and pinks that were reflected in the gently lapping water. There was a row boat tethered to shore, prompting Aderyn to raise an eyebrow at Lucas, who smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pointed out a platform that was floating out at sea. There was a white gazebo and a bistro table and chairs just visible from where they stood on the shore, which certainly made the boat make sense. Aderyn kicked off her shoes, leaving them in the sand as she walked through the shallows, though she accepted Lucas' hand when he offered to help her into the boat.

“Do you want to row together?” she asked, smiling.

“Why don't you just relax?” Lucas offered, picking up the oars.

“You just want to show off,” Aderyn teased, sitting across from him.

“Well, you said you only rowed for work, why not enjoy it the experience for a change?” he smiled. “You can navigate for me.”

She chuckled, shaking her head fondly. “How do you know I'm not going to get distracted admiring the gorgeous view?”

“I trust you,” he stated, beginning to row. “I'm always a little freaked out by the ocean. Like, you have no idea what you could be walking into.”

“I find the ocean fascinating, there's so many undiscovered secrets... but my cousin's a marine biologist, so I guess that gives me a different sort of perspective than most,” she smirked.

“You two are close?”

“He's my best friend,” Aderyn admitted, her smirk turning into a grin. “We were inseparable growing up, were room-mates at uni, and normally each other's 'plus ones' for any work conventions we need to go to.”

“Is he a jet setter like you?” Lucas teased.

“Is it really jet setting when it's for work?” she retorted.

The moment they reached the platform, Aderyn hopped out of the row boat to tether it to one of the posts. Though the moment she was done, she found herself swept up into Lucas' arms as he carried her bridal style towards the table and chairs. Unable to help herself, Aderyn giggled as she pressed a kiss to his clean shaven jaw, breathing in the heady spice of his cologne, before he carefully set her down in one of the chairs.

“This place is gorgeous for a date,” he commented, uncorking a bottle of champagne. “Though obviously not as gorgeous as you.”

“Smooth talker...”

“Is it really smooth talking when it's true?” he countered, pouring their drinks. “I'm glad we're solid. You look lovely, Addie, and I'm so lucky to be with you on the final date.”

“It took us a while to get here, huh?” she said, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers together. “And you're looking very handsome yourself.”

Lucas grinned, before raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. “Thanks. But I want you to know, what I said wasn't just a line. I mean it. You're a beautiful person, and I don't just mean your looks, even though you're gorgeous. I mean what you put into the world, and how you treat others.”

Aderyn smiled at him softly, touched by what he said. It was nice to be appreciated for something other than her looks; most of her ex-boyfriends were exes for that reason alone. So it felt so good to hear Lucas say that, especially with how he'd been since they'd coupled up. There had been many ups and downs to get to where they were but at that moment, as the setting sun cast a golden glow on their date, Aderyn felt happy. She slipped into Lucas' lap, her arms curling around his shoulders whilst his slid around her waist, before she closed the distance between them. She could taste champagne as their tongues started a languid dance, smell the salt in the air that mixed with the spice of his aftershave, and felt the cool sea breeze ruffle her curls as she sank further into their kiss; trying to put her concerns behind her.


	55. Chapter 55

Aderyn guided Chelsea to the bedroom, her arm wrapped securely around the blonde's shoulders, who was pretty tipsy by this point. They'd decided to share a bottle of wine whilst sitting on the daybed, discussing their hypothetical moving in together, though Chelsea had drank more than her fair share. But in all honesty, Aderyn thought it sounded like a riot; stylish apartment, girly gin related dates and buying a pug together. Worryingly, she realised she'd talked about sharing a future with Chelsea more than she'd discussed it with Lucas, and once that thought had crossed her mind, Aderyn couldn't stop thinking about it. So she deposited Chelsea with a bemused looking Bobby, and gave the guy a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and apology, before heading back out of the bedroom and onto the roof terrace. Sighing, Aderyn sat down on the cushioned bench, tugging her silk wrap more securely around her when a gently breeze ruffled her curls.

“Nothing better than a good clear sky...”

A weak smile pulled at Aderyn's lips as she tilted her head to look at Noah, who was stood in the doorway. She patted the seat beside her in clear invitation, and her friend wasted no time in crossing the distance; sitting close enough that Aderyn could feel his body heat, even before Noah draped an arm around her shoulders. Another sigh escaped her, as she leant her head on his sturdy shoulder.

“It's so clear that you can ever see the little satellites moving,” he continued, gently tugging her closer. “I used to think they were actual stars that could move around, and I used to worry that when I became a star in the sky, after my life had ended, I would be one of those that just stayed in the same place all the time...”

“That's actually really adorable,” Aderyn smiled, as she absent-mindedly laced her fingers with his. “I wish I'd been able to think those sorts of things as a kid, it sounds so magical.”

“Why couldn't you?” Noah asked, seeming genuinely curious.

“My parents are both scientists,” she chuckled. “I think I knew the constellations before I knew the alphabet.”

“I remember reading it in a book somewhere that we became stars, and thought it was cool. So I kinda convinced myself that was what happened to us,” he explained, a smile in his voice. “You're definitely made of stardust.”

“Wow... that's such a line,” Aderyn teased, glancing up at him. “Though surprisingly sweet, even if...”

“It's literally true?” he supplied. “Humans are made up of the same components that you get in stars.”

“Pretty much. Though for a second I felt special...” she replied, deadpan.

Noah pressed his lips to her forehead. “You are special.”

Yet another sigh escaped her lips, as she tilted her head back to look up at the twinkling night sky.

“Talk to me,” he requested, squeezing her fingers that were still entwined with his.

“It's going to sound stupid, but I've talked more about a future with Chelsea than I have with Lucas,” Aderyn murmured. “And I mean that quite literally: moving in together, gin dates, getting a good rug to do yoga on together, buying a pug...”

“So what's Chelsea offering you?” Noah asked, smirking slightly.

“That was Chelsea... and honestly, I'm pretty tempted to ask her if she genuinely wants to look for a place together after all this,” she admitted. “I'd been looking for a flatmate before I found out I was coming here, and I don't actually have to live where I do for work, so... why not?”

“What about Lucas?”

“He asked me to be his girlfriend, but we haven't talked about the future since. Well, nothing passed meeting his family for Sunday dinner... at some point,” Aderyn explained, dejectedly.

Noah gave a hum of acknowledgement.

“I mean, he told me during our date that he's never really done the whole 'commitment' thing before, but...”

“That worries you,” Noah said. A statement, not a question.

Aderyn blew out a shaky breath. “Just a bit. Maybe it's stupid, but I can't help wondering if I made a mistake? When he told me that... it generally shocked me. You know what I went through after he left, but have I set myself up for a major fall? I mean, my job takes me out of the country six months of the year, is he going to cheat on me? Am I going to have to settle for just being someone's girlfriend, with no prospects of it ever being more? I'm not normally the type that worries about things I have no control over, like someone else's feelings, but... I can't help worry about this. I can't help worrying I made a mistake and that scares me.”

Noah didn't say anything immediately; instead choosing to pull Aderyn close enough that she had to curl into his side to remain comfortable, her bare legs thrown over one of his as she cuddled close. Both of Noah's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, prompting Aderyn to snake hers around hiss waist.

“It's not stupid,” he said, quietly. “You're not the only one having doubts, there's a reason I haven't asked Hope to be my girlfriend yet.”

She gave him a gentle squeeze. “I'd kinda guessed as much, but I figured you'd come talk to me if you needed.”

“Can I tell you something?” he whispered, seeming hesitant.

“Of course, Tiger. I'm always here whenever you want to talk,” Aderyn replied, smiling up at him encouragingly.

“I wonder what things would have been like if I... if we'd ended up together.”

To say she hadn't expected that, was an understatement. Aderyn pulled back from Noah just enough that she could properly look at him, though his eye were trained on the night sky. Smiling a little sadly, she cupped his cheek and gently coaxed him to meet her gaze.

“We'd be that annoying couple that won all the challenges. We'd always be off somewhere reading together, and had crappy inside jokes about books,” she smiled, softly.

“Do you think we'd have worked?” Noah asked, his eyes searching hers.

“I think Hope would have tried to sabotages us every chance she got,” Aderyn replied, truthfully. “But considering how close we are as friends, I don't see why we wouldn't have. Can I ask what's brought this all on?”

Noah shrugged. “Maybe it's because it's nearly at the end, and I've started thinking about the future.”

“Whatever happens, I know we'll support each other through it. I'm not going to ditch you just because we leave the villa,” she told him.

“Fancy coming to visit after this is all over?” he asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Only if I get to come to the library and watch you read to the kids,” Aderyn smirked.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her unruly curls. “I'll try make sure they pick a good book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say a quick thanks to TornPages, who captured the Noah conversation for me in her playthrough so I could use some of it here (since it didn't happened in game for me!)


	56. Chapter 56

Aderyn wasn't totally sure what to make about this whole Prom evening that was happening... she'd left school for college at sixteen, so she'd never had a prom and wasn't exactly sure what the other women were so excited about... but she did love the jewel encrusted, champagne coloured gown she'd picked; she'd felt so elegant when she'd tried it on. However, it was the only thing Aderyn was liking about the upcoming event so far, because even though she knew how to dance, she felt the ballroom steps the boys had practised lacked a certain... feeling, she supposed. Even though Lucas was very adept at them, it had seemed very clinical whilst they'd been practising. And now to finish off how utterly ridiculous the whole thing was, they were having to write speeches to recite to their partners later, which was just _weird_ as far as Aderyn was concerned. Granted, she managed to but her rose-tinted glasses on and managed to get something down on paper, but that didn't stop the exercise from feeling quite contrived. Though the same could not be said for Chelsea, and whilst Aderyn had felt a little uncomfortable helping the bubbly blonde write something for Bobby, she couldn't _not_ help her friend. However, Aderyn also couldn't shake of the feeling that _she _was writing a love letter to him rather than just helping Chelsea, which did nothing to help the mixed up feelings she still had for Bobby... and probably always would.

* * *

Lucas smoothed down the white shirt he wore under his pale blue suit, wanting to look immaculate for when Aderyn emerged from the villa. For some reason, he felt ridiculously nervous and his heart was already pounding, even before he heard Bobby give a low whistle. Lucas turned to follow the guy's line of sight, and swallowed thickly when he saw his girlfriend. Aderyn looked absolutely breathtaking in the floor length gown she wore, a vision really, and it was rather obvious from the way Bobby stared at her, that he wasn't the only one who thought so; not to mention he was certain Noah had also given her a blatant once over, before Hope came into view. But Lucas tried to push that to the back of his mind, as he stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around Aderyn's waist the moment she was in reach.

“You look incredible,” he complimented, smiling. “I'm so lucky.”

Unable to help himself, Lucas pulled Aderyn closer and instead of keeping things respectable whilst they were in public, he kissed her deeply; breathing in the jasmine and ylang ylang scent of her perfume, and tasting a hint of champagne as their tongues briefly danced before she slowly pulled away. Really, Lucas knew it was a bit of a dick move to pull in front of Bobby, but right then and there, Lucas didn't care. Committing himself to a long term relationship had been daunting... even with a woman as remarkable as Aderyn... and despite how happy she made him, he felt out of his depth. In all honesty, he couldn't help feeling threaten by both Bobby and Noah, so he _had _to make the point that she was_ his_ girlfriend whether it was childish or not; he just hoped Aderyn wouldn't notice his jealousy.

* * *

Noah's attention was immediately caught when Chelsea opened her speech by stating she wouldn't have been able to write anything if Aderyn hadn't helped her, and whilst it still mostly sounded like something Chelsea would come up with, there were certainly points that Noah didn't doubt were from Aderyn; they were so sweet and gentle that it was obvious something she'd suggested, and it made Noah wonder whether his best friend had deeper feelings for Bobby than anyone suspected. It seemed he wasn't the only one, since Lucas kept giving her worried glances throughout the speech, though Aderyn thankfully didn't seem to notice. However, it was hard for anyone to miss the fact Bobby's gaze kept flicking over to the redhead whilst he made his speech to Chelsea... who didn't seem at all phased by the fact it was almost painfully obvious that Bobby was quite possibly in love with Aderyn... and Noah couldn't help thinking he was probably going to have to run some damage control later on, despite the fact Aderyn and Lucas' speeches to each other were actually really touching.

“Lucas, we really didn't have an easy journey to get here,” she began, quietly. “Though from the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be incredibly important to me. We might have gone through more than our fair share of ups and downs, but I've cherished every moment I've spent with you... I adore you, cariad.”

“That was beautiful, and I'm not sure how I'm going to equal it, but here we go,” Lucas stated, his voice noticeably unsteady. “Aderyn... there was a time I honestly didn't think I'd be standing here opposite you. Because even though people say you don't know what you have until it's gone, I knew what we had was special, before I had to leave. You were the only reason I came back to the villa, and although I don't know what the future holds for us, I don't actually care. I'm just happy we're finally together, and that there _is_ a future for us.”

* * *

Aderyn's thoughts had been a swirling mess ever since the speeches started, but the moment Lottie stopped speaking, she got up and joined her friend under the flower arch and hugged her tightly. She didn't think anyone had expected the Aussie to make a 'friendship' speech, but it was beautiful and heartfelt. It meant more to her than Lucas' speech had; the things that Lottie had said about her in particular had made Aderyn cry happy tears.

“Was that too much?” the woman asked, sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

“It's was perfect,” Aderyn assured, pulling back to smile at her friend.

“And so are you,” Lottie replied.

There was an 'eep' from somewhere behind them, before another body suddenly barrelled into them. Chuckling, Aderyn snaked an arm around Chelsea as well, so the three of them could hug properly.

“You should totally come live with us too,” the dizzy blonde grinned.

“What was that?” Bobby laughed.

Aderyn glanced over her shoulder and flashed her friend a smile. “Chelsea's lured me in with the promise of gin and pugs.”

“Don't forget the perfect rug to do yoga on too,” the interior designer chirped.

“And you're stealing Lozza as well?” Gary asked, chuckling.

“After a speech like that, you're damn right we are,” Aderyn retorted, grinning.

“Bras before boys,” Chelsea agreed, hugging them both tightly. “I really can't wait to share my mugs with you both.”


	57. Chapter 57

After having to say goodbye to Hannah for the second time, Aderyn had consoled Lottie whilst they got ready for bed, before heading out to the roof terrace alone. In all honesty, she just needed some time to think. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong tomorrow; and not necessarily the 'not winning' type of issue. Aderyn was worried about her and Lucas, about whether they'd last outside the villa, especially considering how much she travelled for work. She was worried if she'd made the right choice to be with him in the first place, worried she'd had some idealised version of him in her head during the weeks he'd been away. She worried that the grump that complained about how she ate breakfast and shirked his share of the work during challenges was the real Lucas, and the version that she'd first fallen for was a front. She worried that she was being unfair to him, worried she was going to somehow hurt him like she'd hurt Bobby.

Sighing, Aderyn tipped her head back and looked up into the starry sky. Honestly, she felt an utter mess and didn't know what to do or even who to talk to about it. The two guys she'd normally speak to were out of the question; Noah had his own issues with Hope to sort out... not to mention his strange question the other night... whilst Bobby was technically part of the problem, since she _had_ developed genuine feelings that went beyond friendship for him during their time together. Aderyn missed the easiness that had come from their relationship, she missed they way she'd felt able to be a hundred percent herself, even on an off day. Whereas with Lucas, she felt so unsure of everything, which was completely at odds to how she'd felt when they'd first met. Sometimes he seemed like a completely different person, and Aderyn didn't know what to make of it. There were things he'd said, things he'd done that made her almost wary. However, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend despite the belated admittance that commitment had never been his thing... which yes, did worry her... so she figured she at least owed it to them both to see how their relationship would survive outside the villa, although that decision did nothing to help soothe her swirling thoughts and concerns. It did nothing to quiet the voice at the back of her mind, telling her she was making a mistake.

The quiet sound of the door opening and closing quietly caught Aderyn's attention, and she looked up to see Bobby walking towards her, carrying two mugs that were topped with a generous amount of whipped cream. She offered him a tired smile as he came to sit next to her, and breathed in the comforting smell of hot chocolate as he handed her one of the cups. Without even thinking, Aderyn tilted her head to rest against his and they sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence, before a cool breeze whipped up which made her shiver. Bobby set his empty mug down and grabbed one of the blankets there where always left folded on the cushioned bench, then draped it around both their shoulders, when Aderyn sat back after setting her own cup down on the coffee table.

“Thanks for coming to check on me,” she said, quietly.

“Lottie said you'd headed out here, and I couldn't go to bed without checking on my favourite girl,” he replied, smiling at her gently.

“Doesn't feel like we've managed to talk much lately, just the two of us. Are you doing okay?” she asked.

“Honestly, I'm still wrapping my head around the fact I'm in the final. Chelsea's a great girl but... I don't see her like that,” Bobby sighed. “But it's all going to be over tomorrow, and it feels strange. I didn't find love. Or at least, I couldn't keep it.”

Aderyn swallowed thickly and reached for his hand, twining their fingers together. “I'm so sorry, Bobby. I never wanted to hurt you. But you'll find love. You're such an amazing, sweet, wonderful guy. You just need to find the right person.”

“Between you and me, I think I found her,” he replied, his voice wavering as he move to face her properly.

Unwanted tears pricked Aderyn's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Bobby's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “I never deserved you.”

“You deserve everything, Lass,” he murmured, squeezing her gently.

Her breath shuddered, as she fought the urge to cry.

“Just do one thing me, okay? Well... two things,” Bobby asked, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers. “Firstly, win.”

A watery laugh escaped her, even as tears silently rolled down her cheeks whilst she regarded him. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she tried to hold back a sob when he cupped her face and lightly ran his thumbs across her cheeks, brushing away her tears.

“What's the second?” she whispered.

“Know that we'll always be friends,” he replied, his voice thick with emotion as he tucked some of her curls behind her ear. “And that if things don't work out with Lucas, I'll...”

Aderyn tilted her head to press her lips to his palm, but before she could say anything in reply, Noah popped his head around the door. She knew he'd be notice she'd been crying, and she offered him a slight smile when he frowned at them in obvious concern.

“You two okay?” he asked, quietly.

“Just the final getting us all emotional,” Bobby assured, standing up then offering her a hand. “But we'll be fine, right Lass?”

“Always,” she replied, accepting his help and their hands remained clasped together as they walked over to Noah. “Though there's one thing I do want to say, in case I don't get the chance tomorrow... I really wouldn't have gotten through this without either of you. I genuinely would have walked. You kept me sane in this mad house, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Bobby let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist, whilst Noah's curled one arm around her shoulders, before tugging the shorter man into the hug as well. They held each other for a long, drawn out moment before Noah stepped away.

“You've got nothing to thank me for, Ryn. You've been there for me just as much as I've been there for you,” he stated.

“And you made my villa experience, Lass,” Bobby smiled, pressing his lips to her temple. “You know there's very little I'd change about that.”


	58. Chapter 58

Lucas was waiting for Aderyn when she walked out of the dressing room with Bobby and Noah, the blanket from their bed draped over his crossed arms, and he pushed away from the wall when she noticed him. Her smile was tired as he curled an arm around her shoulders, letting him steer her down the stairs with a wave for her friends, before her arm wrapped around his waist.

“Is everything okay, Addie?” Lucas asked, as they walked through the empty villa.

“Yeah, we were just being melts,” Aderyn sighed. “Guess the final's got us all a bit emotional... are we sleeping outside?”

“I thought you might like to, since it's our last night at the villa,” he explained, quietly.

He didn't expect her to suddenly step in front of him, her other arm slipping around his waist so she could hug him. Chuckling softly, Lucas took a moment to drape the blanket around her shoulders before he returned her embrace. Then without warning, he bent down and swept Aderyn into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the daybed; setting her down gently, before laying down beside her. She'd rolled on to her side to face him, and Lucas leant in to lightly brush his lips against hers. Sometimes he still couldn't believe they were really together, and although he was nervous about committing himself to a long term relationship, he felt like the luckiest man alive. He knew they'd need to have some serious conversations once the left the villa, especially regarding her work schedule, though he hoped they'd get some time to just be a regular couple before she had to leave again. In all honesty, Lucas was worried about how they'd... he'd... cope once she went back to work, and unable to help himself, he wrapped his arms around Aderyn and pulled her close; burying his face in her unruly curls as she hugged him back.

“Everything alright?” she asked gently, her hand rubbing soothingly up and down his spine.

Lucas nodded, not quite trusting his voice just yet.

“Are you sure, cariad?”

He pulled back just far enough that he could cup her cheek. “Being with you is just really perfect. I feel like I want to bundle you up and keep you forever.”

Aderyn gave him a slightly too knowing smile. “You're worried about when I'm away for work.”

“A little,” he admitted, reluctantly. “It's just... I feel safer with you than I have with anyone, but it will be strange not seeing you for months at a time.”

“If it's any consolation, I'm UK based until after Christmas,” she explained. “I only need to head to the office for meetings since most of my work can be done remotely, so we'll have plenty of time together before I'm posted. Besides, when you join Doctors Without Boarders, we'll both be travelling all over the world... imagine the stories we'll have for each other.”

“I love how positive you are,” Lucas told her, hugging her close. “Though I have a question for you. Would you like to stay with me for a while, once we leave tomorrow? If you already have plans I understand, or if...”

“I'd love to,” she smiled. “I'll probably need some time so me and Chelsea can look for places around Buckinghamshire and outer London, but staying with you would be lovely.”

“So you're really doing that then?” he asked, trying not to frown.

“Hopefully,” Aderyn grinned, obviously excited. “Not sure if Lottie's joining us, but it'll be amazing either way.”

“I'm happy for you,” Lucas stated, forcing a smile.

“Yeah,” she sighed, her own smile dropping as she rested his head on her shoulder. “You sound it.”


	59. Chapter 59

Their last day at the villa had been pretty uneventful. In all honesty, until it was time to gather around the firepit for the last time, it had been downright boring. But despite coming in second, Noah clapped and cheered with everyone else, as Aderyn and Lucas emerged from the villa. After everything his best friend had gone through, she deserved to win, and although he knew the redhead had some doubts about Lucas, Noah hoped Aderyn was worrying about nothing. Not that he wouldn't always wonder what could have been between them, and since he felt like that when they'd only ever been friends, Noah couldn't imagine how Bobby was feeling as they watched Aderyn and Lucas' highlight reel. So he clasped his friend on the shoulder, wanting to give the guy some support, since everyone knew Bobby was at least half way in love with the conservationist. Bobby mustered a smile as they watched their friend and Lucas approach the podium, and both laughed when Aderyn was the one who ended up with the envelope holding the fifty thousand pounds; not that it mattered, since Noah knew she'd split the prize money.

“Wonder what the text says?” Chelsea chirruped, as they watched Aderyn glance down at her phone.

“It's a way to drag out the suspense. You know, create a little drama,” one of the Casa Amor guys... Arjun... said.

“It's probably just says congratulations along with some instructions,” Lottie agreed.

“Taking you're time over there!”

The groups attention snapped back to the couple when they heard Lucas' harsh tone, and Noah's hand tightened on Bobby's shoulder... as Graham's hand held Arjun back... when they all saw the way Aderyn visible flinched. She looked so stunned and hurt, but as much as Noah wanted to go check on her, he knew she wouldn't appreciate some knight in shining armour routine... and it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so.

“Let her handle this,” Priya stated, calmly.

Noah glanced over his shoulder and saw the woman holding both Lottie and Chelsea's hands; the former glaring daggers at Lucas, whilst the latter was frowning angrily in general.

“Why's he being such a jerk? She was only reading a text,” the dizzy blonde muttered.

“I don't know, but I want words,” Bobby said, quietly.

“Right behind you,” Arjun stated.

“Ryn can hold her own,” Graham rumbled.

“We've just got to be there for her afterwards,” Marisol agreed. “Whatever she chooses.”

There were murmured agreements from the group, though everyone's gaze was still riveted on Aderyn, who'd been staring at Lucas in obvious shock. But then her whole demeanour suddenly changed. She didn't get angry like Noah thought she deserved to, instead the redhead was almost eerily calm. Her face lost all expression, her shoulders lost their tension, and she just regarded Lucas utterly neutrally. She was the very definition of composure; it was honestly more than a little disconcerting to see.

“Think she's going to take the money?” Hope asked.

“If she does, she'll probably just donate it to charity,” Rocco stated.

Noah shook his head, his eyes not leaving his best friend, whilst hers never wavered from her boyfriend. Then to everyone's surprise... including his own... Aderyn calmly tore the glittering cheque in half, then ripped it into quarters. There were shocked gasps from the group and the crowd, as she Aderyn calmly set the pieces of paper onto the podium, then with her head held high, she sedately walked over to where the crew were stationed. A woman with a clipboard hurried over to her, and Aderyn's mic picked up her politely asking if she could go somewhere quiet. The crew took a moment to disconnect her microphone, before one of the bouncers led Aderyn back towards the villa's gates. But even though they'd at least removed her mic, there were camera's still following his best friend's every move, and when Noah glanced up at the big screen, he could see tears in her eyes since the image zoomed in on her face as she obviously thanked the bouncer; showing what a class act Aderyn was. Without really thinking, Noah rushed forward and slipped through the gate just behind her, before the crew who'd gone to Lucas could usher the bastard through. He hurriedly removed his own microphone, and dropped it as carefully as he could next to the entrance before chasing after Aderyn. He found her sitting on one of the day beds, her face buried in her hands.

“Noah?” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Without a word, he tugged on Aderyn's hands and pulled her up into a fierce hug.

“It was all about the money for him wasn't it?” she whispered, her voice sounding raw.

“I don't know, Ryn,” Noah answered, truthfully. “I thought he was genuine too.”

“What should I do?” Aderyn asked, pulling back just enough to look at him.

He cupped her pretty face in his hands. “Talk to him. Trust me, you'll always regret it if you don't.”


	60. Chapter 60

As much as Aderyn hated to admit it, Noah was right. She needed to talk to Lucas. She didn't particularly want to considering the way he'd spoken to her up on the podium... reinforcing many of the worries she'd already had about them... but she had to confront him sooner or later, even though the thought made her feel sick. Thankfully, there seemed to be a fair few people between Lucas and herself, and Aderyn was more than happy to be swept up in one of Graham's bear hugs.

“You stuck to your compass, good for you,” the sailor grinned.

“Do you need us to have words?” Marisol asked, pulling her into a hug the moment Graham let go.

Aderyn shook her head as she stepped back. “I think I need to speak to him first.”

“I hope you realise we have your back,” Arjun said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah! Just say the word,” Felix agreed, enthusiastically.

Despite everything, Aderyn huffed a watery laugh as she returned Arjun's one armed embrace. “Thanks guys.”

“Can I have a word with you?”

Aderyn tensed at the sound of Lucas' voice, and Arjun's arm tightened around her for a split second, before she turned to face her... ex, she supposed. He regarded her calmly, a glass of champagne in each hand and although she really didn't want to face him just then, Aderyn supposed she might as well get it over with. So she nodded slightly and accepted a glass that Lucas offered her, even as Arjun gave her another gentle squeeze before letting go so she could walk towards the loungers.

“What was that, up on the podium?” he asked, the moment they were seated.

“I don't appreciate being talked to like I'm something you've stepped in,” she replied, trying to keep her voice even. “I'd done nothing wrong, and you had no right to talk to me that way.”

Lucas blew out an angry sigh. “Acknowledged. But why did you rip up the cheque.”

Aderyn huffed a disbelieving laugh. “My options were hand over half to someone who obviously cared about the money more than me, or take it all and seem like a complete bitch. I wasn't happy with either option so I created a third, walking away with my dignity and my morals in tact. And if that's all you have to say to me, I think we're done here.”

Without another word, Aderyn set her untouched glass on the floor and stood up, but before she'd managed two steps, Lucas had grabbed hold of her elbow, halting her mid stride. She whirled around to face him, angrily shaking him off; prompting him to hold his hands up in surrender.

“I'm sorry, Aderyn. I just... I didn't mean...”

“You asked me when you came back if you seemed different and if I thought the changes were good,” Aderyn interrupted. “And I can tell you now that I was wrong. Confidence... or whatever the hell this is... doesn't suit you. I fell for the sweet and humble guy I first met, the guy that insisted money couldn't buy happiness and who dreamt of joining Doctors Beyond Borders. I thought you were amazing, and I feel like a complete idiot. I don't know what the hell happened, I don't know if that was all an act, but you've been completely different since you came back. You started picking fights the day after we finally got together. It felt like once we'd had sex, that was it for you. Done. Like I was just some conquest and once you'd had me, it wasn't worth your effort any more. We've actually barely hung out since you got back, you were MIA through most of the baby challenge, and just this morning you had a go at me for looking forward to getting back to work... a job you _know_ I love... despite the fact I already told you I'm based in the UK until at least after Christmas.”

“I just felt like you weren't giving us a proper chance,” Lucas tried to reason.

“Right now there is no 'us',” she replied, angrily. “You ended it when you chose to be more concerned about the prize money than me... and before you try to argue, you had a go at me before I'd even finished reading the text I was sent. Though getting back to 'giving us a chance', I had my career long before I met you, not to mention that having my own hopes and aspirations outside of a relationship is perfectly normal. I didn't realise you expect me to drop everything and make my life revolve around you, and if that's your attitude, then thank you for doing me the favour of being a complete ass in front of hundreds of people. At least I learnt now before I wasted any more of my time.”

“So that's it, you're just going to walk away?” he demanded.

“Right now, yes. Could we end up back together, maybe? I don't know. I don't pretend to know the future. But right now, yes, I'm walking away. For both our sakes,” Aderyn replied, trying to blink back tears.

“This is about Bobby isn't it? Or is it Noah you've been cheating on me with?” Lucas demanded, raising his voice.

“No, this is about me!” Aderyn snapped back, hotly. “I know my own worth.”

With that she turned on her heel, only mildly surprised that the other islanders were all looking over at them. In all honest, she wanted to bolt and find somewhere to hide, but she kept her composure as she walked away from Lucas; forcing a wobbly smile for Priya when the woman hurried over to hug her.

“I am so proud of you!” the woman whispered.

Aderyn's breath shuddered as she hugged her back. “Thanks, I needed to hear that.”

“Are you okay, Ryn?”

She glanced up to see Jakub looking at her with surprising concern, with Blake not far behind him.

“Yeah, you alright?” the woman asked.

Unable to help herself, Aderyn raised an eyebrow.

Blake shrugged. “I don't like you, but I... respect what you did, and what you just said. A woman should know her own value.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that,” she replied, genuinely. “And I'll be fine.”

“You were badass, Babe!”

Aderyn glanced over her shoulder to find Lottie and Chelsea walking over, the former grinning at her fiercely, whilst the latter was carrying a bottle of bubbly and four glasses.

“Bras before bros,” the dizzy blonde smiled.

Chuckling slightly, Aderyn let her friends lead her over to a quieter part of the garden and watched as Lottie expertly opened the champagne, before pouring glasses for the four of them. They chatted for a while about the house Chelsea thought they should get together, with Priya assuring them she could find the perfect place, and Lottie musing that it'd be nice to house share with people she liked instead of randomers for once, before Hannah came over.

“Is there room for one more?” she asked.

Smiling, Aderyn shuffled aside to make space between her and Lottie. “You know there is, hun.”

“I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I just wanted to say that I thought what you did was very brave and inspiring,” Hannah said, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

“I read a quote once,” Chelsea began. “That said: The only power a man has over you, is the power you give him.”

“I always liked: No one can make you feel inferior without your consent,” Lottie stated.

“And though she be but little, she is fierce,” Hannah quoted, smiling.

“My favourite is: To feel like a queen is as simple as believing you are once,” Priya explained.

“That explains a lot,” Aderyn smirked, finally starting to feel a little better.

“What's your favourite?” Chelsea asked, excitedly.

“There's a few,” she admitted, trying to remember one. “But right now... maybe: He offered her the world, she said she had her own. Though I guess it's not quite a quote. I'm not even sure where it's from.”

“Me neither, but I like it,” Hannah grinned.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but can I steal Ryn for a moment?”

Aderyn looked up to find Bobby giving her a restrained smile, before he offered her his hand. She accepted his help up without hesitation, and they walked towards the pool in a comfortable silence, where Aderyn kicked off her wedges and rolled up the legs of her white trousers, so she could dip her feet in the cool water. Bobby followed suit and they sat side by side, starring up at the stars.

“I heard what Lucas said before,” he said, quietly.

“You mean accused me of,” she corrected, glancing at him. “I think everyone did.”

“I'm sorry, Lass.”

“You've got nothing to apologise for,” Aderyn replied settling her hand lightly over his, their fingers loosely intertwined. “We've done nothing wrong.”

“I know, I just hate that you went through that. I can have a word if you want?” Bobby suggested.

Aderyn shook her head. “I wouldn't waste your breath.”

“Then how are you feeling?” he asked, gently squeezing her fingers. “And I mean really.”

“Honestly? I'm not sure,” she admitted sighing quietly. “My emotions are all over the place. The only thing I know for sure is I don't regret it. I hate that it happened, but I refuse to compromise who I am or what I believe for anyone.”

“I'm glad, Lass. You're amazing, you don't need to change,” Bobby replied, wrapping an arm around her. “And I'm not the only one who thinks that.”

Tears pricked her eyes as she leant her head on his shoulder. “I swear I don't deserve you.”

“I've told you before, you deserve the world,” he said, pressing a kiss to her unruly curls. “And no matter what happens, I'll always be in your corner... and if nothing else ever happens, friends forever, right?”

Aderyn huffed a watery laugh as she snuggled closer. “Friends forever.”


	61. Chapter 61

Bobby's heart was pounding as he knocked on Aderyn's hotel door. They'd continued texting each other long after they'd left the party, and she'd seemed so down that he just wanted to do something nice for her. Which was why he was stood in the dimly lit corridor at two in the morning... knowing she was definitely still awake, since he'd just received a text saying she was watching a trashy Spanish game show because she couldn't sleep... with a tray of freshly baked cupcakes; how he'd convinced the night porters to let him bake in the hotel kitchen, Bobby wasn't completely sure but it had somehow worked, which meant he had Aderyn's favourite double chocolate cupcakes in hand. However, he nearly jumped when a tall guy with ginger hair and a thick beard opened the door, instead of his favourite redhead like he was expecting.

“Ryn's cousin, right?” he asked, balancing the tray of cupcakes on one hand, so he could hold out the other.

“Rob,” the guy grinned, shaking his hand before stepping aside as he called: “False alarm, it's the cute one.”

Trying not to smirk, Bobby rounded the corner into the room proper and found Aderyn propped up against the bed's headboard. She was clad in a set of navy silk pyjamas he'd never seen her wear... which she looked amazing in... and the camisole top let him see that she'd finally removed Lucas' necklace. Her gorgeous green eyes were rimmed with red, making it obvious she'd been crying, but Aderyn still mustered a smile for him. One that grew a little wider when he set the cupcakes down on the bedside table.

“Something sweet for the sweetest person I know,” he greeted, bending down to hug her.

“That's a lot of cupcakes,” she replied, hugging him back. “You didn't need to go to so much effort.”

“I wanted to make you smile... so I figured I needed a little back up,” Bobby explained, sitting down beside her.

“You always make me smile,” Aderyn replied, quietly. “You know that.”

“So we're surplus to requirements?” Gary suddenly announced.

Aderyn gaze snapped towards the blond, her eyes becoming comically wide as she took in the group of people that were crowding her room, and Bobby tried not to feel too smug about the genuine smile that was starting to form on her distracting lips. When he'd first had the idea, he'd contacted Chelsea and Lottie to ask what they thought, then naturally text Noah as well as Priya and Marisol; confident that Gary and Graham would also be filled in by their girlfriends, and the fisherman would pass on the message to that Arjun.

“And I was worried you'd miss me whilst you were in the villa,” Rob smirked.

“What are you all doing here?” Aderyn asked, whilst flipping off her cousin.

“Well, us girls were originally thinking of taking you shopping tomorrow,” Priya started.

“Then the rest of us were going to meet up with you for brunch,” Arjun continued.

“But then Bobby text us with a new plan,” Noah explained.

“And what's this plan?” Aderyn asked, glancing at him.

Bobby took her hand and helped her up, before ushering her towards her the patio doors that led out onto room's the balcony. “You go with the girls, so us lads can surprise you.”

As soon as the ladies were outside, Rob closed the curtains over before turning back to him expectantly, whilst Noah had the bright idea of setting the cupcakes down by the door so they didn't accidentally get squished as they started rearranging the furniture as quietly as possible. They pulled the twin bed frames apart and set them on their sides, dragged the mattresses onto the floor, then with a combination of bedding from Aderyn's room and the stuff Priya and Chelsea had brought from theirs, they built the pillow fort. The dizzy blonde had insisted on fairy lights, but since none of them had any... unsurprisingly... Bobby had picked up some battery operated tealights, when he'd gone looking for an all-night convenience store to buy ingredients for the cupcakes. So he dotted them inside the fort, then arranged the pillows that Noah and Rob tossed him, before crawling back out and lightly tapping on the patio doors; letting the girls know they were ready. Lottie was covering Aderyn's eyes when they came back in, and Bobby couldn't help grinning at the utterly stunned look on the redhead's face when their friend finally allowed her to look.

“This... I... it's...” she tried, before bursting into tears.

Her cousin pulled her into a firm hug. “They're great words, cariad. But how about some sentences, hmm?”

Aderyn hiccuped a laugh. “This is beyond. I love it. It's amazing,” she said, before poking Rob on the nose. “You're an ass.”

“I love you too,” Rob smirked. “Now go check out all our hard work.”

Chuckling, she crawled into the large pillow fort with Chelsea not far behind. Bobby went next, Rob and Noah after him, then everyone else following. Graham's large frame blocked the exit, though there was just enough room for them all to sit comfortably; chatting about nothing, eating the cupcakes and drinking the Prosecco Chelsea had brought. It was nearly five in the morning by the time Lottie, Gary, Marisol and Graham left for their rooms, whilst the rest of them settled down inside the fort; Noah included, surprisingly enough. Aderyn nudged Bobby's shoulder before nodding towards where Priya was happily cosying up to Rob, and he shook his head fondly as he lay down. However, Bobby was left trying to suppress a grin when his favourite redhead... despite already resting her head on Noah's shoulder... grabbed his hand as she rolled on to her side, pulling his arm to wrap around her. Without even thinking, Bobby pressed a kiss to the back of Aderyn's shoulder.

“Thank you for tonight,” she whispered, sleepily.

“Any time, Lass,” he murmured in reply.

“Whatever you need,” Noah agreed.

“Whenever you need,” Arjun added, from his spot by the fort entrance.

“We love you,” Chelsea yawned, somehow managing to squeeze herself between the redhead and Noah, without forcing the big guy relinquish his hold on their friend.

“I love you all too,” Aderyn murmured, sleepily.

It was the last thing Bobby was aware of before he drifted off to sleep; confident that he and the others would make tomorrow a better day for his favourite girl.


End file.
